Home
by ArinnaVal
Summary: Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?
1. Chapter 1: Coming home

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good. **

**Name: Home**

**The plot: Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate: T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple: Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Coming home**

It's been a month. A month, but looked like eternity. It was painful really, because they went back into keeping secrets and hiding from those who loved them. He needed his job and she had to graduate her High School. It was something they had to do three more months at least. Three months and looked like forever. Sometimes, they dreamed for a simple life. They dreamed for a life where they could be together openly. She could hold his hand and he could kiss her in front of all people. But it wasn't that case and with the recent revealed, their relationship was the last thing people needed to know.

Alison was dead. Melissa was -A. Spencer was devastated and Toby was doing everything to help her. Caleb was back in town and this time for good. That brought somewhat happiness in Hanna's life. As for Emily... she still suffered, because of Ali's death, but at least she had Paige by her side. Life went back to normal. There was no -A sneaking around. The secret meetings stopped and the life went back to Rosewood. People were back to their daily routine and only an old newspaper could bring them back to the events since month ago.

Aria was happy with her life, or so it appeared in front of the others. She went back to be the average teenage girl and a good student. She studied hard and had all of her homework done on time. Her grades were more than just fine and she had even applied in few colleges. Her scandalous relationship with her English teacher was almost forgotten. There was nothing but professional relationship between them when they were in school. He never called her by her name, only Ms. Montgomery. Although, people could see them chatting in the class room or in the hallway after every class. She was holding her books and he was pointing the mistakes in her homework. Or... so people thought.

Her parents were finally happy. They got back together just few weeks ago. Aria was happy with them. Her brother gone better as well. He got better at school and in his team. His grades improved and he started to hang out more with his friends. Everything was perfect and just then Aria decided to write a course of English literature in Philly. She was going there every weekend and she was back every Monday morning, just in time for school. Her parents agreed with her decision. After all, it was her last year at the High School and she had to get ready for the college.

"You're ready?" Ella asked her just as Aria had reached the front door. She wore small bag over her shoulder and a short black jacket over her tight jeans.

"Yes," Aria turned around just to plant a kiss on her mother's cheek. "And I'm gonna be late for the train if I stay here another five minutes."

"Okay, okay!" Ella laughed and looked how her daughter left the house.

When the door closed behind her back, the smile on Aria's face faded all of a sudden. She hated when she had to lie to her mother. She hated when she had to lie to her friends. But at the same time, she knew that lie was necessary. If that would keep Ezra safe, she was more than willing to do it. She shook her head and walked down the street, taking a cab a bit down the road. She was always careful when she was on her way to Ezra's apartment.

When she got there, the apartment was empty. Maybe he was out for dinner. It was their Friday routine and now it was his turn. Aria yawned and dropped the small back onto the floor. She snuggled in the bed and turned on the TV. It was so nice being here. She took his pillow and hid her face there, inhaling his scent. Nice chills went down her spine. It felt like home.

"Hey," his voice surprised her and she looked at the door. She was right. He was holding two paper bags with food, Chinese. Friday was their Chinese food night. "You're early." His smile made her heart skip a beat and she couldn't help but smile back. "What?" Ezra looked confused.

"You," Aria got off the bed and went to him. He pulled her into his arms and she suck there, sighing with pleasure. "I'm home now."

"Huh?" He mumbled with lips touching her hair. "Home? This small apartment?"

"No," Aria shook her head. "You."

"Me?" A slight blush colored his face and she giggled. After all this time, she was still able to make him blush. "What are you talking about?"

Aria shrugged, "I don't know. It just feels right when I'm with you. It feels like... I'm coming home and I can't wait for the weekends."

"Just few more months, Aria." Ezra leaned to kiss her and she sighed when he pulled back. "Just few more months."

"I know," Aria muttered and pulled back reluctantly. "I'm just sick of it, you know? I can't stand more secrets."

"Yeah," Ezra looked at her over his shoulder when he turned around and pulled the first box of Chinese food out of the paper bag. "I know what you mean. So... have you decided where are we going after that?"

Aria welcomed that sudden change in the subject and helped him with the other boxes. Few minutes later they were settled comfortably on the small couch, eating and discussing their future. It was later that night when Aria woke up in his arms and looked at the window. It was still dark and she just had woken up from a nightmare. She had them more often these days, but she didn't tell him. She didn't want to worry him. They just had learned how to live as a couple, even hiding that fact. And she had to admit that they were a pretty good team when it came to secrets. Maybe they just had developed some sort of defending mechanism against the other world, because the other world had shown nothing but disappointment for them.

Ezra's arm was resting over her waist and her back was touching his chest. Their fingers were laced even when they were sleeping and Aria couldn't help but smile. He didn't want to let her go even in his sleep. She liked that and suddenly, any thought of the nightmare disappeared. She closed her eyes and her thumb caressed his. Then she went back to sleep.

It was an early morning when she woke up. Ezra was still sleeping. He muttered something when she left the bed and she giggled. One thing Aria had learned from their relationship was that he really loved to sleep late in the weekends. That was giving her plenty of time to prepare the breakfast. They ate bagels every other morning, but the Saturday was saved for the pancakes. Aria had learned how to make pancakes not so long ago, but Ezra swore that he had never eaten better pancakes in his life. He obviously meant it, because he was leaving his plate empty every time.

Aria sighed and went to the small bathroom for her morning shower. When she walked out from it, Ezra was still sleeping. She shook her head, not surprised really and went to the small kitchen box. It didn't take her that much time to prepare the first few pancakes. Soon, she felt to warm hands resting at the both sides of her waist and she tilted her head.

"Morning," Ezra murmured and kissed her exposed neck.

"Morning," Aria turned around and gave him a kiss. "You're awake?"

"The pancakes," he pointed at the small plate close to her and a huge smile appeared on his face. "They woke me up."

"They?" Aria rose up her eyebrow and put the last pancake in the plate. Then she turned around and put the same plate on the small table they shared.

"And your magical hands of course," Ezra shrugged and pulled a chair, sitting opposite her and preparing his pancake.

"My magical hands can do a lot more than that, as you may know," Aria teased him and he almost choke.

"I'm aware of that," Ezra tilted his head, laughing. "Maybe you'll show me more tonight?"

"Or maybe this afternoon?" Aria chuckled.

"Or maybe when we finish the breakfast?" Ezra furrowed his brows.

"Why I even bothered to put my clothes on after the shower?" Aria shifted on her chair, giving him a look.

"Oh, that I wonder." His hunger eyes just made her whole body tremble impatiently. "Let me finish my breakfast and we can fix that."

She didn't say a word after that and saw his smile. Aria loved his smile. It was the most precious thing in her small world with him. She loved him and sometimes she was even afraid of how much. When they couldn't be together, she felt almost physical pain. She was able to hide it well, however. She had learned how dangerous it was to leave that pain exposed in the open. People would notice and she didn't want that. She had made that mistake once, not again. Aria was willing to protect her relationship with Ezra no matter of the cause, because she loved him. It was that simple.

Later, when they were cuddling in front of the TV and she lazily traced fingers over his arm, Aria felt his heavy sigh.

"What?" She asked without even bothering to move a muscle.

"Nothing," Ezra murmured, but she could feel that something wasn't right and turned her head slightly to look at him. "Well, maybe something."

"Waiting?" She furrowed her brows.

"Do you remember that kid... you know, that spread the rumors about you? You and me I mean?"

"Yeah," Aria nodded and leaned back her head on his shoulder. "My brother got blamed for smashing his car, although he was innocent. Well, he claimed to be innocent and even told me that it wasn't him, but... I always thought that he was trying to protect me somehow." She shrugged.

"That's the thing," Ezra said quietly and his body tensed. "It really wasn't him."

"So you know who did it?" Aria asked, but it was so long ago that she didn't really thought of it that much.

"Yes," he said quietly and she turned her face to him. "I know who did it."

"Ezra!" Aria finally realized the truth and frowned. "Was it even necessary? What if someone had found out? Big deal!"

"It was for me!" He frowned. "I told you that I'd do everything for you, Aria."

"He's just a kid, Ezra." She put her hand on the side of his face. "Kids do mistakes."

"Well," he shrugged. "I can't exactly say that I'm sorry for what I did, but I'm also not proud of it. The thing is... I _had_ to do something."

"I know," she leaned to kiss him and he relaxed again. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Show me," he took her in his arms and the next thing she felt was the softness of his bed beneath her.

"Good idea," she mumbled and they both giggled.

Aria overslept the next morning and that was the first time since they renewed their hidden relationship. She just couldn't leave the bed. Ezra was missing and she thought he went for food. Aria yawned and leaned back on the bed, ready to go back to sleep. Just then the phone rang. She cursed under her nose and grabbed it.

"Hmm?" She said instead of hello. It was Hanna.

_"Morning to you too, or should I say good day?"_ Her friend's voice made her smile. _"So... did you tell him?"_

Aria's smile faded, "No, not yet."

_"Aria!"_ Hanna's voice went louder.

"Volume!" Aria scoffed. "I'm gonna do it... today. I'm gonna tell him. Maybe."

_"Aria!"_

"Bye!" Aria scoffed and hung up the phone.

"Tell me what?" Ezra's voice made her jump and she saw him standing by the door, holding paper bags. "What, Aria?"


	2. Chapter 2: Hanna's look

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good. **

**Name: Home**

**The plot: Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate: T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple: Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hanna's look**

Aria put a smile on her face and looked at him. He could always tell when she was lying, because they were past this. This was why she was trying to think of a good explanation. She wasn't ready with the truth, not yet. It was their time right now and they deserved some happiness. Not that he wouldn't be happy after what she had to tell him, she truly hoped he would. It wasn't the time however, so Aria got off the bed and stretched out. She did that on purpose, just to take his attention over her body. The only piece of clothing she was wearing, was one of his T-shirts. It was her favorite. He was wearing it on their first dinner as a couple.

"This is not gonna work," she heard his voice and looked at him. He put the paper bags onto the small table.

"It's not?" She walked towards him with a huge smile on her face. "Did you lose your mojo, or what?"

"Aria!" His voice lowered a bit and he gave her a look. "You know I hate the secrets between us. They almost destroyed us, remember?"

"How could I forget," she said quietly and her smile faded. "And it's nothing urgent, really."

"Hmm?" He turned around to prepare the tea. "Are you sure?"

"Yep," Aria nodded, although he couldn't see her. "Nothing that important. I received few letters," she changed the subject.

"Really?" Ezra turned around, holding a cup of steaming tea. He put it in front of Aria. "Me too. Philadelphia and New York."

"Me too," Aria wrapped her hands around the cup. "Also, one from that university in California."

"Oh?" Ezra sat on his place opposite her, holding his cup. "So, which one did you choose?"

"I haven't, yet." Aria shrugged. "Honestly, I'll go wherever you'll go."

"Why's that sudden lack of interest?" He looked at her surprised. "I thought you're excited to move out from Rosewood."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm excited to start my life with you, openly." Aria took a small sip of her tea. "I'm so tired already. I'm tired of all that hiding. I want to hold your hand and call you mine in front of the world. I want to love you and don't be afraid that something bad will happen."

"Aria," he said quietly and she looked at him. She knew that this caused him pain as well. He had told her long ago. "Not now, okay? We'll have enough time."

"Enough time?" Aria put the cup onto the table and laced her fingers in front of herself. "Ezra, I almost lost you! I don't want to re-live that again!"

"I know, but..." he sighed and got off the table, running his fingers through his hair. "You know how I feel about it. I want you to have life, Aria! I want you to be happy and live like someone at your age."

"Stop it!" She frowned and got off her place as well. "We talked about that already. Do you love me?"

"You know I do!" He stared at her.

"Then we're gonna do what we planned," she snapped. "And I don't want to hear a word against it!"

"You know," he tilted his head, "sometimes I think that you're the adult in this relationship."

"Nope," she walked to him, putting his hands at the both sides of his waist. "I just have you wrapped around my little finger."

"Are you, really?" He chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Yes," Aria grinned and with that their argument was over.

Aria went back home on Monday, just before school. She dropped her back onto the floor in her room and went to wash her hands in the bathroom. The house was quiet. Her parents and her brother were out already. Aria sighed and stared at the mirror. Her life was about to change. For better or for worse she still didn't know. Maybe Hanna was right and she had to talk to Ezra about it. Maybe he'd help her with her decision. She didn't feel ready right now though. That was something big and it would totally destroy the delicate balance in their relationship. Not to mention what that would cause to her family. Aria sighed, staring at the mirror.

"You can do it!" She told to her reflection and turned around to get ready for school. She had to change her clothes and put some make up on her face. Otherwise people would notice how pale she looked like. She was surprised that Ezra didn't notice and he knew her better than anyone.

When she finally got to school, she found out that Hanna was waiting for her at the entrance. Aria frowned and slowed down her walk to there. She couldn't see Caleb and that meant Hanna wanted to talk in private. Aria was actually surprised that he didn't know her secret. Caleb wasn't only Hanna's boyfriend. He was her soul mate and best friend. He was everything she wanted and she was happy. Aria could see that. This was why it caught her by surprise that Hanna didn't tell him what she had found out about Aria.

"Aria!" Hanna called her and Aria sighed, walking towards her friend. "We have to talk."

"I told you," Aria frowned. "I'm not gonna tell him anything."

"He has to know, Aria!" Her friend frowned. "You know you have to take a decision and he has to be a part of it!"

"No!" Aria snapped. "I have two more months to decide," she shrugged and walked inside of the school. "Plus, it could be false alarm and I don't want him to worry about for nothing."

"Can it be false alarm?" Hanna furrowed her brows. "Really?"

"Stop it!" Aria stopped abruptly and turned around to face her. "I'm late only with ten days, okay? It could be nothing."

"That didn't stop you from buying that test, right?" Hanna lowered her voice. "Tell me, did you take it?"

"No," Aria turned around and started walking towards her class room.

"What?" Hanna followed her. "Why not?"

"Because!" Aria snapped and walked into the class room, seeing that Ezra was already there. She smiled when she saw that he was wearing the red tie. It was her first gift to him. He returned the smile and then quickly turned around to the black desk.

"You know it better, I guess!" Hanna muttered and sat on her place.

Aria was thankful to that temporary truce and took her place as well. She put her books onto the small desk and looked at Ezra. The bell rang and he turned around to the class. She had to say that he was good with words and teaching was his second favorite thing in the world. She already knew what was his first favorite thing and even the thought of it made her blush. She shook her head and tried to focus over what he was saying.

The class went quickly and she was surprised when she heard the bell announcing it. The subject of the discussion was the forbidden love and that was pretty interesting to her. Aria could actually bet that it was interesting to him as well. He kept his blank face when his look happened to fall on her though. Only the love in his eyes couldn't be mistaken. However, her classmates were unable to notice that, too busy taking notes of what he was saying.

"Miss Montgomery?" His voice startled her and she looked up just to see him standing not so far away from her desk. "Can I see you for a minute?"

Aria looked around, just to see Hanna's rolling eyes at her and nodded. Her classmates were out of the room when Ezra came close enough. he sat on the desk in front of hers and looked at her. His eyes studied her face and she felt scared all of a sudden. What if he had found her little secret? That was if it was secret at all. If it ever existed, but she was sure it was a false alarm. Damn it! Why she didn't take that test? She had to! As soon as possible!

"Is there something that's bothering you?" He asked her carefully and looked at her hands. She knew how badly he wanted to hold them now. "You know that we can talk about everything."

"Why there has to be something that bothers me?" Aria tried to smile.

"Because you were awfully quiet the whole time, Aria!" He lowered his voice. "And I saw Hanna staring at you most of the time with that look on her face."

"That look?" Aria laughed nervously. "What look?"

"Like you have something to tell?" Ezra frowned and Aria recognized the signs of him losing his patience.

"I have to be sure first," she bit her lower lip. "Then we'll talk."

"Sure of what?" he tilted his head, but she got off her seat. "Aria?"

"We'll talk later," she looked around and leaned to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll call you."

"Okay," he said, watching her leaving the class room with confused look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: Five minutes

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good. **

**Name: Home**

**The plot: Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate: T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple: Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Five minutes**

Aria was sick of lying already. The lies almost had destroyed her, her family and her relationship. She knew how bad they could work, but still... she couldn't help herself. She knew that she had to lie sometimes. It was necessary. It was for the best when you were trying to protect the person you love for instant. This was why she hadn't told anything to anyone about her possible pregnancy. The question mark was left just hanging there and she was hoping for the best. That was the reason she had bought her pregnancy test in the first place. That was something she had to do it on her own. It was just a bad luck that Hanna had seen her in the Pharmacy.

She got home pretty late. They had to get ready for the Prom and Aria was a part of that group. She didn't ask for it, but at the same time she couldn't stay aside. The sound of an incoming message interrupted her thoughts. She sighed and pulled her phone out of her black jacket pocket. A sudden smile rose on her face.

_"I miss you. E."_

Aria touched the screen of her phone in a soft caress. That was Ezra of course. She knew his number, but she had saved it under Hanna's name in her phone. Just so her parents would not get suspicious. Aria had to admit that her friend was a great support these last few weeks. She didn't even know how they got so close. They were close before, just as not as she and Spencer were. However, she didn't even want to see Spencer right now. Ezra had tried to change her mind, but she stood by her decision. She had a good reason and she wasn't ready to talk to her former friend yet.

"Aria?" Her mother's voice startled her and she looked at the door. Ella was standing there and staring at her. "I didn't know you're gonna be that late."

"Yeah," Aria shrugged and put the phone onto her nightstand. "I didn't know either. Is that and Mike home?"

"Your father had to work late and your brother is out and having fun with his friends," Ella walked into the room. "So, it's just you and me tonight."

"Cool," Aria shrugged and took off her jacket, throwing it onto her bed. Then she reached to take off her earning. "How was your work today?"

"Good," Ella sat on Aria's bed and watched her cleaning her face. "Whoa! Why so much make-up?"

"I have to look cool!" Aria tried to smile. "Why?"

"You're trying to look old?" Ella furrowed her brow. "Is there a reason for that?"

"Nope," Aria shook her head and turned around to face her mother. "And I don't know what are you trying to imply with this."

"Hmm," Ella looked at her strangely. "Nothing!" She said all of a sudden and got off Aria's bed. "The dinner is ready and I'm waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Okay," Aria threw a look on her bag, where the pregnancy test was and then back at her mother. "I'll be right there."

"Good!" Ella nodded and left her daughter's room.

Aria sighed and sat on her bed, trying to gather her thoughts. She needed few quiet moments, but these moments just weren't enough. So, she grabbed her phone and texted Ezra.

_"I miss you too."_

Then she simply shoved her bag under the desk and left the room. Her mom had prepared Mac and Cheese. Aria was generally surprised. Her mom was way better in the kitchen. There must be some special occasion. She shook her head and took her place at the table. There was a plate, waiting for her. Aria took the fork, lying next to the plate and looked at Ella. She was preparing a plate for herself. Aria shrugged, but didn't say a word and started eating. There was some pressure in the air and she could feel it. Something bothered Ella. Aria was just waiting for her mother to share what that thing was.

"I saw you," said Ella all of a sudden and Aria dropped her fork. She looked up at her mother quizzically. Ella sat opposite her on the table with a sigh. "Why, Aria? I thought we were done with the secrets."

"Yes we are," Aria coughed and leaned back on the chair. She wasn't hungry anymore. That was strange though, because her plate was almost full. "But sometimes you have to lie to protect the person you love."

"Are you... still?" Ella lowered her voice. "I thought you two..."

"No!" Aria frowned, snapping into protective mode. "I almost lost him and you know what? That made me realize how much I love him, mom. And I don't really expect you to understand that. I'm not asking you for approval or support. I'm just asking you to stay away. I have just few more months here and then the lies would be over."

"What?"

"You heard me," Aria skipped a beat. "I'm moving in with him. It doesn't matter where he goes. We're gonna do it together."

"Aria," Ella coughed. "You're too young, honey. You know that the whole life is in front of you. I thought that everything would be over in the moment you're about to..."

"Well!" Aria interrupted her. "I guess you were wrong!" She got off her place and looked at her mother with narrowed eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, he is my life now. I'll follow him no matter where he goes. And honestly, I don't really care what you or dad may think of that." She skipped a beat. "Where did you see us?"

"At school," Ella said quietly. "You should've been more careful."

"Noted," Aria nodded and turned around to leave the kitchen. "I'm not hungry by the way so... I'm going back to my room. I have homework to do."

Ella didn't say anything and Aria left the room. When she got back to her own bedroom, she took the books for her homework and tried to focus. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep though. She woke up in the next morning, covered with a warm blanket and in the quiet house. Her parents had left already and her brother also. So, Aria was all alone. She smirked and grabbed the phone, dialing Ezra's number.

_"Morning,"_ she heard his voice on the other side of the line._ "To what I own the pleasure?"_

"Nothing," Aria sat on her bed with a huge smile on her face. "I just woke up and thought of you."

_"Really,"_ she heard his quiet laugh. _"I feel flattered."_

"You should!" Aria leaned back in the bed. "Any plans for today?"

_"Hmm, no. Why? You have something in mind?"_

"I can stop by after school and we can have dinner?" She muttered in the receiver, turning her head to the nightstand. There, still standing, was the picture of her and Ezra. She didn't took it off. Even when they were separated. "What do you say about that?"

_"I say it's dangerous?"_ Aria heard his insecure voice. _"Maybe we should wait until this weekend..."_

"I have to see you today," she almost pleaded him. "Please?"

_"Okay,"_ Ezra sighed and she knew she won the game. _"I have to get ready now."_

"Whoa! Are you still in the bed?" She chuckled.

_"Yeah, because my girlfriend felt the need to call me this morning,"_ she heard his quiet laugh._ "I really have to go now. I love you!"_

"Love you too!" Aria said and hung up.

She had enough time to take a shower and even had a breakfast. Her appetite had grown overnight. Then she stopped by to grab a cup of coffee on her way to school. She was there just on time. It was surprising really, but after she had met Ezra, she never got late to anywhere. It wasn't like this before. Maybe she had adopted his punctuality and that was good. Aria sighed and threw out the empty cup of coffee in the trash can, just before she could enter the High School.

They had Math the first period and she could barely suppress her yawn. Hanna had notice that and was giving her pointed looks. Aria pretend that she didn't notice her friend. She was thankful when the bell rang and almost jumped off her seat. That made her lose balance all of a sudden and she had to sit back down. Her years rang and she lowered her head, trying to relax. That was something strange really.

"Aria?" Hanna touched her shoulder and Aria looked up just to see not only Hanna, but Spencer and Em staring at her. She put a smile on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," Aria nodded and got off her seat, this time slowly.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked and Aria gave her a look.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Her voice was a degree below zero and Spencer trembled.

"Aria, c'mon!" Emily looked at Aria with pleading eyes. "It's been over a month. You can't make her feel guilty all the time!"

"It was Melissa..." Hanna tried to intervene.

"That's right!" Aria grabbed her bag. "It was Melissa, who we've had the opportunity to catch and expose so many times! Guess who said no? Guess who defended her the whole time?"

"She's my sister!" Spencer rose her voice a bit. "What did you expect me to do?"

"She shot Ezra!" Aria scoffed and turned around to meet her friend's eyes. "She shot him in front of my eyes! I almost lost him because of her!"

"Aria..." Emily tried once more.

"No!" Aria put up her hand and shook her head. "I'm not ready yet," she frowned. "I don't know if I ever be ready. Now, excuse me but I have English and I'm gonna be late for class." She passed by Spencer and Emily and walked out of the class room. Hanna followed her.

"Can you slow down a bit?" Hanna was almost running after her. "You do know we still have time."

"I know!" Aria scoffed and pushed the door of the Ladies Room. Hanna followed her there as well and Aria sighed. "Hanna..."

"I wanna know what are you doing, Aria!" Hanna said after she looked around and made sure that they are alone. "That was completely unnecessary thing to do."

"Excuse me?" Aria dropped her bag onto the floor and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Remind me who started this?"

"You!" Hanna pointed out. "You cut all the contacts with Spencer. What happened? You were so close once."

"Melissa happened!" Aria scoffed. "I told you! I..." she swayed and grabbed the edge of the sink. "Damn it! What's happening to me?"

"Did you take the test?" Hanna gave her a look.

"Nope," Aria shook her head. "I didn't have time to..."

"Okay! That's it!" Hanna grabbed Aria's bag. "Do it now!"

"What?"

"Now!" Hanna handed her the bag and Aria sighed when she took it.

She pulled out the small blue box with the pregnancy test and looked at Hanna. Her friend simply nodded and Aria finally opened the box, hiding in the one of the toilets here. She walked out few minutes later.

"We have to wait five minutes," she told Hanna and her friend nodded again.

"Okay, I'll wait for you."

"Thanks," Aria shrugged and looked at her pale reflection in the mirror. Five minutes.


	4. Chapter 4: Change plans

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good. **

**Name: Home**

**The plot: Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate: T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple: Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Change plans**

**Five minutes later the bell rang and Aria looked at her friend. It was time for them to go back to class. She took the small stick from the pregnancy test and shoved it into her bag, forcing herself to forget about it just for this class. She would look nervous and this was something she had to avoid, because they were having English and Ezra was reading her like an open book. **

**"Aria?" Hanna followed her friend out of the ladies room. "You have to look at it."**

**"No, I don't." Aria turned around and gave a pointed look at Hanna. "It doesn't matter what the answer is, I'm gonna look nervous. And we both know that's not the right time for me to look nervous. Ezra will notice and I want to avoid that."**

**"Well," Hanna started walking right next to her. "You have a point there."**

**"Of course I have," Aria nodded and they walked into the class room. Ezra was already there. He gave her a quizzical look, but she just smiled and shrugged. **

**"Okay, class," he began with the lesson. "Open your books now and let's discuss."**

**Aria followed his advice, avoiding Hanna's look. She thought that he friend was even more curious than she was. Okay, maybe she was also curious, but she had to think of another person now. It was strange really how love could change your life. It was making you less selfish and more open to the other person. But also, it was making you really vulnerable to the other world. This was something, Aria hated it. She thought she had tough and complicated relationships before she had met Ezra. That relationship of hers was a pure challenge. Sometimes, she thought that Ezra was her reward, but she didn't know what she had done to get him so early in her life. People were waiting a whole lifetime to get their soulmates. She had gotten hers at the age of 16. **

**In the eyes of the other people, he relationship with Ezra was completely wrong. In the eyes of her family, double wrong. In the eyes of her father, impossible to exist. Only her mother understood that she was able to do anything just to be with Ezra. Ella had figure it out in the moment that Byron couldn't. He thought that sending Ezra away would solve that problem. Yes, that was how her father had called their relationship, a problem. He had threatened him with jail, just to stay away. They tried to send her to a boarding school, but that didn't work out either. So, they had stayed together. **

**She was so deep in her thoughts that she barely heard the bell, announcing the end of the class. Just when she was ready to get off her seat and rush to the ladies room again, Aria heard his voice.**

**"Miss Montgomery? Can I have a minute of your time?" It was a simple request really. Nobody would suspect anything and that was the goal. Aria nodded and waited until her class mates left the room. Then she went close to Ezra's desk and looked at him. His eyes studied her face and she felt uncomfortable. "What's going on?"**

**"Excuse me?" Aria tried to smile and look around. "What do you mean?"**

**"I could barely focus over the subject throughout the whole time," Ezra frowned. "Honestly, it got even harder by the end, because your face kept distracting me."**

**"I'm distracting you?" Aria tilted her head. "I'm sorry to hear that."**

**"Don't give me that look, Aria!" Ezra scoffed and lowered his voice. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"**

**"We'll talk later!" Aria answered him. "I'm officially at Hanna's tonight. So, I can stay the night. We'll talk then."**

**"Promise?" He barely touched her hand, but she trembled.**

**"I promise," Aria nodded and left the room.**

**"Whoa, that was short!" Hanna's voice startled her and she turned around to look at her friend. She was leaning on the wall, right next to the door. "What, I had to wait for you. You've promised to open that test as soon as we finish the class."**

**"I think you're more curious than I am," Aria shook her head and pushed the door of the ladies room. "Seriously!"**

**"Don't tell me you don't wanna know!" Hanna said after checking the place. It was empty again. "Well?"**

**"I wanna know," Aria dropped her bag onto the floor, near the sinks. She stared at the mirrors. "But maybe I'm not ready to see the answer."**

**"Ready or not, you have to know!" Hanna put her hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "You owe that to you and Ezra.****"**

**"Okay," Aria sighed and pulled out the small stick, staring at it. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She announced as soon as she saw the result.**

**"What?" Hanna grabbed the small object and stared at it as well. "Aria..."**

**"Great!" Aria ran shaky fingers through her hair. "Now it's time for decisions, right?"**

**"No," Hanna shook her head and looked at her friend. "Now it's time for you to calm down and talk to Ezra. This is not something that you can decide on your own. I know you haven't planned this, and it's probably going to change your life forever, no**** matter of the decision you're going to make." Hanna sighed and put the test back into Aria's hand. "I really think you should try and calm down a little right now. It's not gonna help if you're all jumpy throughout the whole day."**

**"Okay," Aria nodded with small voice.**

**"And don't worry about the rest of the day," Hanna gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm gonna spend it with Caleb and already told my mom that I'm gonna be with you. So, everything is covered."**

**"Okay," Aria nodded once again and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Hanna!" She said quietly.**

**"Hey," Hanna rubbed her back soothingly. "We're best friends, right?"**

**"Right," Aria sighed and pulled back, putting the small stick back into her bag. "I promise I'm going to talk to him."**

**"I know," Hanna nodded. "And no matter of what you decide, you'll know I'll support you." **

**Aria simply nodded and left the ladies room. She left the school soon after that and headed straight to Ezra's place. He had to stay at the school a bit longer, so she had time to think and she needed that. She dropped her bag onto the floor and then climbed onto the bed, hugging his pillow. Her eyes closed and she soon fell asleep. She didn't intend to do that, but she felt so tired all of a sudden. The whole pressure and the nerves took over her. The next thing she felt was a soft cares over her face. She opened her eyes slowly, just to see Ezra sitting near her and his hand resting on her cheek. She smiled lovingly and saw the same love reflecting into his eyes. Seriously, she was almost 18. What she had done to have that person in her life? Must've been something big.**

**"Hey," Ezra leaned to kiss her. "I brought some dinner."**

**"Good," Aria sat on the bed and smiled. "I'm starving!" **

**"Okay," he laughed quietly and got off the bed. Aria followed him. "I hope you don't mind Chinese?"**

**"Nope," she shook her head. "As long as there's no meat in it, I'm cool."**

**"There isn't," he made a face and she laughed. "Trust me, I know you too well already."**

**"I know," she touched his cheek on her way to the table. When she reached there she started unpacking the food. "How was your day?"**

**"Intense," he said quietly and took the seat opposite her. "I kept wondering what's wrong with you."**

**"Nothing," Aria tried to smile. "I'm okay, well... I hope that I'm okay."**

**"You hope?" He gave her that knowing look. "Aria, seriously! Just... don't keep me in the dark here, okay?"**

**"I just..," she stopped what she was doing and sighed. "Okay!" She bit her lower lip and when to her bag, pulling out the small stick there, announcing her pregnancy. "I want you to promise me something first though," she turned around to face him, hiding the small object behind her back. **

**"What?" He already looked worried. **

**"I want you to promise me that we'll get through this, okay?" Aria took a step towards him. "Just... don't freak out and... don't get so... worried. I already am."**

**"Aria!" He got off his place and she took a deep breath and took his hand. Then she put the small stick into his hand. "What?"**

**"I'm pregnant," she said finally and stared at his face. "And we have to take an important decision."**


	5. Chapter 5: Small changes

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good. **

**Name: Home**

**The plot: Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate: T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple: Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Small changes **

He was just standing there, holding the small stick. She could see his pale face and if the situation wasn't so dramatic, she would've laughed. It was however, so she patiently waited for his answer. Few minutes passed and there was no sound coming from him. And then...

"I just ruined your life, right?" His voice was quiet. He sat back on the bed and hung his head between his shoulders. "I thought I was careful, but... you know I..."

"Stop it!" Aria walked closer to him and stood between his knees. He looked up at her, looking broken. "Nothing bad happened. Well, something happened and we have to decide what to do, but other than that... I can't see anything bad here."

"Aria..." He started, but she put her index finger on his lips.

"Shh-hh," she cupped his face with a small smile. "We can talk later if you don't feel ready right now."

"What are you talking about?" Ezra shook his head. "You should be nervous right now, scared even. You shouldn't comfort me."

"I have practice," Aria tried to smile. "You know... I know you better than anyone."

"Yes," he nodded and pulled her into his lap. She sat there comfortly. "We really have to talk, Aria. That changes our plans completely."

"Well, it depends of what we decide," she said, burring her fingers in his hair on the nape of his neck. "If we decide that we're doing it, that means I only have to postpone my plans. I still want to go and graduate University. It's gonna be a bit difficult, I admit that, but it's not impossible. We can do that, we always find a way."

He nodded, "Yes, I know that."

"But?" She looked at him quizzically. "Don't make me guess your thoughts, Ezra. It's frustrating."

"But you're still a minor, Aria!" He frowned.

"I'm turning eighteen in few months," she shrugged. "So that means I can do whatever I want to do."

"You know what I mean!" He gave her a look.

"I know what you mean, but my parents will understand," she sighed. "Well, my mother will... at least. My dad..."

"He'll try to kill me!" Ezra shook his head. "I have to say that I would do the same if I had a daughter, and she was in such situation."

"Maybe you will... have a daughter," Aria looked at him carefully. "Have you thought about it? When you thought that Malcolm is your son, I saw how happy you were. You love the kids, Ezra and you'll be an awesome father."

"I want kids," he shook her head and moved her out of his lap. She sat on the bed and he started crossing the room. "Maybe one day? But I'm not sure that day is now, Aria. This is too much for you. You're still young and haven't seen almost anything of the life. You should go to a college or university. You should have fun. Now it's your time and instead of that..," Ezra ran fingers though his messy hair. "It's getting so complicated, Aria. I wanted to show you how awesome the world can be."

"What makes you think we won't do that, Ezra?" She asked him carefully. "You know that the life has its own ways to tell you what you need. Maybe... this is what we need. Maybe this was supposed to happen. We both were so careful for this not to happen, but it happened. Maybe it was meant to be."

"You can't say that!" He snapped and she looked at him with surprise. "We should've been more careful! No! Forget it! I should've been more careful!"

"What's this now?" She asked carefully. "You're saying that I don't have a head on my shoulders and I can't think as well?"

"No!" He frowned when he looked at her. "I'm saying that I'm the older one and I'm supposed to..."

"...fucked up the whole situation right now?" Her voice rose up as well. "I wonder when you're going to realize that I'm also a part of this relationship. You know, I'm also in this."

"Yeah," he sighed and turned around to the window. "I know this, but I also want to protect you, Aria."

His voice went quiet and she sighed, getting off the bed. Her steps led her straight to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Her head rested on the middle of his back and a small smile appeared on her lips. Ezra was never going to blame her for this. That was kind of funny, because now Aria remembered that she had initiated this. If she was correct they had made that baby the first night after they got back together. He was so nervous then, so she had to be the one to take the first step. So, she took it and that was the result.

"You're here and that's enough for me," she said quietly and felt his hand rubbing hers on his stomach. "You know how much I need you, Ezra."

"I know," he said quietly. "We still have to decide what to do, Aria. And... I want you to be the one who makes the decision. I'd stand by you, no matter what. Just say what you want to do and we're doing it."

"Okay," she nodded slightly. "But we still have time."

"Yeah," he said, staring at the window. "Yeah, we do."

They woke up early in the next morning. She had to go back home and change for school. They shared a kiss for goodbye and she left the apartment really early. She bought a cup of coffee on her way home. When she arrived, only her mother was awake. Aria put a smile on her face, greeted her and went straight to her room. She took a quick shower and changed her clothes. Then she put the books she needed for today in her bag and went downstairs. The breakfast was waiting for her on the table. Mike was just finishing his one. He greeted her quickly and left the room, grabbing his sports bag from the counter. It was Tuesday and he had an early practice. Aria looked around and then at her mother.

"Where's dad?" She asked after she finished with her breakfast.

"Getting ready for work," Ella answered her and took the empty plate in front of Aria. "How's Hanna?"

"She's good," Aria lied and her voice didn't even tremble. "Do you have classes today?"

"Yes," Ella gave her a look, but said nothing else.

"Your mother will visit Holis today," they heard Byron's voice when he entered the small kitchen. "She'll have classes there as well."

"Oh?" Aria looked at her parents. "When did that happen?"

"They invited me," Ella shrugged. "I couldn't refuse."

"I see," Aria said carefully. "Ezra's classes?"

"Aria! Byron gave her a look. "I thought we're over this."

"Oh yeah," Aria got off the table. "We're so over this."

"Aria!" Ella snapped, but her daughter put her hands up.

"I'm saying nothing and I'm late for school!" She waved. "Bye, guys!"

Aria grabbed her bag and left her home, before she could say something that she'd regret later.


	6. Chapter 6: A month ago

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good. **

**Name: Home**

**The plot: Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate: T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple: Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A month ago**

It was a normal day at school and for once, Aria was able to breathe easily. Hanna was unusually quiet and Caleb couldn't be seen anywhere. That was strange really, because after they got back together, they were like practically glued to each other. Maybe he was visiting his family in Arizona. Aria overheard something about his distant cousins living there. Hanna didn't look sad though, so that meant his leaving wasn't permanent. Emily and Spencer on the other hand were acting strange. She could see them staring at her, while she was having lunch. When she looked at Hanna, her friend just shrugged and continued with her salad. It was strange really, because they were split in two groups. Emily and Spencer and Hanna and Aria. Hanna was Aria's shoulder to lean on while Ezra was shot. She was beside of her in the hospital and stuck with her until Ezra had recovered.

Emily supported Spencer. She was beside of her when they caught Melissa and Noel. Noel was the man who shot Ezra and that was ordered by Melissa. Noel had confessed everything in the Police station. Thanks to him, they had caught Melissa. She had tried to leave the country, but she failed. Aria could still remember that night. Everything was so vivid in her head.

**_A month earlier_**

_The paramedics tried to make her let go of him, but Aria didn't move a muscle. Hanna was the one, who grabbed her friend over her shoulders and pulled her back. Aria was like a puppet, staring at the paramedics. They were trying to help Ezra, but she couldn't see him anymore. They had surrounded him and everything she could see were his legs. He was wearing black jeans, the jeans they both had picked for him. She paid, because it was his birthday... He refused at first, but she had kissed him... and now he was wearing these jeans._

_"No," she shook her head frantically. "No! No! No! This can't be happening! This can't be true!"_

_"Aria!" Hanna shook her lightly and Aria looked at her friend. "Pull it together, okay? They are doing everything to help him!"_

_"No!" She couldn't think of another world and looked back at the paramedics. They put Ezra on a stretcher and moved him to the car. "I have to... go!" Aria tried to release herself._

_"Aria..." Hanna tried once more._

_"Excuse me!" Aria touched the arm of one of the paramedics. "Can I come with you?"_

_"Are you his relative?" He asked her._

_"I-I," she licked her lips. "I'm his fiancee." _

_She lied again and it worked. They took her with him in the paramedic's car. Everything was like a dream from that moment. She couldn't hear anything or anyone. Her eyes were focused over his pale face and the mask he had to wear to help him breathe. She was crying, but she couldn't feel anything until they reached the hospital. Then they pushed her away and she had to sit there, in the long and empty corridor and waiting for news._

_"Aria!" Ella's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she found out that she was sitting on the cold floor, leaning her head on the wall. "Aria?" Ella reached her and helped her to get off the floor. _

_Aria practically fell into her mother's arms and started crying out loud. She couldn't hold the tears anymore. She knew she had to be strong and pretend that this meant nothing to her. She had to pretend that Ezra meant nothing, but she couldn't and she was so tired of doing that._

_"Mom," Aria sobbed, "what I'm going to do, mom? What?"_

_"Sh-hhh," Ella hold her tightly. "Everything will be alright, you'll see."_

_"It's not," Aria sobbed and pulled back. "It hasn't been in a long time!"_

_"But Aria..." _

_Ella couldn't finish, because Ezra's doctor got out of the Emergency Room. The situation was dangerous, he told them. They had controlled the bleeding, but it was still risky. Now they only had to wait. Aria simply shook her head and slid down on the nearest bench. Ella went for some water and in the mean time, Hanna, Spencer and Emily rushed to their friend. Hanna crouched in front of Aria and looked at her friend's eyes. _

_"Aria?" She asked carefully. "Is everything okay?"_

_"They... they said that it's... complicated," Aria shrugged, trying to control the need to cry again. "But he's alive."_

_"That's a good news," Emily sat near her. "And we have another one for you."_

_"Yeah?" Aria looked at Emily with empty eyes. "What that news could be?"_

_"They caught the man who shot Ezra!" Spencer sat on Aria's other side. "It's Noel."_

_"Good," Aria nodded._

_"They're taking him to the Police," Hanna added._

_"He deserves to suffer," Aria muttered and her eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna make him pay, I swear!"_

_"Aria?" Spencer touched her shoulder and her friend looked at her. "We just told you they're taking him to the Police. He will pay!"_

_"Whatever they're going to do to him there, it would be little!" Aria scoffed. "He deserves to pay! And I'll make sure that he'll do that for the rest of his pity life!"_

_"Okay," Hanna shuddered. "You're officially scaring me now."_

_"The water!" Ella announced her presence and gave a cup of water to her daughter. "Hey, girls. Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah," they all answered and then Spencer started to explain what actually went down in that rooftop. _

_Few hours later, they let Aria in Ezra's room. It was morning and she had changed her clothes with new ones. Ella made her eat something for breakfast and she felt kind of good. She would feel even better when Ezra woke up. She took his hand and sat on a small chair near his bed. Aria reached out and touched his face, fixing the bangs, covering his forehead. She stared at his face, the face she loved the most in the world and then she cracked up again. The tears touched her face again and she cried silently. Only her shoulders moved from time to time. Then something happened. A miracle, as she would called it later on. Ezra moved his hand and when she looked at his face, she saw his beautiful blue eyes staring at her with love. That was the moment she had promised to herself that she was going to be with him no matter what. He was the love of her life, her soulmate and she was going to do everything in her powers to stay with him. _

_Few weeks later, they released him from the hospital and he could go back home and back to his teaching job. They had to hide their relationship again, but it was only for awhile and Aria didn't have problems with that. She had thought of everything. The thing she hadn't thought of, was Melissa. She found out that Spencer's sister was "-A" from the news. Then she had called to Spencer and asked to meet with her. They fought over the phone and Aria refused to talk to her friend ever since. She couldn't forgive Spencer all that. She knew that Melissa is the one to blame, but she was truly convinced that Spencer lied to her on purpose. That lie had almost cost Ezra's life and that was enough reason for Aria to be angry to the rest of the world and she still was._

**_Now Days_**

"Aria?" Hanna shook Aria's shoulder and she looked at her. "Hey, are you okay? The lunch break is over."

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Aria nodded and even smiled. "What do we have for the rest of the day?"

"Library," Hanna made a face. "We have to do that research, remember?"

"Yeah," Aria nodded again and got off the table. "I do remember now."

"So," Hanna sighed when they while they were walking to the Library, "did you talk to Ezra?"

"You were dying to ask me that the whole day, huh?" Aria gave her a look and Hanna blushed.

"Yep, actually!" She nodded and her blonde curls danced around her face. "I was curious."

"We still have time to decide," Aria shrugged. "I gave him time to think about and let's face it, we still have time to think about."

"Yeah," Hanna looked at her friend playfully. "I just imagined a little baby-boy Fitz running around. He would be so cute!"

"Hanna!" Aria scoffed and Hanna laughed.

"Tell me you didn't think about it?"

"I'm 17!" Aria pointed out, but Hanna rose up her eyebrows. "Okay, fine! I'm almost 18 and yes, I thought about it. Happy now?"

"Very!" Hanna nodded again, biting her lower lip. "Now," she said when they entered the Library, "let's get to work!"

Aria just shook her head and followed her friend, with a little blue-eyed baby in her thoughts. Yeah, he would be so cute. Just like his father.


	7. Chapter 7: What people talk

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: What people talk**

Aria could barely pass through the week. When the weekend came, she was eager to leave her home and finally sink into Ezra's arms. She had missed him badly, even though she could've seen him in the school. It wasn't the same. The school was the place where they had to lie. When they were alone and together, they were real and just themselves. This was why when she finally arrived in his apartment and he opened the door, Aria simply snuggled in him. Her arms wrapped around his middle and her head rested on his chest. She inhaled his scent with closed eyes and a smile on her face. When she felt his arms finally wrapped around her, she finally felt like home. That was Ezra for her, her home. He was the most safest place in the world. He was the person she loved the most in this world. People would say that she was crazy to think like that, when she was almost 18. They would say that she was too young to know what she wants from her life. They were all wrong.

People would look their whole life for someone to love that strong. She had found that person when she was only 16 and she didn't feel sorry for any minute she spent with him. Her smile grew wider when she felt his hands slipping up and down her back. Then he took her in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. When he put her onto the bed, she snuggled in him. Her leg slid in between his. Her hand rested on his chest and her head was on his collarbone.

"Home," Aria muttered and sighed with another smile on her lips. "I feel like home."

"What?" Ezra asked quietly and she looked up.

"I feel home when I'm with you," Aria looked up at him with a shy smile on her lips. "I know what you're gonna say. It does feel strange, huh?"

"Nope, actually." He kissed her nose. "It doesn't feel strange at all. I was thinking the same."

"You do?" Aria chuckled. "So we're thinking the same... Well, it's not like this is a first."

"Yeah," Ezra kissed the top of her head when she rested it back onto his collarbone.

"I've had a dream last night," she said quietly.

"You do?" He asked and she nodded. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Yeah," Aria cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I dreamed of a small house, our house. There was a small garden outside... and a ball. You know... such colorful ball that only the small kids have?" Another light smile appeared on her lips. "I was outside, reading a book and you... you were playing with a small boy there. He had your hair and your eyes and you looked so happy. I was happy."

"Aria..," his voice sounded huskily.

"What?" She shrugged. "That was just a dream."

"I know, but...," he cleared his throat. "That means you're thinking about it."

"Maybe I am," she looked up at him. "I told you, that doesn't mean I give up college or university. That only means that I'd postpone my plans."

"It's gonna be difficult."

"But not impossible," she shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I want this baby."

"Why?" His voice when low.

"Because it's yours," her answer was simple.

"That's it? It's that simple?" Ezra's voice was like a whisper. "Just because it's mine? Aria, you're about t to turn 18. Being a mother should be the last thing in your mind right now. You should enjoy your life and have fun. You should pick a good college or university and have the amazing opportunity to become the next best novelist of all time. I know you can do it. I've read your works."

She pulled back and leaned on her elbow, staring at his face. "So you're saying I should have an abortion then?" Her face was blank and her voice emotionless, but she was sure that Ezra could read her pretty well. He had proven that so many time and this time, it was not any difference.

"I didn't say that," he pulled back as well. "I'm just saying that we should explore the options."

"You know what's funny?" Aria sat on the bed with angry face. "These are the same words my mom used when she and my dad were trying to send me to a boarding school. She said that they are "exploring the options". When the truth was, they were simply trying to separate us."

"You can't blame them, Aria." Ezra sat on the bed as well. "They're thinking of your best interest."

"So you're saying that they're thinking what's the best for me?" She snapped. "Did somebody asked me then what I want? Did somebody asked me what I feel? No one! You did the same mistake at the beginning of our relationship, remember? Why's everybody thinks what's the best for me, but nobody even bothers to ask me what I really want?" Her voice rose up and now she sounded angry.

"Can you please calm down now?" Ezra tried to touch her, but she pulled back. "Aria!"

"No!" She got off the bed. "I'm asking you! Did anybody even bothered to ask me what I want?"

"Okay," he sighed tiredly and ran his fingers through his hair. "What do you want?"

"I want the baby!" She snapped. "I want you! I want us! And you know what else do I want? I want the people to watch their damn business and stop messing with my life!"

"Okay," he got off the bed and stood up in front of her. His hands reached for her and this time she didn't pull back. He rubbed her arms calmingly. "We're going to do whatever you want. You know that's gonna be a shock for your parents, right?"

"Not so much," Aria shrugged. "My mom knows about us. I'm pretty sure that dad suspects something as well. And honestly, I'm sick and tired of lying. I just want this High School to be over."

"I know," Ezra wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled in him. "Just few more months, okay? Then we'll decide where we are going to live and… stuff like that. "

"Okay," Aria finally calmed down in his arms and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Just few more months… I can handle that."

"I know you can," he kissed the top of her head and she sighed with satisfied look on her face.

After she spend the weekend with him, Aria went back home. It was harder and harder to do that every week. The only thing she wanted to do lately was to spend every minute with Ezra. She wanted to be with him in every way possible. She was honest when she had told him about the High School. She had picked the path for her life from now on, and she was impatient to start walking on it.

Monday started as usual. She didn't feel any change and everything looked normal. Hanna and Caleb were like glued together again. Emily and Spencer were staring at her across the hall. She was trying to control the urge to look at Ezra as if he was her life, which was the truth. The only time of the day she actually enjoyed, was her time spent with Hanna and Caleb in the cafeteria by lunch.

Aria's appetite had grown and Hanna couldn't help but to notice that. She was giving her a knowing look from time to time, but she kept her mouth shut for now. That was something Aria was thankful for. She didn't need more people telling her what she had to do and what was right for her.

"Aria?" She heard Spencer's voice and looked up with annoyance. "Please, we have to talk."

"Let go, Spence!" Aria shook her head. "I told you that I'll talk to you when I'm ready. That's not the right time."

"I have the feeling that's never going to be the right time!" Spencer frowned. "You can't blame me forever for something that my sister did."

"I'm not blaming you for Melissa," Aria sighed and got off her chair. "I'm blaming you for the way you dealt with this situation. We could've stopped her so many times, but you insisted that it wasn't her! You've said that we don't have proves when we've had so many!" She snapped. "I am blaming you for this! Now, if you excuse me… I have classes." Aria tried to walk by Spencer, but she grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" She scoffed.

"Spence!" Hanna got off her place and Caleb followed her. "Let go, okay?"

"We have to talk!" Spencer pulled back reluctantly. "I've said I'm sorry so many times…"

"Not enough!" Aria hissed and walked away, followed by Hanna and Caleb.


	8. Chapter 8: The next step

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The next step**

Hanna went to her to Philadelphia the next day after school. Aria had to do something and it was dangerous to do it while she was living in Rosewood. She had to visit the hospital and made sure that everything was okay. She couldn't do that with Ezra of course. It was still unacceptable. She understood that and she had asked Hanna instead. Her friend was almost happy to help. They took Caleb's car and called a hospital before that to arrange an appointment. They got there in the early afternoon and were just on time.

"Ready?" Hanna asked her when they stood in front of the doctor's office. Aria nodded with a nervous smile and Hanna smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry too much, okay? You've already decided what to do."

"Aria Fitzgerald?" A nurse opened the door and looked around.

"Fitzgerald?" Hanna gave Aria a look.

"I'll tell you later," Aria shrugged and walked into the doctor's office.

She gave blood and then went to see the doctor, having to change her clothes with a special gown before that. Doctor Martin was a nice middle-aged woman, blonde and with a nice, warm smile.

"Please, come here, Aria" she said and nodded at the special and funny looking in Aria's eyes, stretcher. She followed doctor Martin's instruction. "Now, put your legs here," doctor Martin nodded at the stretcher and Aria followed her instructions. "Is it your first time?" She asked, still smiling at the young girl.

"Yes," Aria nodded.

"Okay," doctor Martin nodded and put some gloves on. "I know what you've asked and because we're not ready with the results, I'll proceed carefully. Okay?"

"Okay," Aria nodded and tried to relax.

Ten minutes later, doctor Martin sent her to change into her own clothes while she was calling for the results. Even if she had seen something, she didn't tell her a word and Aria felt nervous again. She didn't let that nervousness to take over her though. She took a deep breath and looked at the small mirror in the bathroom. Hanna was right. She knew what she wanted to do with her life from now on. This was just a necessary step forward. This was just the document that would confirm her new status. Aria nodded at her reflection in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. Doctor Martin was waiting for her, this time behind her small desk.

"Aria?" She smiled again. "Pleas, come and sit." She nodded at the small chair opposite her. "I've got your results."

"Okay," Aria sat on the chair and crossed her legs. "Well?"

"You are definitely pregnant and you are in your seventh week," doctor Martin sighed. "Now, considering your young age... I doubt that it was something that you've planned."

"Nope," Aria shook her head. "I haven't planned it."

"Then... I guess you came here not only to confirm your suspicious, but to have an..."

"No!" Aria interrupted doctor Martin and her face went pale. "I didn't come to ask for abortion!"

"You didn't?" the doctor looked surprised.

"No," Aria repeated. "I only came her to..," she coughed and blushed. "I don't know what I can and I cannot do. Do I have to follow a special diet or something? I just, I came to make sure that what I know it's true and... I need someone's advice."

"I understand," the doctor smiled again. "Did you talk to your parents?"

"Does that has something to do with my pregnancy?" Her voice went cold. "Because..."

"No," doctor Martin shook her head. "But I'm guessing the father of the baby knows?"

"Yes," Aria nodded. "He knows."

"Okay then," doctor Martin sighed. "Not a single mother then?"

"No," Aria shook her head again. "Just tell me what to do now."

"I'll give you a prescription," doctor Martin started writing something. "You have to start taking special vitamins. No special diet for now, just avoid spicy food. Also, I'm gonna give you something for the morning sickness."

"I don't have it," Aria blinked.

"Don't worry," doctor Martin laughed. "It'll come eventually. I'm guessing it won't be that bad, since you're telling me that you feel fine now."

"Yeah," Aria nodded and took the prescription.

Hanna was waiting for her outside and Aria only nodded when she got out of the doctor's office. She was surprised when Hanna squealed and hugged her tight. Aria gave her a quizzical look when she pulled back, but Hanna smirked.

"Congrats for the small Fitz!" She winked at her and Aria rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you're thinking like that," Aria sighed when she got into Hanna's car. "My family won't be thrilled."

"Ugh!" Hanna made a face and started the engine. "Just don't think about it. You have less than three months to hide it. Besides, your birthday is coming soon as well. You're gonna be eighteen soon."

"In a month," Aria tried to smile.

"See?" Hanna nudged her friend. "Just don't think about it. Now, I'm gonna leave you with Fitz and then I'm going back home."

"You can't-"

"Yes, I can!" Hanna glanced at her friend. "We both know that you need him right no,w and you're gonna feel miserable if you don't see him. I'll tell that you were with me the whole night... and I'll call Caleb!" Hanna grinned.

Aria just shook her head and smiled. Hanna was such a matchmaker.

They arrived at Rosewood around eight in the evening. Aria called home to tell that she's gonna spend the night with Hanna. They were supposed to study for the French test the next day. Honestly, she was tired of lying. She knew that her mom probably figured it out where she was going to stay for the night. Ella didn't say a word though and Aria was thankful for that.

When she reached Ezra's apartment, she didn't even have to knock. The door opened immediately. He had probably seen her outside. His hair was messy and his eyes studied her face nervously. Aria just smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle, snuggling in him. She could hear and feel his sigh of relief when his arms wrapped around her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when he pulled back and let her into the apartment. "I thought we were going to meet this weekend."

"I had to see you," she put a small paper bag onto the table and turned around to face him. "Hanna took me to a hospital in Philly."

"What?" Ezra's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I had to make sure," Aria rubbed her stomach softly, "about this."

"So?" He took her hands and stared into her her eyes. "What happened?"

"It's true," she smiled. "I'm in my seventh week. Doctor Martin recommended some vitamins and no spicy food." Aria nodded at the small paper bag on the table. "So, Hanna and I took the vitamins and I came here for food."

"How are you doing this?" Ezra looked at her with disbelief.

"Doing what exactly?" She stared at him with confusion.

"You are so calm," he rubbed her arms. "You look like... this is normal."

"Because it is... to me," Aria moved closer to him and put her hands on the both sides of his waist. "I never planned for this to happen. I never thought that I'd want this. But it happened and I'm going to accept that. I'm going to lie to you if I say that I'm not scared. I am. I know that this is the right thing to do though. You and me," she leaned closer to his face. "This was always felt right and this is why it's so normal to me."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He said, before his lips could touch hers. Her heart skipped a beat as usual. That happened every time Ezra was holding her in his arms like this. That happened every time he was kissing her like this. It was something that was never going to change.

"Now," Aria grinned when she pulled back. "How about the food?"

"Right," Ezra chuckled. "Let me feed you."


	9. Chapter 9: Babe

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

It looked like everything went back to normal. Surprisingly well, until the moment Aria had to upgrade her results at PE. She had to run for time and she used to do that pretty well before. However, now there was a little complication down the road and she barely reached to the final line out of breath. She fell on her knees and palms. Her head hang between her shoulders and she breathed heavily.

"Aria?" She could hear Hanna's voice, but she couldn't answer. "Aria are you okay?"

"Aria?" Her PE teacher rushed to her and knelt right beside of her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Aria managed to answer, still trying to restore her normal breathing. "I just need few minutes."

"What happened to you?" Her PE teacher helped her to get up and she could see her concerned look. "I've never seen you looking so tired before."

"How are my results?" Aria tried to change the subject.

"They are good," her teacher looked at her notebook. "It could be better. Do you wanna try tomorrow maybe?"

"No, no," Aria shook her head. "I'm fine with these ones."

"Okay," her teacher gave her a quizzical look. "You can go and hit the showers now."

"Thanks," Aria nodded and turned around, just to see Hanna standing there. Spencer and Emily were near by. They all looked concerned, but only Hanna knew the real reason why she looked so tired. "I'm gonna take a shower." She told Hanna. "Are you coming?"

"Sure," Hanna nodded. "In a minute."

Aria nodded in return and looked at Spencer and Emily again. Spencer still had that apologizing look on her face, but Aria just shook her head and walked inside the school for the much needed shower. She felt really refreshed after she took it. Then she put her clothes on and took her bag from her locker. She looked around and pulled out the vile with the vitamins she had to take at this hour. Just when she heard the alarm of her phone, announcing that's the correct time for these vitamins. She took them and hid the vile in her bag just in time. The other girls started coming back from the PE class, Hanna, Emily and Spencer among them.

"Sorry it took me so long," Hanna sat close to Aria. "I had to run the distance once more," she made a face. "My time suck."

"Well," Aria shrugged. "It's gonna be better than mine anyway."

"Yeah," Hanna was already fully clothed, and just putting on her high heals. "That reminds me..," she looked up at her friend. "How are you?"

"Better," Aria sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"And..," Hanna trailed off, looking at Aria's stomach.

"Good I think," Aria resisted on the urge to rub her stomach. "I just took my vitamins. I have to start with the Folic acid soon."

"When?" Hanna got off her place. "Do you have it?"

"Yes, I have it." Aria sighed. "At home."

"At your parents house?" Hanna hissed and looked around. "Are you crazy?"

"No!" Aria scoffed. "Do you think I'm that stupid? It's at my other home."

"Fitz?" Hanna furrowed her brows and Aria nodded. "Good."

"I know," Aria looked around. "Can we go now? It got really crowded here."

"Sure," Hanna grabbed her bag and followed her outside the locker room.

The rest of the day passed smoothly. Aria felt little light headed, but she didn't pay that much attention to it. She thought it was normal for her situation right now. That was until she almost fell on the ground after her Math class. It was good that Spencer was there. She grabbed her arm and supported her back to her desk. Aria sighed and looked at her friend.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"I know it takes you a lot to tell me this," Spencer said quietly and looked around. The last of their class mates had left the room. "I know that you won't hear me again, but I really am sorry, Aria."

"I know," Aria leaned forward on the small desk and rubbed her forehead. "I have a bottle of mineral water in my bag. Can you please..."

"Sure," Spencer opened Aria's bag and pulled out the small bottle, giving it to her friend. "Here you are."

"Thanks," Aria didn't even try to smile.

"And since we're talking..," Spencer trailed off. "I saw you taking the vitamins in the locker room. Melissa used to take the same when she was pregnant."

"Spencer!" Aria scoffed.

"I know it's not my business, but..," Spencer sighed. "You have my back if you need it. I can't even imagine how difficult it is for you right now."

"Thanks," Aria muttered, rolling the bottle between her hands. "And it is... difficult."

"Does Fitz knows?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Yes, he does." Aria nodded. "My parents on the other hand..."

"Got'cha," Spencer sighed. "I'm actually not so worried about your mom. But your father..."

"Yeah," Aria chuckled bitterly. "He won't take it good. He had plans for me, you know? Ezra crushed these plans since their beginning. My dad thought that my feelings... our feelings are not so deep. He thought that he could crush our love just like that. You know what he did and what he tried to do before."

"Yes," Spencer nodded. "But Ezra stayed."

"Yes," Aria looked at her friends. "He stayed and he lost his job, because of it."

"He wanted to be with you, Aria!" Spencer said softly.

"I know," Aria smiled. "I know how he feels about me and that didn't change. He still wants what's the best for me."

"Don't worry too much, okay?" Spencer rubbed her arm soothingly. "You're gonna turn eighteen in a month and then nobody could tell you what to do with your life."

"Yeah," Aria sighed and got off her seat. "I know and I'm still angry about Melissa."

"I know," Spencer got off her seat as well. "But you have to understand, Aria. She is my sister."

"She's in the jail where she belongs, Spencer!" Aria's eyes narrowed. "Same goes for Noel."

"Yes," Spencer nodded with sad eyes. "I know that and you're right."

"I don't think I could forget this, Spence," Aria said carefuly. "They hurt him... they hurt my heart and this is something I'd never forget."

"I know," Spencer nodded. "I just hope that one day you're going to be able to be friends with me again."

"Just give me some time, okay?" Aria smiled softly.

"Okay," Spencer nodded and they both left the class room.

When Aria finally got back home it was almost evening. Her mother had cooked something for dinner and she felt thankful. She had a nice dinner with her family. Her father was happy how the things were going for him in Hollis. Mike was doing good at school and finally has his normal life back. His depression period was over and so was his relationship with Mona. Her mother was doing good as well and she loved her job as a teacher. The things for her family looked more than normal. Aria felt tired and by the end of the dinner she excused herself and went to her room. Her phone ran just when she was about to go and take a shower.

"Hello?"

_"Hey,"_ Ezra's voice made her smile and she locked the door. She didn't want to be interrupted.

"How are you?"

_"How are _you_? I've heard you felt bad during your PE class?"_ He sounded concerned and she frowned.

"I'm fine," she sighed and sat on the bed. "Everything is fine. I took the vitamins and I'm gonna start with the Folic acid this Saturday. Don't worry, okay?"

_"You know I'm always worried when it comes to you, Aria,"_ now he sounded serious.

"I know, babe," she said softly. "And I love you for it."

_"Miss you,"_ he said after a long pause and she smiled once again. That was something unusual for him. He wouldn't say that he miss her in the middle of the week, because he wanted her to be strong. _"I'm sorry I said that."_

"No, no!" Aria chuckled. "I'm glad you said it. I miss you too."

_"Two more days,"_ he said quietly and she bit her lower lip.

"Two more days," she repeated, grasping her phone tighter.

_"You have to go to bed now,"_ he said after awhile. _"Need some extra sleep."_

"Yeah," Aria chuckled. "I'm gonna do that. I love you."

_"Love you too,"_ he said and hung up the phone.

She got off the bed with a huge grin on her lips and went to unlock the door. Then took her favorite blue towel and went to take the much needed shower before bed.


	10. Chapter 10: Some quiet moments

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Some quiet moments**

The next month came surprisingly quick, so it was time for Aria's birthday. She had a pretty good idea of how she wanted to celebrate it, but she knew that she couldn't. She still had to maintain the lie of her being an ordinary teenager, who just turn eighteen and had no other problems in their life, except choosing the right University. The truth was that she could care less about choosing the right University. Her main problem was her wardrobe and the fact that nothing suited her as before. She had gained weight around her hips and her breasts were growing bigger every day. She had noticed the change in her appetite also. She ate a lot, four times a day. It wasn't surprising, giving her background at the moment. Aria was careful however, because she wasn't ready to tell the news to her parents. They would get furious and she was still not ready for that emotional outburst.

Hanna, Spencer and Emily had prepared a special birthday party in Hanna's house. Hanna loved to do such things. She had even ordered the cake and made sure that everything was ready for the party. The only thing Aria had to do was just to be there. She went shopping with Hanna and Emily. She really needed something that was not so tight around her waist. Finally, she picked a silky dark blue dress with a deep V-neck and no sleeves. It showed her smooth legs and it was loosen around the waist. This was the thing Aria needed, so she bought it.

It was around seven when they showed up at the party. It was full of people, so Aria gave Hanna a look, but he friend shrugged with a smile. So, Aria followed her example and put a fake smile on her face. She honestly couldn't wait to go back home and call Ezra. She hadn't heard from him the whole day and she missed him already. She managed to smile and shake hands the whole evening and even dance. The only thing she refused to do, was to drink. Her friends were giving her odd looks, but she just didn't care at the moment.

"Now," Hanna grabbed her hands and pulled her to the door. It was probably around nine o'clock and Aria felt already exhausted. "It's time for your main present."

"What?" Aria looked at her with confusion.

"Is he here?" Hanna looked at Spencer, who was waiting for them by the door.

"Yes," Spencer nodded. "Just arrived."

"Huh?" Aria looked between them and then looked at Emily, who was standing right next to Spencer. "Em?"

"I think you're gonna love that surprise, Aria!" Emily hugged her. "Happy birthday!" She said and opened the door. Hanna pushed Aria outside and closed the door behind of her back.

Aria was still confused, but then her look fell onto the man, standing not so far away. He was waiting for her, leaning on his car. Aria's face shone when she saw him. She started walking to him, but then she ran and practically threw herself into his open arms. Finally, her home.

"Happy birthday, babe!" She heard his soft whisper close to her ear. "Your friends thought that you're going to love the surprise."

"Oh yeah," she pulled back slightly and gave him a kiss. "I love it!"

Ezra smiled and opened the door of the car for her. Aria turned around for a moment to see her friends peeking through the window. They waved at her with grins on their faces and she chuckled. Then she walked into Ezra's car and put her seat belt on. Ezra did the same and started the engine. They traveled in silence to his apartment. Then he pulled over and helped her to get out of the car. They both walked to his apartment and he opened the door for her. The table was ready, full of all sorts of delicious vegan food. There was also a cake and two candles for romantic atmosphere.

"Did you do it?" She asked him, while he was helping her with her jacket.

"I've got a little help," he shrugged and took off his jacket as well. "Spencer stopped by this afternoon. She told me that you're busy buying something that fits your new... figure."

"So this is why she wasn't with us!" Aria shook her head and waited until Ezra pulled a chair for her. "Thanks," she smiled at him.

"You're welcome," he winked and took his place. "I'm glad that you're talking."

"Yeah," Aria took her fork. "I thought I should give it a try."

"It was long ago, Aria." He said carefully, but she shot him a look.

"Not so long ago to me."

"Okay," Ezra reached out over the small table and took her hand. "Let's talk about something better, okay? How about... you're getting older with another year?"

"I love it," she rubbed his thumb with her own. "It makes me closer to the age I don't have to answer to my parents."

"Aria," Ezra shook his head. "You know that..."

"Shh-hhh," she smiled. "I know and let's eat now."

And that was the end of the touchy subject for the night. They ate their dinner, enjoying at each other presence. He drank wine and she drank water. Then she blew the candles and they fed each other with the delicious cake. He gave her a small black box, wrapped in a red bow. It was her present from him and when she opened it, she saw a gorgeous engagement ring with a beautiful white stone, sparkling in the candlelight. Her eyes went teary when he pulled out a small silver chain and threaded the ring onto it. Then she turned around and let him put that improvised necklace to hang around her neck.

"Soon," he whispered close to her ear and kissed her bare shoulder.

"I can't wait," she leaned back on him and touched the ring with trembling fingers.

"Hey, are you okay?" He turned her around, so she could face him.

"Yeah, why?" Aria touched his face.

"We haven't exactly spoken today," Ezra shrugged. "I wanted to ask you about..."

"The thing we never talk about when we're alone?" She furrowed her brow.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"We're fine," Aria smiled. "Everything is fine. I have to go and see Doctor Martin once again the next week."

"What? Why?"

"Don't be so jumpy!" She sighed and went to sit on the bed. "It's something normal. She has to check if everything runs smoothly."

"So you have no... problems so far?" Ezra started cleaning the table.

"Nope," Aria sighed and took off her shoes. "Except that annoying dizziness from time to time. Also, I gain weight every day."

"I can see that," he glanced her for a moment.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I like some parts of you that... gained weight," he chuckled.

"Figured," she threw her hands up in the air. "And I thought you didn't notice."

"I always notice things when it comes to you, Aria." Ezra's voice went serious and she sighed.

Few minutes later, they were lying in the bed, snuggling. Her back was touching his chest and a smile was dancing around her lips. That was her favorite place and she loved every second of it. His hand fell on her stomach and rubbed it carefully. Aria wasn't sure that he even realized what he was doing right now, but she stood still.

"Hmm," she mumbled after awhile.

"What?" He stopped with his movements right away.

"That feels nice," she snuggled even more in him. "I have to say that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah and you know what? I don't want to think about tomorrow."

"Me too," he kissed the top of her head. "Me too."


	11. Chapter 11: Thoughts of our future

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Thoughts of our future**

Aria got through her morning sickness in the next morning. It was a good thing that she wasn't at home. Her mother was always there on Saturday mornings. By this time, she usually was already in the kitchen and making the breakfast. This was why, Aria was thankful that she was at Ezra's place. It was kind of... bad. The strains left her powerless for a moment and she slid down the wall, leaning her head on the cold tales. Ezra was still sleeping, but she was sure that he would wake up soon. Two sharp knocks on the door announced that he was awake.

"Aria?" He opened the door or the bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Sure," she tried to smile. "Just give me a moment."

"Mhmm," he mumbled and took her in his arms. The next thing she felt was the softness of the bed beneath her. "Do you want something?"

"Water?" She looked up at him and touched his face. "Hey, don't worry. I'm fine."

"Okay," Ezra tried to smile and went to the small kitchen box, pouring her some water. He put the glass in her hand and sat close to her. "What happened?"

"My first morning sickness," Aria mumbled and took a sip of the water. "Yeppie!" She rolled her eyes.

"Not a good thing, huh?" Ezra touched her face for a brief moment and she leaned on his palm.

"Nope."

"Are you sure about... this, Aria?" He looked serious. "I don't like the way you look right now."

"That's just a period, Ezra." She shrugged and put the glass on the night stand. "And I'll be fine. Now, I have to take the vitamins and the Folic acid."

"Where are they?" He said and got off the bed.

"Bathroom, top shelf," Aria announced and leaned back on the pillows.

"Okay," he walked into the bathroom and reappeared just few seconds later. "I found them!"

"Good for you!" She chuckled when he gave them to her.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked carefully after she took all of it.

"Um," Aria bit her lower lip, thinking. "I'm hungry."

"Already?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"I'll go and take something, okay?" He leaned to kiss her.

"Okay, but please... hurry up!" She grinned.

"I will," he said, putting his clothes on and walking out of the apartment.

Aria relaxed back in the bed. She rested her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. Her thoughts led her to the time, where she had to tell the truth to her family. They would be shocked, she was sure. Would they support her decision? Probably not. They had showed it to her so many times already. The only reason that everything was quiet and somewhat happy back in her home, was because she didn't even dare to mention Ezra's name. Her mother had found out that she was back with him and was fine for now. Aria couldn't help but wonder, what would have happened if she had told her about her pregnancy. Although, her mother wasn't that much of a problem. Aria could talk to her and made her see her needs. Ella could see what made her daughter happy. It was not like that when it came to her father though. Byron was against her relationship with Ezra and had showed that to her so many times already. Even when he knew they were dating, Ezra's name was like a taboo in their house, because of Byron. Aria couldn't get it, but she was more than happy to oblige that time. At least Byron didn't do anything against Ezra, after he kicked him out the college of course. That was something Aria couldn't forgive, even now. Ezra was a good teacher, professional. He loved his job and that had nothing to do with him dating Byron's daughter. Her dad couldn't leave it this way though. He wanted him out of Aria's life and he did everything in his powers to make that happen. Ezra had stayed and therefore, in Byron's mind he had to get fired.

That didn't stop Ezra from staying in Rosewood either. Aria was clever enough to realize that the only reason for him to stay in Rosewood, was she. She made everything in her powers to support him. That was when her parents were out of the picture and they weren't the main obstacle in her and Ezra's life together. She was happy for awhile. Just before that Malcolm and Maggie madness happened. But it was good that everything was in the past now. However, she had to decide when and where to announce the pregnancy to her parents. She was scared of their reaction, but she had to do it anyhow.

Ezra arrived with their breakfast and they moved to the small table to eat. He had bough bagels, and at one point she found out that he had stopped eating and just staring at her. Aria blushed and put what was left of her third bagel back in her plate. Then she heard his quiet laugh and grinned. She loved his laugh and his smile. They were so rare these days. Ezra was constantly worried and it was not about him and his job. It was about her. He always worried too much when it came to her.

"No, please," he shook his head still laughing. "You can continue eating. I just felt sorry that I didn't buy more of these. It's like you're eating..."

"...for two now?" Aria took what was left of the bagel and took a bite.

"Yeah," his laugh died down and he was only smiling now. "You're eating for two," he coughed. "So... what you're going to do with your PE classes?"

"What about them?" She finished with her bagel and leaned back on her seat, drinking her tea.

"Did you cover all the results?"

"I think so,"Aria shrugged. "They called me the other day. My teacher wanted me to fix one of the results. It lowered my grade, but I refused."

"Oh," his smile disappeared completely. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She frowned.

"For... this," he waived with his hand.

"I think I know what you mean and you better stop it right now!" Aria scoffed. "I don't want to argue with you, okay?"

"I know, but..." Ezra got off his chair. "Aria, are you sure that this is what you want?"

"I told you to to stop it and I mean it!" She looked up at him.

"You have..."

"What?" Now she got off her chair and stared at him. "I have what?"

"You have so many opportunities ahead of you!"

"When you were lying in that hospital few months ago and I was there, watching you..," she sighed and ran her fingers through her messy hair. "You know what I realized? I realized that my opportunities meant nothing! My future is not worth it unless you're there. I... need you there, Ezra! Don't you get it? How many times I have to tell you that?"

"Okay, but..," he walked to her, taking her hands in his ones. "You know that this is something big!"

"I know," she looked at him carefully. "Are you telling me that you're not ready for it? Is this the whole problem?"

"What? No!" He shook his head. "I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean?" Aria stared into his eyes. "I feel like you're scared more than me here, and this is something strange."

"Maybe I'm scared!" He sighed and pulled back, sitting on the sofa.

"Why?" She went to sit close to him. "I know that it happened all of a sudden, but why can't you accept it? I already did and I want it."

"And you're happy?" He looked at her with disbelief.

"I didn't know how to feel at the beginning," Aria sighed. "But then... there's that feeling that you can't really describe it. When you love someone and you're caring a part of him that close to your heart... this is something big, Ezra." She smiled softly. "I hope you're going to understand that feeling one day. Maybe when you hold your child for the first time? Then you'll know what I'm feeling right now."

"But you're too young, Aria," he shook his head.

"I think we passed this," she chuckled, stroking his cheek. "And you can't stop that feeling, just because of your age."

"Okay," he sighed finally and dragged her onto his lap. Aria snuggled in him. "I'll try."

"Thank you," she planted a kiss on the crook of his neck and heard his quiet laugh.

She came back home on Sunday. Ezra had some important paperwork to do. It was the end of the school year after all and he was busier than ever. Therefore, Aria decided that she could spend the Sunday lazing around her own house. When she came back home, the house was quiet and she thought that her parents and Mike were out somewhere. That was even better. She sighed and went to her room, but when she pushed the door open, she found her mother sitting on her bed. Her face was pale.

"Mom?" Aria rushed to her. "Are you okay?"

Ella just sighed and looked up at her daughter, "Are you pregnant? And please, don't lie to me!"


	12. Chapter 12: Better at lies

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Better at lies**

Aria just stood there with blank face and didn't even blinked. "What? Who told you that?" She asked and dropped down the bag, she was holding. "I'm hearing it for the first time."

"I told you not to lie to me, Aria!" Her mother got off the bed. She really looked upset, but Aria didn't even tremble. "Well?"

"No," she lied, "I'm not pregnant. Happy now?" She turned around and took off her jacket, hanging it onto the chair. "Who told you this?"

"Does it matter?" Ella asked quietly.

"It does, actually," Aria turned around, with her hands on her hips. "I wanna know."

"It's not important," Ella sighed and looked at her daughter.

"Oh, I get it!" Aria went in attack. "So, I have to answer your questions, but you don't have to answer mine? That's so fair!"

"Don't be upset! Why would you if it's just a lie?"

"Just a lie?" Maybe it was because of her hormones, but the blood rushed into Aria's head and made her angry. "I wanna know who's spreading these lies about me, so I can deal with that person!"

"Calm down, okay?" Ella tried to touch her arm, but Aria pulled back. "Aria?"

"I want the truth, now!" Aria scoffed. "Who was it?"

"Don't you think that you're overreacting here?" Ella sighed again and pulled back. "It doesn't matter. The dinner wold be ready in five minutes."

"I'm not hungry and you still haven't answered to my question!" Her heartbeat fastened. Someone had found out about her and Ezra. Who was it?

"I think you should come downstairs anyway, Aria!" Ella just gave her a final look and left the room.

Aria shook her head and went to sit on the bed. She hung her head between her shoulders and took a deep breath. She wasn't ready for this. Nobody had to know yet. It wasn't the right time. They had to keep that secret just two more months. Then everything would be fine. Maybe if she kept repeating that in her head it would turn out to be true. She shook her head and went to her closet to change her clothes. She pulled out her favorite pair of jeans and a green T-shirt and thew them onto the bed. Then she took off her clothes and hang them onto the chair. Her look fell onto the big mirror in her room. Her hand rubbed her still flat stomach. It hid her secret pretty well so far. But after all, it was too early to be showing it. Aria sighed and reached out for her T-shirt. Then she put on her jeans, but there was a problem. She couldn't zip it to the end.

"Fuck," slipped through her clenched teeth and she looked at the mirror again. "I might need new clothes soon."

Aria showed up downstairs ten minutes later. Her family was waiting for her at the table. Mike was in the middle of the story of how his team won the cup this season. Ella was serving the food in front of Mike and Byron with a smile on her face. Everything looked normal. Aria sighed with relief and took her place at the table. She quickly sank into Mike's conversation and even started joking with him. Ella put a plate with Aria's meal in front of her and she started eating, without even noticing. Just when she was about to finish it, Aria noticed that the meal was a bit spicy. She looked at what was left in her plate and then at her mother. She was engaged in a nice conversation with Byron. Mike had left the table already and when to his room, probably getting busy with his laptop.

Aria pushed the plate away from her and excused herself as well. She felt an unpleasant feeling down in her stomach and she had to run upstairs. It was good that she reached the bathroom on time. When it was all over, she sat on the toilet and leaned her head on the cold wall. Her arms wrapped around her middle and she took a deep breath with her eyes closed. A spicy food. That was in the list of the no-things.

"Are you going to lie to me again?" Ella's voice surprised her and Aria opened her eyes quickly.

"Lie about what?" She played around the subject.

"Do you really want me to repeat that word when your father might hear it?" Ella looked over her shoulder and went to close the door of Aria's bedroom.

Aria sighed and left the bathroom, going to sit on the bed. Her mother was still in the room and watching at her closely.

"That's one of the things I can do really well, you know?" Finally Aria looked at her mother with a bitter smile on her lips.

"What is that thing?"

"Lie," Aria tilted her head. "I made an art of that thing. You'd be surprised actually, how good I am."

"Aria!" Ella frowned. "This is not..."

"I had to lie!" Aria looked at her mother calmly. "I had to lie, because I fell in love with my English teacher. I had to lie to protect your relationship with my dad. I had to lie to try and find out who's Ali's killer. I had to lie to keep Ezra safe," Aria chuckled bitterly. "I cheated on my boyfriend to be with Ezra, so I lied to him as well. Now, I have to lie to protect that life that's inside of me. I'm pretty much sure what would you ask me to do. Well, maybe. But I'm pretty sure of what my dad would ask me to do."

"You are too young, Aria!"

"Do you get now why I had to lie?" Aria frowned. "Because now you're going to tell me that I have to do what's best for me."

"Yes, because I'm your mother!"

"Do you see the irony of that?" Aria rose her eyebrow. "Because I want to do what's the best for my child as well."

"That was not fair and you know it!" Ella lowered her voice. "That's a mistake and you can still fix it."

"And this is the exact reason I got so better in lies," Aria got off the bed and walked to her mother. "I have to protect the people I love and sometimes, a lie is the best way to do it."

"I'm gonna call, Ezra!" She turned around, but Aria grabbed her arm.

"You're not going to do that, mom!" She hissed. "He knows everything!"

"Aria!" Ella looked at her daughter and Aria pulled back. "Of course he knows, but maybe he's going to put some sense into you! It was his fault after all!"

"His... fault?" Aria shook her head. "Actually... it was mine."

"What?"

"I don't want to discuss my sexual life with my mother!" Aria snapped. "But it really... wasn't his fault that time."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

"Then you should try not to blame Ezra for everything in front of me!"

Ella opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it quickly. She turned around and put her hand on the door knob, but then stopped and turned around to face Aria. "I found your vitamins, by the way. You should be more careful if you want to keep that... secret." Then she left the room and closed the door quietly behind her back.

Aria blinked few times, staring at the closed door and then grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

_"Aria?"_ She heard Ezra's voice at the other side of the line. _"Something's wrong?"_

"I can't do this anymore!" She rubbed her forehead and her voice trembled. "I know I have to be strong, but I'm not."

_"Hey, hey!"_ He sounded worried. _"Tell me what happened?"_

"I wanna be with you right now," she sniffed, hating herself for being so weak. "I want to hug you and forget that the other world even exists!"

_"Aria..."_

"My mom knows!" Her voice trembled again. "And... I don't know what she's going to do."

_"Calm down, okay?"_ Ezra tried to comfort her. _"She only want what's the best for you, Aria. She loves you."_

"I want that child, Ezra!" She sniffed once more. "I want it and I'm scared that they're going to..."

_"Hey!"_ He interrupted her. _"Nobody's gonna force you into anything! You have me to protect you, remember?"_

"Yeah," she calmed down a bit. "But I miss you now."

_"I miss you too,"_ he sighed and she grasped the phone. _"Just two more months, okay?"_

"Okay," she sighed.

_"I love you,"_ he said after a short pause.

"I love you too," Aria answered him and hung up.

She curled up in two in her bed, hugging the pillow. Just two more months...


	13. Chapter 13: Getting ready for the prom

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Getting ready for the prom**

_Her hands were covered in blood and she was screaming. She was screaming his name, desperately trying to stop the blood. Why he didn't open his eyes? Why? She kept calling his name, but nothing. the sound of the sirens deafen her. They were here. They were going to help him. Ezra! She kept calling his name, touching his pale face. But he didn't wake up. His eyes were closed and his face was covered with blood from her hands. It was his blood. Why they were so slow? Somebody had to help him! She screamed. Then she screamed again. The sound of her own cries echoed in her ears._

_"Ezra!"_

"Aria?" Her mother's voice pulled her back into the reality.

Aria opened her eyes, breathing heavily. Cold sweat ran down her spine and she looked around. She was in her own room and her mother was sitting on the bed. Aria looked at her still confused and with fear in her hazel eyes. "Ezra!"

"He's okay, honey," Ella said quietly and Aria threw herself in her mothers arms. "That's just a dream," Ella rubbed her back soothingly, but Aria was still shaking."Calm down now, okay?"

"He's safe," Aria said, as if she was trying to convince herself. "He's safe?"

"He is, honey." Ella repeated her daughter's words. "He's safe."

"I want this to stop," Aria whispered and finally pulled back. She wrapped her arms around her folded legs. "I want these nightmares to stop already!"

"It's not for a first time then?" Ella looked at her carefully and Aria shook her head.

"I keep having them ever... since," she lowered her voice. "I'm just... I keep seeing that picture in my head and everything is so vivid. I keep reliving the... event."

"Did you talk to somebody about this?"

"Yes," Aria nodded. "I talked with Ezra. He always tells me that I have to forgive and forget. But... I can't do that!" She rested her chin on her knees. "I don't know why. I just... can't!"

"Because you love him that much?" Ella said after a long pause. "It was a shock to see him like this."

"Yes," Aria said with trembled voice. "Yes, it was."

"But he's here now and everything is okay."

"It's not okay!" Aria looked at her mother. "It's so far away from okay! I still have to lie and I don't like it. I'm so tired of this, mom!"

"I know," Ella touched Aria's arm. "But you have to be patient."

"Did you tell..."

"Did I tell your father about your situation?" Ella shook her head. "No."

"Why?" Aria looked at her mother with curiosity. "I thought you share everything with him."

"Because I'm also a mother," Ella leaned and kissed Aria's forehead. Then she got off the bed. "Sleep now. You need your sleep."

"Thanks, mom." Aria smiled and watched how her mother was leaving the room. Then she leaned back on the bed and took her phone from the nightstand. She wrote a small message to Ezra.

_"I love you. A."_

Then she put the phone back on the nightstand and went back to sleep. There were no nightmares this time and she was able to rest until the alarm woke her up in the morning. there were no morning sickness this time and she was thankful. She took her vitamins, took a shower and went downstairs for her breakfast. The house was quiet as per usual. Aria was the last one to leave to school. She took the bagel, left for her on the table and grabbed her bag. It was time for another day of lies.

When she got to school, her friends were already there. They were waiting for her in Ezra's class room, because that was the first thing they had to have for the day. Hanna hugged her and Emily made a joke how older she looks than the day before. Spencer only said hi, because she was too busy finishing her homework. She wanted to be precise as usual. The bell announced the beginning of the class and Ezra walked into the class room. He wore his red plaid shirt and the tie, that was his gift from Aria. She couldn't help but grin. Thankfully, nobody pay any attention to her strange behavior. Ezra noticed it though and he quickly turned around to the black panel. Aria could swear that he grinned as well.

The class went smoothly and when the she heard the bell again, she was actually surprised haw fast the time had passed. Spencer gave Ezra her homework and he took it with a smile. They exchanged few words, because he was helping her to choose the right University. It was not a surprise that few of them wanted Spencer as their student. Hanna and Emily were chatting about the upcoming prom. Hanna was the one in charge to organize it and Emily promised to help her. Aria waited her friends to leave the room and then went to Ezra. He looked around and then gave her an intense look.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" He asked her carefully and her smile faded.

"Why are you asking?"

"You only send me messages like these in the middle of the night, if you have one of these." Ezra frowned. "Aria... how many times we have to talk about it? It's in the past okay? We're together now."

"I know," Aria bit her lower lip. "I know, but I'm still scared."

"I really want to kiss you now," Ezra tilted his head and she chuckled. "What?"

"I like to hear that," Aria shrugged. "So... what are we going to do this weekend?"

"Relax," he said and sat on his chair.

"Relax?"

"Mhmm," he nodded.

"Okay," Aria walked close to him and touched his hand on the desk. "I have to go to Philly the next week."

"You want me to come with you?" His thumb slipped over hers one.

"Do you want to?"

"I need to," Ezra looked up at her.

"We can think of something," Aria smiled. "Love you, babe," she whispered.

"Love you too," Ezra smiled softly at her and she left the room.

Aria had to stay after classes to help Hanna, getting ready for the prom. It was in less than two months and everybody looked excited. She felt really good and full of power. They had to rearrange one of the drama classes room. It was big enough for their gathering. They had to move the chairs out of the room so it could get repainted. Aria felt strong enough to try and help the people who were caring out the chairs. That was until she felt a small pain down her waist. She put the chair down and leaned back on the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hanna's angry voice made her look up to her friend. "Who told you to carry these chairs?"

"I'm fine," Aria frowned.

"You're not!" Hanna frowned and dragged her friend to the nearest chair. "No heavy lifting, remember?"

"But..."

"Nah-ah!" Hanna shook her head and looked around. "Caleb?" She rose her voice. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Is that how you call it these days?" He walked to her, frowning but it was obvious that he was just teasing her. "What I have to do for you, mistress?"

"Help me with these chairs, because Aria here can't take no for an answer!" Hanna grinned and Caleb leaned to kiss her. "Thank you."

He simply shook his head, and took the chair that Aria was carrying just few minutes ago. Hanna winked at him and then looked at Aria.

"I'm fine!" Aria felt the need to say.

"You just rest here, okay?" Hanna tilted her head. "I'll think of something else that you can help me with."

"Fine!" Aria pouted and that made Hanna laugh.

"You're gonna thank me one day."

Nobody noticed Ezra, who was standing not so far away with a soft smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14: Secret meeting

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Secret meeting**

Hanna and Caleb drove her close to Philly and stopped right before its entrance. Ezra was waiting for them there, leaning on his car with arms crossed before his chest. Aria said her goodbye to her friends and went to him. He opened his arms for her and she threw herself in there. Her head rested on his chest and she felt his lips touching to top of her head. That was her place. That was her home. She heard Hanna and Caledb's car driving away and finally pulled back. Ezra was smiling and she touched his face. She loved his smile. It was so real, cute and genuine. It was like he was smiling only for her. She couldn't help herself and leaned to kiss him. It was as if they hadn't seen each other in forever.

"Hey," he said finally and opened the door of his car for her.

"Hey," Ariz grinned. "Are you ready?" She asked him when he got into the car as well.

"Yes," Ezra looked at her briefly and started the engine. "I am ready."

"Okay," Aria nodded and rubbed his thigh. "Let's go then. I think we'll be there just in time."

"Okay," Ezra coughed. "Something else I need to know?"

"Well," Aria shrugged. "I used your name the first time I was there. But then I decided that I'm going with my own."

"Why?" He gave her a quick look.

"Because I want doctor Martin to be my doctor," Aria looked at him. "She already have my medical record and everything. She gave me prescription for the vitamins and she didn't call to my parents."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Aria shrugged. "I think she's really cool."

"Really cool?" Ezra chuckled.

"What?" Aria frowned. "Did I just sounded like a teenager?"

"You are... a teenager." He went serious and that made her frown.

"Are we going through this again?" She mumbled. "I'm getting tired already."

"I'm sorry," Ezra coughed and looked at the GPS, showing him the way to doctor Martin's office. "So your doctor knows about me? She knows about us?"

"She only knows that you're older than me," Aria leaned back on her seat. "And she knows that you're with me on this. I think she was glad to know that I won't be a single mother."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Aria paused for a second. "She thought that I want to make an abortion. I can't blame her. People see how young I am and... they simply jump into conclusion."

"You are young, Aria," Ezra parked the car in front of doctor Martin's office. "But I also think that you can't judge the book by its covers."

"Yep," Aria nodded and leaned to kiss him again. "Let's go now."

They got out of the car and he took her hand. Aria grinned, lacing her fingers with his ones. It felt like they are pretty normal couple right now. This was why she loved to come in Philly with Ezra. Nobody knew them and nobody pay any attention to them. His thumb rubbed hers one for a brief moment. It was like he was trying to comfort her and Aria was thankful for that.

When they knocked on doctor Martin's door, she was already waiting for them. She smiled when she saw that Aria was not alone.

"That's the father, I presume?" She offered her hand to Ezra and he took it. "Hello, I'm doctor Martin."

"Call me Ezra," Ezra shook doctor Martin's hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Aria told me about you the last time we saw each other," the nice doctor said and she took her place behind her small desk. "I can see why she loves you so much."

"Is she?" Ezra looked at Aria, who was blushing. "Thank you."

"Now," doctor Martin looked at them when they sat opposite her. "Do you take your vitamins? And the Folic acid?"

"Yes," Aria answered. "I take them just they way you told me."

"Okay," doctor Martin opened her medical record and called for a nurse. "Now we have to take some blood to see if everything is alright."

"Okay," Aria nodded and followed the nurse.

Ezra followed her with worrying eyes, until they hid in the next room. Doctor Martin noticed his look and smiled.

"Don't worry," she said and he looked at her. "She's young so everything should be fine."

"I," he shifted on his chair, "I'm sure it will be."

"Then? What is bothering you?"

"She's dealing with lots of things lately," Ezra said quietly. "She insists that everything is fine, but..."

"She's not as strong as she used to be?" Doctor Martin gave him a knowing look and he nodded. "Well, I have to say that's completely normal. As far as I can say, Aria is a really strong and independent girl, although I should say a woman already. She knows what she wants and what to do to get it."

"Trust me, I know that," Ezra laughed quietly.

"Then... you don't have to worry too much," doctor Martin smiled. "I'm sure that everything will be okay."

"Can I ask you something?" Ezra asked, throwing a brief look at the door, where Aria was. "Why didn't you call her parents? I know you're obligated and..."

"I've seen lots of stuff in my career," doctor Martin interrupted him. "Most of the girls in her condition are coming here for abortion." She sighed and stared at him. "But Aria came here with something else in her mind. She wanted to keep the baby. It took me just one look to notice that she would fight for her child. And something tells me that her parents won't be happy."

"No," Ezra shook his head. "They won't."

"And... she's not alone in this," doctor Martin stared at him. "Most of the girls in her age are. They got pregnant, got dumped and the next thing they do is... to come here and... fix the problem. That's how they call their pregnancy, a problem. Aria didn't do that."

"So you decided to help her?" Ezra lowered his voice.

"I will," doctor Martin smiled. "So you don't have to worry, okay?"

"Okay," Ezra nodded just when Aria came back in the room. "Hey?" He smiled at her.

"Hey," she smiled back. "What are we going to do now?" She looked at doctor Martin.

"Now," she nodded at the ultrasound. "Let me check how the things are while we're waiting for the results."

"Oh?" Aria looked confused. "But I thought it's still early?"

"No," the doctor shook her head. "It's not."

She helped Aria to climb onto the medical table and turned on the ultrasound machine. Ezra walked to them and she took his hand. His thumb caressed hers again and she smiled. Yeah, she loved him so much. He was there, beside of her and she felt relaxed. Doctor Martin helped her with her blouse and then squirmed some gel onto her belly. She pressed the affix of the machine to her belly and stared at the small screen in front of her. Aria flinched, because the gel was cold, but the feeling was far from unpleasant.

"Okay," doctor Martin said few minutes later. "Everything looks good so far."

"It does?" Aria looked at her and get off the table.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "Now we only need your blood results and we're done for today."

"Good," Aria smiled at Ezra when their eyes met, but she lost her balance on their way back to their seats. "Oops!"

"What happened?" Doctor Martin looked at her.

"It happens a lot lately," Ezra answered instead.

"It does?"the doctor looked at him.

"Not so..."

"It does!" He interrupted Aria.

"Okay... we have to check this then."

Few minutes later the results were read and were on doctor Martin's desk. She studied them carefully and then looked up at Aria. "Do you eat?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Yes," Aria nodded with confusion. "I haven't lost my appetite. Why?"

"There are signs for anemia, but..." doctor Martin rubbed her chin. "I don't think we should worry, yet."

"Yet?" Aria grasped Ezra hand. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Lower your stress and everything will be fine," doctor Martin smiled. "I'm gonna give a new prescription."

"Okay," Aria nodded and looked at Ezra. He tried to smile and squeezed her hand.

They left the doctor's office few minutes later. Aria was extremely nervous, but she was trying not to show that to Ezra. The thing was, he knew her too well and he could tell that something bothered her. He didn't say a thing though. They got into the car and drove off in silence, only stopping at one place to buy the new vitamins. Then they were on their way to Rosewood.

"Don't worry," he squeezed her hand briefly and she looked at him. "I know you and I know what you're thinking. Just... don't worry too much, okay?"

"But..."

"No but!" He looked at her for a moment. "Just relax and take it easy. I'll make sure for the rest of it."

"You do?"

"I'm looking for apartments in Philly," he changed the subject. "I picked a few, but you have to see them and decide where do you want us to live."

"Really?" She grinned.

"Really!" He winked at her.

"I love you!" Aria leaned to give him a quick kiss.

"I know," he stared at her with all the love in the world, gathered in his eyes. "I know you do."


	15. Chapter 15: Hug me tight

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Hug me tight**

Everything ran smoothly from then on. Aria felt way better after the new vitamins. She kept her pregnancy hidden from her father. It looked like her mother supported her decision and she was happy about that. Everything was really good, except the morning sickness. Aria felt drained every time and she needed more time to recover. It was good that she was the last one to go to school and the house was empty. That was good, until the moment she stepped into the High School. Then she had to deal with Ezra's worried look. It was getting harder for him to hide his feelings for her. She could feel his worried look every time he thought that people were not looking. Aria knew how dangerous that was, even if they've had only moth in this place. Ezra had accepted a job in a High School in Philly and Aria had picked the apartment. It was big enough for three people to live there. Actually, it was pretty big. She tried to talk about that to Ezra, because she knew that they were not that good with the finances. He only smiled and said that he had taken cared of. Then she found out that he had talked with his family. Aria knew how much he hated this.

His mother had tried to separate them so many times, that Aria had lost the count. That was one of the reason, Ezra wanted her out of their lives. First it was all that Maggie and Malcolm fiasco. Dianne had talked to Aria, making her feel insecure of Ezra's feelings about this situation. Luckily, Ezra had found out what was happening and made sure that everything was okay between them. Then Dianne had contacted her again, threatening to destroy her if she tries something with Ezra while he was her teacher. Aria didn't say a thing then, because they were broken up and she was convinced that they didn't have a future together. She had found out later that Ezra never actually stopped loving her, and somehow his mother had found out. She was afraid that he would try to do something and that was the reason she talked to Aria. Dianne was hoping that Aria would be the one to stop him if he tried something. It turned out that Aria wasn't able to do that. She loved him too much as well.

Then after he got shot and they were at the hospital, Dianne arrived again. She made a scene in the middle of Ezra's room, while he was still sleeping. Aria had tried everything to push her out of the room. She knew that Ezra needed more time to rest and recover. A scandal with his mother wouldn't help him that much. Dianne had refused to leave the room, accusing Aria of ruining her son's life. Aria had tried everything to make Ezra's mom to lower her voice, but nothing happened. Ezra woken up and overheard the scandal. He called for the nurse and made sure Dianne was among the people not allowed to visit him in the hospital. But the damage had done. Aria ran out of his room in tears. She didn't know what happened in that room after that. She could only see Dianne walking out of it with angry face. She didn't even pay a look at her when she left the hospital.

That was the last time Aria saw Dianne. Then, one night, a little after she told Ezra about her pregnancy, she overheard him talking on the phone. His face was angry and his voice was sharper than usual. That could only mean that he was talking to his mother. Aria knew that he didn't want to have anything in common with his family's money. Apparently, now the situation had changed. Ezra was forced to swallow his pride and admit that he needed his share. Aria tried to convince him that he didn't have to do that. They could've thought of something, just like they always did. He had refused. If they were about to be a family, they needed the money. He only wanted his share of it, just enough for them to buy a new place and start their life together.

She could see how hard that was for him. He wasn't the person who'd live like that. He didn't want the money. He wanted to have his own career and his own life. He was on his way of building it when Aria had showed up in his life. She felt guilty that she had ruined that for him. He quit his first job for her. Then they got him fired. Now, he was forced to quit again because of her. Every time he was telling her that he would do everything for her. He was telling her that it didn't matter where he works, as long as she was with him. Aria was trying to accept that, but there were some guilt there, hidden in the corner of her soul. She loved him so much and she wanted him happy. She was just not sure if that new situation was his happiness.

It was for her though. The morning sickness didn't matter, because her love for that baby grew more every single day. She didn't know how that happened. She didn't plan that. Her plans were way different. However, now she wanted to hold that child in her arms. Her child. Hers and Ezra's. She was going to give him the child he wanted. She knew how happy he was when he thought that Malcolm was his son. She could see it in his eyes and she was sure that he would be an amazing father. The question was, was he ready for it now?

"Aria?" She heard her mother knocking on the door one morning. "You're gonna be late for school."

"I can't go today," Aria said with small voice and climbed onto the bed again. She snuggled under the covers just when her mother opened the door. "I'm sorry," she said with trembling voice. "I don't feel strong enough to do that, mom."

"What's wrong?" Ella walked to her with worried face. "You don't feel good?" She sat on the bed and touched Aria's forehead.

"I don't feel strong enough to do that," Aria mumbled and shivered under the covers. "It was bad this morning, really bad."

"I don't like this," Ella frowned. "Maybe you should call your doctor? I'm sure you have one already."

"Yes," Aria nodded with closed eyes. "I have one in Philly."

"Call her then!"

"No," Aria shook her head slightly. "If I call her and she comes here, I'll have some explaining to do."

"What?"

"My dad, remember?" Aria sighed tiredly. "And I don't feel strong enough to fight with him right now. He'd attack Ezra and I don't want that to happen. It was mainly my decision to keep the baby. But you know dad. He'd blame Ezra. He'd always blame Ezra!"

"I know," Ella sighed and touched Aria's face. "But you have to do something, honey. This is not normal."

"Doctor Martin said that I have anemia," Aria's eyes were still closed. "So, mornings like this one would not be something strange."

"Okay," Ella got off the bed, still worried. "If you're saying."

"I just need some sleep, mom." Aria mumbled.

"Sleep then," her mother said quietly. "Don't worry about anything, okay?"

"Okay,"Aria mumbled half asleep.

She slept the whole day and when she woke up, it was almost time for dinner. When she came downstairs, her face was pale, but she felt strong enough to sit on the table. Her dad noticed that and looked at her mother. Ella just smiled and said that Aria was with a flu and that was the reason she skipped school that day. Byron seemed to accept that explanation. Mike was missing and when Aria asked about him, her mom told her that he was with his new girlfriend.

"Well," Byron pushed his empty plate away and leaned back on his chair. "At least one of our kids has a social life." He looked at Aria, who shifted on her chair. "I think you should have fun as well, Aria. It's been too long."

"Too long?" She looked at him and frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

"Too long after your last relationship," Byron shrugged. "What happened to Jake anyway. He was a good guy."

"And he wasn't Ezra!" Aria scoffed, but tried to control herself. "You know dad, this is getting old."

"Aria!"

"What?" She tilted her head. "What do you want to hear? That I forgot about him? That I moved on? That I've stopped loving him?"

"Aria!" This time was her mother. "This is not the time and place to..."

"He wasn't good for you!" Byron interrupted her. "He was only complicated your life! I wish you could've seen that."

"What?" Aria rose her voice and clenched her fists on the table. "He was doing... what?"

"Aria!" Ella tried once again.

"The only thing he was doing was to love me!" But Aria was too pissed off to listen to her mother. "He was so worried about me and he gave up his dreams to be with me! Is that what you're calling complication?"

"He was your teacher, Aria! He still _is_ your teacher!" Byron scoffed.

"Only for a month!" Aria sighed and got off her seat. "Then..."

"Then what?" Byron insisted and narrowed his eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I don't feel good," Aria whispered and looked at her mom. "I'm going to my room."

"Aria!" Her father called her, but she ignored him and went upstairs.

Her whole body shook when she went back to bed. She was angry, but she was so tired of fighting. She only wanted to sleep and she felt so tired. Aria sighed and snuggled in the covers. She fell asleep right away, hoping that the things would look different in the morning. They didn't, but this time her mother wasn't at home. She felt so weak that she couldn't leave the bed. Luckily, there was not a morning sickness this time. She still felt drained though and decided she would call her doctor later that day. Later, when she had more power to do that.

She woke up in the late afternoon just to see Ezra's face close to hers. She blinked, thinking that she was still sleeping. His hand reached out to touch her face and she smiled, leaning to his touch. His eyes looked worried and she wanted to be strong enough to touch his face as well, even in her sleep.

"You should've called me," he said quietly and Aria sighed. That wasn't a dream. Ezra was in the room, with her. "Your mom told me that you felt bad yesterday and when you didn't show up today..."

"I'll be fine," Aria mumbled and felt strong enough to sit in the bed. Ezra was sitting not so far away from her. "What are you doing here? My dad would be home any minute."

"I don't care!" Ezra shrugged. "I'm honestly sick and tired of hiding."

"Ezra," she shook her head. "You know that's important now."

"I won't be here the next month so," he shrugged again. "What difference does that make?"

"Your reputation?" Aria stared at him. "You need it."

"I don't think your father would tell anybody," Ezra frowned. "He's not interested of ruining my career, not anymore."

"Because he's sure that we're not together," Aria frowned. "He got you fired the last time, remember? I don't want you to get into trouble again."

"Aria," Ezra ran his fingers through his hair. "Your mom knows about us! She knows about your pregnancy and I think it's wrong if you have to hide it from your father! You know that a secret like this could destroy your family! Forget about my reputation! It doesn't matter right now!"

"I don't want to see you suffer," Aria said quietly. "You know how important you are to me, right?"

"Oh Aria," he sighed and pulled her into his lap. She snuggled in him and felt his kiss on the top of her head. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? Sometimes I wonder, what I've done in my life to have you. You're like a miracle to me, a treasure that I have to keep from the world."

"Yeah," Aria sighed, listening to the beating of his heart. "And the world showed nothing more but its bad side to us."

"Not only," Ezra whispered. "We're together now, right? That's something."

They stood in silence for awhile and just as she was ready to pull back, Aria heard the door opening. She shifted her head enough to look there and she froze. Her father was back from work. He was staring at them with disbelief and then... his whole face went angry.

"What the hell you're doing here?" He snapped at Ezra. "I thought you were out of our lives for good!"


	16. Chapter 16: Having a child

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Having a child**

Aria felt her blood ran cold. Her heartbeat fastened and she clung to Ezra. Her hands grasped his shirt, refusing to let him go. She felt her hand on her back and looked up at his face. He was smiling, trying to calm her down. But she wasn't. She was so far away of be calm right now. Her look fell on her father again. He hadn't moved from his place, just staying there and staring at them.

"I don't think we have to argue right now," Ezra looked at her father. "I thought we were pass this."

"I thought the same, but apparently I was wrong!" Byron frowned, walking into the room. "Get your hands off my daughter!"

"Dad!" Aria tried to protest, but Ezra pulled back and made sure that she felt comfortable back in the bed. "No!" She shook her head, looking at him. "Don't do that! You don't have to do that, Ezra! Please!" But he simply shook his head and got off her bed.

"I want you to be calm now, okay?" He insisted and looked back at her father. "I'm gonna leave now, but I want you to remember something. I'm not out of Aria's life and I'll never will be! As long as she wants me in her life, I'll be there."

"Who do you think you are?" Byron clenched his fists and that forced Aria to get out of the bed. "I thought you caused enough problems already!"

"Dad!" Aria grasped Ezra's arm and stared at her father. "Be reasonable!"

"You stay put of it!" Byron scoffed. "This is between him and me!"

"You made that a problem, Byron!" Ezra frowned. "Why it has to be such a problem now? It wasn't an year ago!"

"My daughter almost got shot!" Byron took a step towards Ezra, but Ezra didn't move. "She also gave up from her teenage years, just to be with you! You forced her to grow up quickly and she's supposed to enjoy her life now!"

"Dad, stop!" Aria rose her voice, feeling the tremble of Ezra's body. She could almost touch the guild, washing over him. "That's not the truth and you know it! I choose to live my life like this! I chose to love him, okay? It's my choice and that's it! You can't tell me who to love! You can't tell me what I have to do with my life! I'm old enough to do that!"

"You're just a kid, Aria!" Byron snapped and stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Your whole life is ahead of you."

"I'm not a kid!" Aria screamed. "Do you hear me? I'm not your little girl anymore and you have to understand that! I'm a woman! I know what I want! I love Ezra, okay? I want him and I want to spend my life with him! If that means that I won't see you ever again... then so be it!"

"Aria, don't!" She heard Ezra's voice. "He's your father and..."

"Do you see what you've done?" Byron interrupted him. "That's all on you!"

"Stop it!" Aria screamed again and stood in front of Ezra. "It's not anybody's fault! Leave him alone, dad!"

"Get out of my way, Aria!" Byron moved forward with clenched fists, but Aria refused to leave her place. "Aria!"

"No!" She shook her head furiously. "I won't!"

Byron sighed and just when she thought that he'd back off, he moved forward pushing her out of his way. Aria swayed and her body hit the door of the closet. Then she felt onto the ground, looking at her father with disbelief in her eyes. Byron stared at her for a moment, realizing what he had done and Ezra just stood there. Aria could see the anger rose in him. It was so obvious, that she could swear that she could touch it. When she tried to get off the ground and prevent another disaster from happening, sharp pain cut through her middle. She screamed and fell on her knees again, clutching her stomach. Her ears rang and she looked up just to see Ezra's anger turning into fear. She didn't have time to calm him, because another pain cut through her stomach.

"Aria!" Ezra took her into his arms. "What..?"

"Hospital!" She said through clenched teeth. "Now, please!"

"What's going on here?" Ella rushed into the room. "Aria?"

"Mom?" Aria tried to control her breathing. "Mom I..," then she screamed from another pain and lost consciousness in Ezra's arms.

She woke up in a hospital bed. It was quiet, so quiet. Aria licked her lips and looked around in confusion. Ezra was standing by the window, with his back facing her. His head hang between his shoulders and his hands were resting on the cold glass. She coughed and he turned around. His eyes were red as if he had cried. Aria frowned and reached her hand towards him. He walked to her and laced his fingers with hers, sitting on the small chair, close to her bed. He planted a kiss on the back of her hand and stared at her.

"You're gonna be fine, I promise!" Ezra said quietly and that scared her. Something had happened. He ran his fingers through her hair. "If I have to fight the world to be with you and make you happy, then you can be damn sure that I would!"

"Ezra?" Aria stared at him with worried eyes. "What happened? Please, tell me!"

"Everything will be okay," he tried to smile.

"Ezra!" She insisted. "What happened? The baby?" She blinked furiously to stop the tears. "Something happened to it? Please, tell me! Did I lose it? Ezra!"

"Sh-hh," his hand touched her face soothingly. "They thought you would."

"But?" Aria was still worried. "But what?"

"But they said that they stopped the bleeding just in time," he sighed. "If you keep the bed this week and... you're careful with your medication then... it would be fine."

"Good," she sighed with relief. "Then... everything's okay?"

"Your father knows," Ezra said quietly. "He... "

"What?" Aria closed her eyes in pain. "He wanted to..."

"They asked your parents about... you know," Ezra coughed and looked away. "It was complicated and they asked if the baby should be saved.

"And?" Aria grasped his fingers. "Please, tell me!"

"I want you to be calm now, okay?" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. The baby is alive and well."

"Tell me!" Aria insisted.

"Your mother insisted, but your dad..."

"Ezra!" Aria rose her voice.

"I don't want you to have problems with your parents, Aria!" He sighed and stared at her face. "That's the last thing I want for you."

"I want the truth, please!" She was calm enough to hear it when she knew that her baby was out of danger.

"He tried to forbid me from seeing you," Ezra finally said. "He's not so happy with the whole situation and honestly, I can't blame him. Then your mother told him that it's not his decision to make and he should think of your happiness."

"You cried," Aria touched his face. "Why? Is it because of my father again? Something he told you?"

"I don't want to lose you, Aria." Ezra kissed the back of her fingers again. "I'm not sure I'll ever be ready for that. But... I want you to be happy and your father is right. If that was my daughter, I'd probably react the same way."

"Okay," she said quietly. "But that doesn't explain the tears on your face. Something else happened?"

"I just realized that I'm gonna be a father," he smiled all of a sudden. A smile that touched his face and brought some tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna be a dad and... the woman I love is going to be the mother of my child. Do you realize how unreal that sounds?"

"But..," she frowned with confusion.

"I just," Ezra leaned close to her face. "You have to understand that, I've never hoped that something like this would happen in my life. I want you and our baby!"

"Okay," her eyes searched his ones. "And..."

"Like I've said," his hand touched her face again. "If I have to fight the world to be with you, I will!" Then he leaned even closer and his lips touched her lips in a gentle kiss. It was so soft and tender that brought some tears in her eyes as well. She sighed and put her hand on his face. Her finger stroke his cheek and she sighed when he leaned his forehead on her one.

"It took you long enough," she mumbled.

"Yeah," Ezra smiled and kissed her nose. "But I'm here now."

A soft cough interrupted their private moment and Ezra pulled back. They looked at the door where was Aria's mother. She was staring at them with a strange expression on her face. Aria sighed and looked at Ezra then. He looked at her back and leaned to kiss her forehead, telling her that he was going to grab a cup of coffee. Aria knew that he wanted to give her and her mother some time alone. She couldn't stop the smile while her eyes followed him on his way out of the room. She couldn't hide the love anymore and honestly, it was pointless now. Even her father knew that. Aria sighed and tried to sit on the bed.

"No-no!" Ella rushed to her and Aria gave her a look. "You have to lie down for now. To the end of the day at least."

"But... why?" Her heart raced again. "Ezra told me that..."

"He told you that you have to keep the bed and he's right," Ella sat on the small chair, close to Aria's bed. "He probably didn't want to scare you more."

"Tell me what happened, mom?" Aria moved her head slightly so she could see her mother better. "What really happened?"

"Well," Ella sighed. "After you passed out at home we came here. They took you to the ER and... you know the rest."

"Ezra told me that my dad wasn't happy," Aria frowned. "I can understand that, but... how was he towards Ezra?"

"It's good we were at the hospital," Ella looked at her daughter closely. "Seriously, Aria. You have to understand that pregnancy came like a shock to him."

"I understand that," Aria looked at her mother. "I know that he must've been confused and angry, disappointed even. I understand that he wanted something else for my life. But... you can't control these things, and I have the feeling that he's trying to control my life ever since we came back from Iceland."

"I know what you mean and your relationship with Ezra didn't help that much." Ella shrugged.

"That was the first and the last time I fell in love, mom." Aria said quietly. "The thing you don't know is that... he tried to walk away. He tried to give me a chance to continue my life without him. And... it hurt," Aria bit her lower lip. "It hurt more and more every time. I've tried to... live my life without any complications. I've tried and you know that, but... I just can't live without him, mom. You know that feeling? When the person you love is everything to you? When he's the air you breathe and the ground you walk on? When he's everything you've ever dreamed for and even more? Then you want to keep him and you want to keep him safe from the rest of the world. And you know the world... its been everything but kind to us."

"I know," Ella sighed. "I just wish you were older when you found out that person and you..."

"I found him when I was 16?" Aria tried to smile. "I was lucky."

"Aria..."

"We didn't plan this," Aria rested her hands on her stomach. "We wanted to wait and honestly, we haven't even thought about it. The plan was to move wherever they accept me as a student and live together. We never thought further. But this... just happened."

"When? I thought you've been careful," Ella took Aria's hand.

"We were," Aria blushed. "But that happened the night we got back together and we... didn't plan for _this_ to happen then." She coughed. "Mom, do we really have to talk about this?"

"No," Ella shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Aria made a short pause and then looked at her mother again. "How's dad?"

"Angry?" Ella rubbed Aria's hand lightly. "But you don't have to worry about it."

"Angry?" Aria frowned. "Ökay, but did you tell him I want to keep that child?"

"He'll understand, Aria." Ella sighed and leaned to kiss Aria's forehead. "I'm sure he will."


	17. Chapter 17: Prom preparation

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Prom preparation **

Aria stayed at the hospital few more days and then went back home. Her friends visited her there and she was more than happy to see them. Emily hugged her tightly and looked really concerned for her. Spencer kept babbling about some university applications and how she was going to move in to Philly soon. Aria knew that was Spencer way of trying and distract her from the problems in her life. Then came Hanna. She told her about the prom preparations and reassured her that she would buy a perfect dress for Aria. That was the main thing in Hanna's mind right now and Aria just shook her head with a small smile.

"What happens now?" Spencer asked her. She was sitting at the other side of Aria's bed at home and leaning on the small headboard. "Why are you still home? I thought you're going to move in with Fitz?"

"I will," Aria looked at her friend. "He bought an apartment in Philly."

"Hey, that's great!" Spencer grinned. "You'll be close to me then and I can visit you every day!" Aria rose up her eyebrow and Spencer made a face. "Okay, almost every day."

"What color do you prefer?" Hanna was sitting on Aria's chair and holding a magazine. "Black or blue?"

"I don't know," Aria shrugged, "Surprise me. Just... make sure it's loosened around the waist."

"Is it showing yet?" Emily was sitting close to Aria and looked at her with curiosity. "I thought it's too early."

"No," Aria shook her head. "Not yet, but I feel the change already."

"How is it?" Emily was curious. "What is the feeling?"

"Strange," Aria blinked. "I can't feel anything yet, but... they said that I have to be in the forth or even fifth month to feel the movements of the baby."

"Weird," Spencer shook her head. "And what are you going to do with your university planes?"

"They are postponed," Aria shrugged. "I'm still going, Spencer. Just... maybe in one or two years."

"I think blue is gonna work for you," Hanna nodded and closed the magazine. "Leave everything to me!"

"Okay," Aria chuckled. "Do you need any help?"

"From you? Oh, no!" Hanna shook her head. "I don't think so. You only have to relax and make sure that everything is okay."

"Any... rumors yet?" Aria asked after awhile.

"At school?" Spencer went serious. "No, we didn't hear anything. The official version is that you've had a flu, but you are better now. Your mom made sure that everything is covered."

"Good," Aria rubbed her forehead. "I don't want any problems for Ezra."

"You're still worried about him?" Hanna looked at her friend with a smile.

"Always," Aria gave her a look. "He might look strong, and maybe he is when it's needed. But when it comes to people and... rumors you know, about me... I don't think so."

"Every hero has a weakness," Spencer mumbled.

"What?" Emily gave her a look.

"I'm saying if that was a novel, Aria was going to be Ezra's weakness," Spencer shrugged. "That's all I'm saying."

"Or strength?" Hanna tilted her head. "Have you thought of that? Love can also be your greatest strength. I can say that Caleb is my strength."

"Paige is mine." Emily smiled.

"Toby is mine." Spencer chuckled.

"And you all know who's mine," Aria winked at the girls and laughed, but stopped all of a sudden and made a face.

"What?" Spencer touched her hand. "Are you okay? Do you want to call your mom?"

"No," Aria shifted on the bed. "Just an unpleasant feeling, that's all. It's normal."

"Okay," Spencer sighed. "I think we should leave you to rest."

They all said their goodbyes and left the room. Aria sighed and slid down on the bed. She snuggled under the covers and fell asleep with a pleasant smile on her face. Everything was fine for now. Everything was some kind of normal. It looked too normal even when she went back to school. If she had to be honest, she was way too nervous. What if someone had found out? What if they knew about her pregnancy? What was going to happen then? But it turned out that wasn't the case. Her class mates didn't even pay that much of attention on her return. Hanna, Spencer and Emily were around her and she thought that they were like her bodyguards. Aria smiled at that thought when she sat at her place before their English class.

"What is so funny?" Emily asked her. "Can you share the joke?"

"Yes, please," Hanna took her place at Aria's other side. "Tell us so we can laugh as well."

"I just thought that you three are like my personal bodyguards here," Aria chuckled.

"Hey!" Spencer had overheard them from her place. "Do I look like a bodyguard to you?"

"Oh yes, Lucy Liu!" Hanna teased her and everybody chuckled.

The bell rang and Ezra walked into the class. His look fell on her right away and Aria couldn't stop the smile on her face. Damn it! That was getting difficult by a second! She shook her head and opened the book in front of her. Ezra coughed and turned around to write something on the panel. Aria could swear that her friends laughed quietly, but was too busy with her book to pay any attention. When the class was over, she made sure to be the last student left in the room. Then she walked close to Ezra, who was staring at her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked carefully. "Any problems?"

"No," Aria shook her head. "No problems and no morning sickness either. It looks like everything is normal again."

"If you call that normal," Ezra rolled his eyes.

"Are we arguing again?" Aria lowered her voice. "I thought you got used to the idea."

"I still am," he sighed. "And I am happy. I'm just worried about you, Aria."

"I know," she looked around and her fingers laced with his on his desk. "And I know that's not going to change, but please... try to relax a little. I am fine!"

"Okay," he smiled. "I would've kissed you now if we were alone."

"I wouldn't protest," Aria grinned and pulled back. "Call me later?"

"Sure," Ezra nodded. "Take care, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded and left the room.

Aria decided to spend the rest of the day with her friends. Hanna was busy with the prom preparation and Caleb was around her. Spencer and Emily decided to stay and help them. She could also see Toby and Paige joining the team, so she pulled up a chair and sat on the table, Hanna used to put the decoration. The theme of the prom was romantic couples. Aria leaned back on her chair, watching the organized chaos around her. She had to admit, Hanna was good of what she was doing. She was a perfectionist and sometimes, she needed Caleb to bring her back to Earth. Aria was happy for them and she was really happy when she found out that he was back in Rosewood. Hanna really missed him. She also tried to move on, by going on dates and stuff, but it didn't work. She felt good, but not better. When Caleb moved back in Rosewood, things had changed. Hanna was glowing all the time.

As for Toby and Spencer, Aria was sure that they would end up together. He was going to follow her everywhere she went. In this case, that meant Philadelphia. The same thing went to Paige and Emily. They were both accepted in Stanford and right now made plans of their life together.

"Feeling tired already?" She heard Ezra's voice and looked around, just to see him standing close to her. He was staring at the crowd and Aria shook her head.

"You should't be here," she mumbled. "You know that, right?"

"It's a school and I'm a teacher," he gave her a look. "I'm supposed to be here, Aria."

"You know what I mean," she looked up to him, but he was still staring the students work.

"I know, but I can't stay away from you for that long," he finally looked at her. "Especially now and you know why."

"I know," her eyes softened. "But I'll see you later."

"You have to lie down more," he sighed and turned around. His hand touched her shoulder briefly. "Please, do that for me?"

"I will," Aria nodded and he left the room.

"What's going on?" Spencer came close to her and Aria looked at her friend. "Problems?"

"He's worried," Aria smiled at her friend.

"Can you blame him?" Spencer sat close to her. "You should've seen him the second day you skipped school. He was so distracted back then."

"What?"

"Oh yeah," Spencer leaned back on the chair. "He tried to act normal, but I could see that something bothered him. I asked him after the class, but he was busy to see you."

"Did he tell you this?" Aria frowned.

"He didn't have to," Spencer chuckled. "I could read him well when it comes to you."

"He shouldn't be that obvious!" Aria scoffed.

"Hey, chill!" Spencer laughed. "You both have less than a month here. It's not that big of a deal."

"It could reflect on his reputation if something..."

"Aria!" Spencer interrupted her. "Just calm down, okay? You're going to move to Philly soon and everything will be different then. Just try to relax and think of that now."

"Yeah," Aria tried to relax. "I know."

"Spencer!" Hanna screamed from the other side of the room. "I need some extra hands here!"

"Let me help!" Aria got off the chair, but Spencer shook her head.

"Nah-ah!" She nodded at the chair. "If you want to stay here, that's the place for you. I don't want to see you lifting your finger even. Got it?"

"But..." Aria pouted.

"Aria!"

"You're acting like my mom now!"

"I'm acting as your friend that loves you that much!" Spencer tilted her head. "You're going to sit here, okay?"

"Okay," Aria sighed and sat back on the chair. Just then she saw her father, walking into the room. A slight frown touched her face.

Her father was somewhat distant these days. He didn't talk that much to her. Byron was like this since the moment she came back from the hospital. Aria knew that he was still angry over the news of her unexpected pregnancy, but she thought if she could give him enough room, he would reconsider and support her decision. But it had been a week and he was acting the same way. He also had found out about her English class in Philly. It was another lie she had to tell to be with Ezra and she knew that hurt him even more. In Byron's eyes, Ezra was guilty of everything and he'd always will be. That frustrated her, but Aria kept her mouth shut for now. It wasn't the right time for scandals and she knew it.

"Are you ready to go home?" He stood in front of her with his typical, for the last few days, grumpy expression.

Aria sighed and got off the chair, "Yes, I am." She waived at her friends and followed her father. "You didn't have to come here, dad. Spencer or Hanna would've just..."

"Your mom sent me!" Byron shrugged and opened the door of the car for her. "Get in!"

"You don't have to talk to me like that," she gave him a look and get into the car, putting the seat belt on.

"You're still my kid, right?" Byron answered her when he get into the car as well.

"Okay!" Aria scoffed. "We need to talk! Now!"


	18. Chapter 18: Aria's parents

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Aria's parents**

Byron just gave her a look and started the engine. They drove off soon and he didn't say a word to her. Aria kept watching him, waiting for him to saw a word, but he didn't. Her father was staring the road in front of him. She sighed angrily and leaned back on the seat.

"So that's gonna be from now on, huh?" She scoffed. "Just because I decided to live my life the way I wanted, you're gonna act as if I don't exist?"

"It was your choice to make, Aria!" He finally spoke. "It's not mine."

"That's right, dad! It was my choice!" Aria frowned. "Can you accept it?"

"This is not something that I could approve, Aria." Byron threw her a brief look. "You know how wrong all this is."

"Wrong?" Aria blinked. "Having a child is a wrong thing?"

"Having a child at your age is a wrong thing," Byron shrugged. "I thought you have a head on your shoulders, but..."

"But what?" Aria just shook her head. "Okay, we have an improvement here. At least now it's not Ezra's fault, it's mine."

"What you both did is a mistake, Aria." He said carefully. "You should fix it and move on with your lives. It's not to late."

"I can't believe this!" Aria glared at her father. "You still think I should have an abortion? What are you talking about, dad? Can you even hear yourself now?"

"Aria..."

"It doesn't matter what I do," Aria interrupted him. "It doesn't matter what Ezra does. You're not going accept him in our family, right? And now... now even more than ever. When are you going to accept that I love him? When are you going to accept the idea of us, having that baby? Because guess what? We are having it! And we are moving to Philly!"

"Aria!" Byron stopped the car in front of their house and Aria got out of it quickly. She couldn't even stand him right now. She was really upset of what Byron was suggesting her to do. "Aria!" She could hear him calling her, but she just stormed into the house and ran upstairs, slamming the door of her room behind her back.

Aria could hear her father's steps outside, but she refused to open the door when he knocked. He wanted to talk, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him now. There was a time, when she thought that he accepted the idea of her and Ezra. There was a time, when she forgave him for what he did to his family. They never talked about it. It was all in the past. She could forgive him everything, but not the suggestion of her making an abortion. She couldn't understand him now. Aria snuggled in her bed, hugging the pillow. She fell asleep and when she woke up, it was evening outside.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she heard Ezra's voice and saw him sitting at the other side of her bed. "Are you hungry? Your parents left an hour ago, but your mom left you something in the kitchen."

"They left?" Aria yawned and sat on the bed. "Where? And why are you here?"

"They left for that Hollis gathering," Ezra waived his hand and leaned to kiss her. "And I'm here, because your mother called me. She didn't want you to be alone and... she said that I have to get used to it."

"Get used to it?" Aria tilted her head with confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"To live with you," he smiled. "That's what she told me."

"Oh?" Aria made a face and crawled into his lap. "Mhmm... that's better." She rested her head on his shoulder with a smile on her face. Then he wrapped his arms around her and she felt even better.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked and his lips touched the top of her head. "Need anything?"

"I have what I need," Aria mumbled. "Plus one."

"Plus one?" Ezra chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that."

They spent a quiet evening and then she fell asleep in his arms. He was afraid to move a muscle even and this was how Ella found them. She opened the door of her daughter's room and just stood there. It was still difficult to accept that Aria was a grown up woman, not to mention the child she was expecting. Aria and Ezra were so get used to keep their relationship hidden, that they didn't show any signs of affection in front of the other people. The only time Ella had seen them snuggling, was when she had agreed on that first dinner with Ezra. They started the evening awkward, but then everything went normal. They were joking and talking about books and movies. It was pretty nice. Just then, Ella started to accept Ezra in Aria's life. She had noticed how careful he was with her. How he held her chair when she was bout to get up or sit down. How he opened the door in front of her. How he gently rubbed her back from time to time. Every time Aria happened to look at him, a smile came across her face. Just then, Ella had realized that was something real. Aria had told her before, but Ella just hadn't seen it. Not until that moment, when she happened to see them acting as a couple.

"Hey," Ezra interrupted her thoughts and she looked at him. "I'll go soon, just give me a moment," he said and tried to move, but Aria shifted in his arms and mumbled something.

"It's okay," Ella shook her head to stop him. "She needs her sleep and she had nightmares last night, so... I think you can stay."

"She had nightmares?" Ezra whispered and he looked at Ella. "Again?"

"Yes," Ella nodded. "I tried to comfort her, but... she couldn't fall asleep after that. She was dreaming about... that night."

"Again?" Ezra frowned. "I think she's gonna need more time than me."

"Yeah," Ella nodded. "I think she'll get better once... you're in Philly," she coughed. "When do you want to move?"

"When she decides," Ezra sighed. "When she's ready, she's going to tell me."

"You really love her, huh?" Ella tilted her head.

"More than you know. When something special enters your life, you want to keep it. You want to make sure that... you've done everything to keep that someone special happy. You have to make sure that you've done everything to earn that love," Ezra kissed the top of Aria's head and she mumbled something in her sleep.

Ella closed the door quietly and left them alone. Ezra sighed and reached out to pull the covers over them. It was a difficult task, because Aria was laying over him. Her head was resting on his chest and her leg slid between his ones. He succeeded with the covers however, and sighed when she snuggled in him even more. It was such a good feeling. It felt so right to hold her in his arms.

When Aria woke up on the next morning, the house was empty and quiet and... her morning sickness was back. It wasn't that bad this time though and when she left the bathroom, she found out that she was not alone at all. Ezra was sitting on her bed and she stopped her walk for a moment, staring at him. She knew she looked terrible, all pale and with messy hair. She had brushed her teeth of course, but she still looked terrible. And yet, he was looking at her as if she was the most precious thing on this Earth. Aria sighed and walked to him.

"Do you want to skip school today?" He put his hands at the both sides of her waist. "You know there won't be any problem."

"Why?" She cupped his face and stood between his legs. "Do I look that bad?"

"You look exhausted and I don't like that," he frowned slightly. "Maybe you should skip it."

"No," Aria shook her head. "I feel fine and I'm going today. We have only two more weeks left."

"Aria..."

"We are not arguing," she leaned to kiss him and then went to open her wardrobe. "Why are you still here? I thought you're gonna leave..."

"I've tried last night," Ezra leaned back on his elbows, watching her. "But you didn't let me go."

"Oh, it's my fault then?" She took off the T-shirt that she was using for a pajama and she knew that she was all naked underneath. Well, all naked, except her panties, but she didn't count them. When he didn't answer her question, she turned around to face him, holding a black bra in her hand. "Ezra?"

"You should really put something on," he swallowed hard. "Because... you should."

"Oh?" She furrowed her brow. "Is there someone else, left in the house?"

"It's your parents house, Aria!" He mumbled and shifted on his place. "So please..."

"Oh, alright!" She sighed and put her bra on. Then turned around again and grabbed the dress, she was wearing when they first met. Then she pulled out a short leather jacket and hang it on the chair. "Better now?"

"Yeah," Ezra coughed and sat on the bed again. "When are you going to be ready?"

"Give me ten minutes?" She gave him a look and grabbed her brush. "I think I could use a cup of tea now."

"Tea?" He got off the bed. "Are you sure?"

"I can't drink coffee," she mumbled and his face changed. "Don't!"

"Don't... what?" Ezra shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I know what you're thinking and please stop! I'm good and I only need a cup of tea! Seriously, I can live on tea the next... six months, okay? It's no problem!"

"Okay," he finally nodded and leaned to kiss her. Then he left the room and Aria shook her head. Well, that was Ezra. He would always worry about her, just like she would always worry about him. That was the love after all.


	19. Chapter 19: The Prom

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Prom**

It turned out good that Aria put her all trust to Hanna. She had bought her a gorgeous dark blue dress. It has the color of Ezra's eyes and to Aria, that was the most amazing color in the entire world. It was barely covered her thighs and it had a V-neck that only teased her breasts. Aria had bought a special necklace for that dress and Ezra put _the ring_ on _that_ finger, for the night. They both thought that it was the right time, although they didn't tell to her parents. Aria's friends didn't know anything either. She kept it all in secret for now, but she was sure that they would notice the ring. It looked gorgeous in her eyes. She put it on when she and Mike arrived at the prom. Aria knew that she couldn't go with Ezra and she didn't want to go with anyone else. Therefore, she had asked her brother and Mike agreed to go with her. It looked like the best solution ever.

Ezra was waiting for her and she could see him, standing by the entrance when she and Mike arrived. He looked gorgeous in his black suit, white shirt and blue tie. The color of the tie matched the color of her dress and Aria gave him a look. He just shrugged with a smirk on his face. Mike saw the looks exchanged between them and chuckled. Aria nudged him, blushing and her brother grinned even wider. He knew what was going on and he had taken her side in the whole situation. Whatever arguments they've had in the past, they were over by now. Mike was probably the only member of her family, who had accepted Ezra in their family fully and with no questions. He wanted to see his sister happy and whomever made her happy, had his total support. Aria was thankful for that and she used the opportunity to thank him.

"Hey," she squeezed his arm when they walked into the big room, where the prom was. It was loud and crowded, so she had to lean to him. "Thank you for doing this."

"You know what I think," Mike stopped and turned around to face her. "You know you have my support on this, so... I want you to have fun tonight."

"Thank you, Mike!" She hugged him and that hug surprised her brother. He coughed and pulled back. "What?"

"Don't ruin my reputation, please!" Mike shook his head. "Now go and find Fitz! I'll... find my way to the punch."

"Mike!" Aria frowned.

"I'm sure there's no alcohol in it..."

"It's not," Ezra had walked to them and now, he was standing right next to Aria. "Well, not yet."

"Good," Mike sighed and put his sister hand in Ezra. "I'm giving you this now and I'll be around if you need me," he said, turning around and hiding in the crowd.

"This?" Ezra gave her a strange look.

"He meant me," Aria shook her head, but then smiled. "Hey."

"Hi," he looked down at her hand and smiled as well. "You're wearing it?"

"Of course I am," she squeezed his hand secretly. "That's the most precious thing I have for tonight."

"The most precious thing?" He rose his eyebrow and she chuckled.

"This thing I have for tonight, the other thing... I'll have it for a long time."

"Aha," Ezra released her hand unwillingly, looking around. "So, what is the plan for tonight?"

"I thought you knew?"

"Nope," Ezra looked back at her. "I only have to be here as a teacher."

"Oh?" Aria frowned.

"Mhmm," then he leaned to her. "And I have to be here for you."

"I like that answer better!" She grinned.

Aria had to admit that Hanna was good at organizing such type of gatherings. She had thought of everything and Aria couldn't help but to smile when she saw her hand in hand with Caleb. She squealed and when to hug Aria.

"You look great!" Hanna giggled and pulled back. "Am I awesome? Just tell me I am!"

"You are, honey!" Caleb teased her.

"Seriously!" She scoffed and her laughed.

"Hello, Aria!" Caleb gave her a brief hug. "How are you doing tonight?"

"I'm good," she looked around. Ezra went to take care of something, so that had given her few alone minutes. "Have you seen Spencer and Emily?"

"Well," Hanna nodded at the entrance. "Here are Spencer and Toby just arriving and," she nodded at the opposite side of the room, where Emily already walked to them. "Here's Emily."

"Hey, Aria!" She hugged her friend. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Hey, Em!" Aria pulled back with a smile. "You look great!"

"Thanks," Emily smiled.

"Where's Paige?" Aria looked around.

"Oh, she's here," Emily shrugged. "Just went to take something to drink."

"Aria!" Spencer was the last one to hug her. "You look good!"

"Thanks, Spence!" Aria pulled back and nodded at Toby. "Hey, Toby!"

"Aria," he nodded, holding Spencer's hand.

"Who's your date?" Hanna looked around. "And I think I saw your brother somewhere."

"I don't have a date," Aria shrugged. "And Mike is here with me."

"Ah, he's your cover!" Hanna nodded.

"Sorta," Aria shrugged and fixed her hair.

"Wait a second!" Hanna grabbed her hand with the engagement ring on it. "What is this?"

"A ring," Aria bit her lower lip not to burst into laugh. "Why?"

"I can see that's a ring, but... it's _the_ ring on _the_ finger!" Hanna frowned. "Guys, can you give us a moment?" She nodded at Caleb and Toby and dragged Aria out of the room. Spencer and Emily followed her. "Now, talk!"

"What I have to say?" Aria swayed a little.

"Are you okay?" Emily touched her arm.

"Was this even necessary, Hanna? Now?" Spencer frowned.

"I'm sorry, but..." She lifted up Aria's hand. "This is something important!"

"It is and yes, it is true!" Aria sighed. "We haven't told my parents yet though."

"When are you going to tell them?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah," Spencer chimed in. "They are going to notice eventually."

"My dad and I are in non-speaking terms," Aria frowned. "He still thinks that I'm ruining my life. My mom is the only one, who's trying to understand me. My brother is the only one, who's actually supporting me. So, you can see the situation is a bit complicated."

"I can tell," Hanna sighed and looked at her friend closely. "Oh damn! Aria, you look pale!"

"You just saw it?" Emily had taken a chair from somewhere and now she put it close to Aria. "Here, sit down. Do you want something to drink?"

"Water?" Aria looked up at her.

"Coming right up!" Emily turned around and walked back into the hall, where the prom was.

"Are you feeling okay?" Spencer leaned to her. "Do you want me to call someone?"

"No," Aria shook her head with a smile. "I'll be fine. It's our prom, people! We have to have fun!"

"Yeah!" Hanna nodded. "Can I congratulate you and Fitz, or it's too early?"

"I'll tell you when," Aria smiled and took the glass of water that Emily offered to her. "Thanks! I feel better now! Let's go back there," she sighed and got off the chair.

The four friends walked into the hall and sank into the sea of faces. Soon, Aria felt a hand grabbing hers. She turned around and saw Ezra smiling at her. She smiled back and her thumb rubbed his one. A well-known melody echoed in the room and Aria gave him a look.

"What?" He asked her, while leading her to the dance floor.

"B-26? Really!?" Aria shook her head and took a step closer to him when he stopped. His arms wrapped around her waist and her hands rested on his shoulders. "A little too close, don't you think?" She looked around.

"That's my last day being a teacher here," Ezra leaned to her so she could hear him. "It wouldn't make any difference, really."

"Are you sure?" She asked and when he nodded, her head rested on his chest. It felt so good that another smile rose on her lips. "I love you," she mumbled, pretty sure that he couldn't hear her over the music.

"I love you too," he answered and she felt his lips touching the top of her head.


	20. Chapter 20: Surprises

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Surprises**

When she opened her eyes, Aria found herself in the hospital. She could hear a machine beeping and that unpleasant feeling of wires attached to your skin. She couldn't move. It was not because she was too weak to do that. It was simply because... she couldn't. She looked around, moving only her head. Then she felt that something was wrapped around her waist. She looked down and her eyes widened. That something, was looking like a belt. But it was a belt with more wires attached to it. Her look followed the wires from it to a nearby machine. The beeping sound was coming from it. Aria shook her head and lay back, still in confusion.

The last thing she remembered was her dance with Ezra, then... nothing. What had happened? She fell? She bumped her head? Why was that machine attached to her body? What was that beeping sound? What was all of it? Why she was alone? She coughed and tried to relax, but all these questions just didn't let her. Her breathing fastened and she felt like she was about to panic any second now. Just then the door opened and for her surprise, doctor Martin entered the room. She was holding a file and reading to it, failing to notice that Aria was awake. But then her look fell on her and she put the file on the night stand.

"Aria?" She looked at the monitor, close to the bed. "You scared us! How are you feeling?"

"How did I end up here?" Aria liked her lips. "And... what are you doing here?"

"They called me as soon as they brought you here," doctor Martin took her file again and wrote something. "My name is in your file already."

"What am I doing here?" Aria was still confused. "What's going on?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Doctor Martin pulled up a chair and sat close to her. "Can you tell me?"

"The prom," Aria frowned. "And then I woke up here. What happened?"

"You bled and then passed out," her doctor informed her. "We're still trying to figure out what happened."

"Trying?" Aria got worried all of a sudden. "Why?"

"Just calm down now," doctor Martin went to see the monitor, attached to the belt. "The things are looking good for now."

"What things? Can you just tell me?"

"I think there's something wrong with the placenta?" Doctor Martin looked at her. "We're not completely sure though, this is why you're here. This is why you passed out back there. Your body just shut down for awhile. The oxygen supply for the baby wasn't enough and that was the reaction. But they got you here on time. Now, I want you to relax and lie down. We're monitoring you and we managed to stop the bleeding again. The baby's heartbeats are looking good, so don't worry."

"Okay," Aria lower lip trembled, but she refused to cry.

"Aria? Hey," doctor Martin had noticed her. "It's not an uncommon situation. It happens to all mothers... around your age."

"So, the problem is me then?" She looked up.

"No," doctor Martin sighed. "Sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn't. We can't predict such things, okay?"

"Yeah," Aria sighed.

"Do you want me to call someone?" Her doctor asked her. "Your parents, your friends and your boyfriend are outside and waiting for news."

"Ezra," she said right away. "Can he... come here?"

"Sure," doctor Martin smiled and put her hand on the door knob. "Don't give up hope, Aria. I'm sure things are not looking good for you now, but I've been there. I've had lots of patients like you. And trust me, all these women now have beautiful babies."

"Yeah," Aria tried to smile and doctor Martin left the room.

The only sound that echoed between the white walls, was the beeping sound of the machine. Then suddenly, Aria realized that beeping sound were actually her baby's heartbeat. That sudden realization made everything to look more real now. The baby was something imaginary before. Something that was going to happen in the nearest future. It was all real now! She could hear it!

"Aria?" The sound of Ezra's voice made her turn her head to the door. He looked bad. His hair was messy. His suit was all wrinkled and his tie was gone. He sat on the chair, close to her bed and took her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"How are _you_ feeling?" She stared at him.

"That's not important now, okay?" His look fell on the monitor. "I talked to your doctor. She said that you're getting better and..."

"Ezra!" Aria rose her voice.

"You're gonna be fine," he took her hand and his lips touched the back of her fingers. "I'll make sure of it... in any cause."

"What are you talking about?" She stared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just saying," he said quietly.

"I need you! Now!" Aria tried to reach him. "I need you to be here and tell me that everything is going to be okay. I need you to tell me that you love us more than anything and you won't give up hope! For both of us!"

"What?" His voice was still quiet.

"You hear that?" She nodded at the machine. "That's your baby. That's our baby and it's fighting for it's life! I want you to fight with it... with me... with us! Okay? I don't know what happened and I'm freaking out right now! I'm scared and I'm so angry at myself like... you can't even imagine! This is why I need you here! I need you to be my strength now, because I'm not strong and I want o cry so bad..."

"Hey, hey!" Ezra touched her face with the back of his fingers. "You know you can count on me, right? You know I'll always be your strength when you need me."

"Do you know how much I love you?" Aria sniffed and she hated herself for being so weak right now.

"Yeah," a hint of a smile touched Ezra's lips. "I know and I love you too. Just try to relax now. I'll be here."

Her eyes started to close, but she grasped his hand desperately. "Don't go! Please!"

"I'll be here when you wake up," he leaned and his lips touched her forehead. "I promise!" He whispered and then pulled back, watching her asleep already. "I promise," he whispered to himself and kept staring at her as if she was the most precious thing in the Earth.

His thoughts were interrupted by doctor Martin walking into the room. He turned around and she smiled as a response. Ezra tried to smile as well, but he couldn't force himself to do such thing right now.

"She's going to sleep the next few hours," doctor Martin told him. "You can go home and change your clothes if you want to? Maybe you can get some sleep even?"

"I promised her, I'll be here." Ezra shrugged.

"Okay," doctor Martin checked the monitor again. "But it's also okay if she doesn't see you like this when she wakes up."

"Maybe you're right," Ezra looked hesitantly at her. "Maybe I'll go change my clothes."

"Don't worry," she told him when he got off his chair and leaned to kiss Aria's forehead. "I'll call you if there's something while you're gone, okay?"

"Okay," Ezra nodded and left the room.

He talked briefly to Ella on his way out of the hospital and when he finally left, Byron walked to his wife with frowned expression. Ella sighed and prepared for another round with her husband. Byron just refused to agree with the whole situation. He thought that everything was against Aria's interest and everyone but him, were failing to see that. Ella knew how stubborn he was. She also knew that the last time they had disagreed about Aria's relationship, they got divorced. Their way back to each other was long and though. They both had agreed if they were going to live together, there must be some compromises from the both sides. Now Byron just refused to make that compromise. It was obvious to Ella how much Aria loved Ezra. She could also see how much Ezra loved her daughter. She was far from the thought that what they were doing was the right thing, but she didn't want to see her daughter unhappy. That was the reason that made Ella to chose Aria's side. She wanted her daughter to be happy.

"What he said?" Byron interrupted her thoughts.

"She's fine and she's sleeping," Ella sighed and turned around to face her husband. "He's going to change and he's coming back."

"It's his fault for her being here!" Byron snapped and sat on the nearest bench. "If she could only listen to me..."

"Stop it!" Ella snapped and stared at him. "She wants this, okay? I don't like it and I can see that you don't like it, but this is what she wants! This is what will make her happy!"

"Happy?" Byron scoffed. "She's in a hospital bed, Ella! Is that your idea of happiness?"

"She wants that baby!" Ella sat close to Byron. "She wants Ezra! That makes her happy and I want my daughter happy, Byron!"

"But..."

"Sometimes, you just have to think about what she wants and not what you want for her," Ella said quietly. He didn't say a word and just leaned back on the bench.


	21. Chapter 21: What happened that night

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21: What happened that night**

They released her from the hospital a week later. Her mom suggested her to spend more time with Ezra and if Aria had to be honest, she was craving for that. She loved her family and her friends, but right now the only thing she really needed was Ezra. So, when they released her, he took her straight to his apartment. The amusing thing in the whole situation was that he didn't let her to walk. Aria didn't protest much about that either. She used every excuse to be in his arms. That was the place she felt safe and secure. She felt loved.

"Was this even needed?" She asked him when they got into his apartment. "They told me I could walk."

"Only two hours a day," he answered her and put her onto the bed. "Two hours! No more!"

"Ezra!" She wrapped her arms in front of her chest. "This is ridiculous!"

"It's not," he put a warm blanket over her legs and leaned to kiss her. "Let me grab your bags from the car. Be right back!" he said and left the apartment.

"Sure," Aria muttered under her nose. "Where am I supposed to go?"

For a person who was active throughout her whole life, Aria felt a bit annoyed about the whole situation. She knew what the doctors had told her and why she had to be in the bed for so long. She knew it, but she still wanted to be as active as she was before. Ezra on the other hand was determinant to follow the doctor's instructions. Aria knew how worried he was the last few days and that was the reason for her not to go against him. She knew his temper. He was calm now, because of her. But he could also go from zero to ten for a second. She met that side of his character the last year. Ezra could look so calm on the outside, but there could be a storm inside of him. He could lose his temper just like that, but he was also careful. The only time Aria had seen that side of him was little before they got back together.

It was about she had mentioned Jake and his accusations. Ezra's eyes had narrowed and he had clenched his jaw angrily. He looked like he could punch someone and that was the only time Aria could see him that angry. He had controlled his temper though and explained to her everything. Then she had found out that he went to see Jake the day after that. She didn't know anything more and she didn't ask. Ezra was back to his normal, usual self. Sometimes she thought that she was the one, who was helping him to control that side of him. Anyhow, Aria didn't want to provoke him. She knew how he felt about the baby, and she knew how he felt when she had passed out in his arms at the prom. She wanted him to be her rock now and that meant no arguing.

"Hey," he called her from the door and she looked there. "You only have two bags?"

"Yeah," Aria shrugged. "I asked my mom to pack only few things. You know I have stuff here."

"Yeah," he repeated and walked into the room, holding her bags. He put them close to the wardrobe and went to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," she smiled shyly. "I feel good."

"Okay," he said and for her surprise, Ezra lay next to her on the bed. He rested his head on the pillow close to her and turned his face to her one. "That feels good."

"It does," Aria reached out and run her fingers through his hair. "It feels more than good."

"More?" He chuckled.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I told you that I feel like I'm at home when I'm with you."

"Some people would say that you're too young to know what to feel," he said with a strange expression on his face.

"Let them talk," Aria shrugged. "I don't care and I never cared."

"Really?"

"Really," she moved her face close to his one. "You know that from the moment I met you."

"I do," he put his hand on a side of her face. "It feels like a long time ago."

"I know," Aria smiled again. "But it wasn't."

"Nope," he smiled as well. "It wasn't that long ago."

"Oh," she trembled all of a sudden and he basically jumped off the bed.

"What?"

"Can you relax?" She frowned and sat in the bed, with her hand pressed to her stomach.

"What just happened?" He sat in the bed as well. "Aria?"

"I felt tickling," she said with a strange expression on her face.

"Tickling?" He gave her an odd look.

"Yeah," she waited for a moment and then giggled. "Okay, that's funny."

"What is the fun part, because I'm failing to see it!" Ezra frowned and she stared at him.

"The baby!" She said.

"What the baby?"

"I think it moved," her expression changed and she took his hand. "You wanna feel it?"

"Aria," he mumbled, but he didn't pull his hand back. "It's too early."

"It's not," she shook her head and pressed his hand to her stomach. "I talked to doctor Martin. She told me to expect that any moment now."

"But," he was ready to argue, but then he felt it as well and looked at her. The movement was so light, barely perceptible. Still, he managed to feel it. "Is this real?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, staring into his eyes. "It is real."

"Whoa!" He said simply and she chuckled. "What?"

"That's the second time you tell me whoa!"

"Did I?" Ezra pulled his hand back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Oh yes, I remember. You were wearing that lilac dress."

"And I made you say whoa!" Aria rested her head on his shoulder. "I was so good!"

"You still are that good!" Ezra kissed the top of her head. "Did you tell you mother?"

"About what?" She sighed and snuggled in him.

"The ring."

"Ah, the ring..." Aria trailed off. "No, not yet."

"Why?" Ezra asked quietly. "Don't get me wrong, I respect your parents. I think your mom wants you happy and she'd probably like the idea. But your father on the other hand... I don't want you to have problems with him."

"I won't," Aria rubbed his chest and sighed again. "I didn't tell them, because I didn't have much time."

"They didn't notice the ring?"

"My friends did, I'm not sure about my mom."

"Your friends are good at noticing the important stuff," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," Aria smiled.

"Let me get you something to drink," Ezra leaned to her and gave her a kiss. Then he got off the bed and Aria sighed, staring at his strong back, remembering the night from four months ago that had changed everything.

_Four months ago_

"You knew Ali?" Aria stormed into his apartment, holding Alison's diary. "Ezra!"

"What?" He was just getting out of the bathroom. "What are you talking about?"

"Spencer said..."

"Wait a second!" Ezra grabbed the diary. "What is this?"

"They found it in your desk! At school!"

"What are you talking about?" He opened it, but she took it back.

"I want the truth, Ezra! For once!"

"The truth is I see this for the first time! Did I know Alison? Yes, I've heard her name once or twice when I was at Hollis. One of my colleagues there had something with her."

"And you're telling me this now?" Aria took a step back. "You lied to me?"

"Damn it, Aria!" Ezra ran his hand through his messy hair. "I just told you I've heard her name only! I never met her in personal!"

"So... you knew who I was when we first met?" Her voice rose up. "You knew!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ezra frowned. "Of course I didn't!"

"You just said..."

"I just said that I've heard Alison's _name_! I didn't know she was from Rosewood! I didn't know anything else about her, okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid that you're gonna react like this!" He took a step forward, but she took a step back and he stopped at his place. "Hardy... you know him, right? He was the one who had something with her! In fact... that girl he was with, while I was laughing in my sleep? Yes, that was Alison!"

"You just said you never met her!" Aria scoffed.

"And I didn't!" Ezra shook his head. "When I finally woke up, she was gone! Hardy never mentioned her again!"

"You should've told me!" Aria was still angry.

"Why? What was the point of all this?" He shoved his hands into his pockets, staring at her. "Why to bring more pain in your life?"

"Because I had to know!" Aria threw the diary onto the table. "Because I wanted you to be honest with me! Do you know how many times you've said that you're sorry so far?" She shook her head. "I've stopped the counting! And you know what? I'm forgiving you for this every time! Every time!"

"Aria, stop!" He took another step forward and she took a step back, but she felt the wall behind her. She didn't have more place to escape. "Why are you doing this?" He asked her angrily. "Is there any point of bringing Ali back in our lives? She's gone, okay!"

"Somebody did kill her!" Aria didn't move, but so as Ezra. She was still angry. "Somebody has to pay!"

"That's not the real reason why you're angry! Why don't you talk to me?"

"Spencer..."

"You know what?" He launched himself to her and the next thing she felt was his hands wrapped around her wrists. "I'm just tired of talking! I'm tired of arguing with you! And I'm tired of other people messing with our lives!"

"Ezra!" She tried to release herself, but he pinned her hands at the both sides of her face. She should feel frightened, but in fact... she felt aroused of the whole situation.

"Aren't you tired as well?" He asked her, leaning close to her face.

That were the last words they both said in a long time. She attacked his lips with her ones and soon her hands were free. She used them to bury her fingers into his hair, while they were kissing madly, making their way to the bed and removing pieces of clothes along the way. It was more passionate, raw and full of emotions this time. Their lovemaking was usually sensitive and really emotional. But not this time. This time was the first time they both had to gather their strength after it was over. They could barely catch their breath. Later came the talking...

_Now Days_

"Stop looking me like that!" Ezra's voice brought her back into the reality and she looked at him. He was handing her the glass of water and she took it.

"How?" She took a sip.

"Like I'm a piece of cake and you want to eat me," Ezra sat on the bed, with his hand on her thigh.

"You know I'm good at that," Aria gave him a devious look and he shook his head laughing.

"Oh yeah, I know."


	22. Chapter 22: Getting ready for Philly

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Getting ready for Philly **

Her friends visited her on the next morning, while Ezra was out to fill some papers for his new job. Aria was convinced that he was the one who had called them, because he didn't want to let her alone. Aria didn't argue. She was more than happy to please him and see that smile on his face, that she loved so much. Hanna, Spencer and Emily were more than happy to see her. They couldn't stop babbling about their plans for the summer. Aria was happy for them. They deserved all the happiness in the world after what they've been through. It was good that each one of them had found her happiness in the life. Aria frowned a little and shoved a pillow behind her back, while listening to Hanna's story about her and Caleb moving in together.

"Are you okay?" Spencer had noticed Aria's movement and her face went serious. "Do you need something? Maybe you should take a rest? We can always come another time."

"That's the whole thing I'm doing the whole day!" Aria frowned and leaned back on the headboard. "I'm going to do that the next month, resting!"

"You need it, Aria," Emily said with her soft voice. "You know what that's good for you now."

"I know," Aria frowned. "That doesn't mean that I like it."

"You know," Spencer looked at her friend carefully. "I've never seen Ezra so devastated before. And we all know that you two have been through a lot. He just sat there, staring the floor and doing nothing else. He looked so... broken!"

"Spencer, don't!" Hanna looked at her. "She doesn't have to know that!"

"Know what?" Aria looked at her friends with confusion. "What else happened?"

"Your father..," Spencer tried to continue.

"We don't have to worry her right now!" This time it was Emily, who interrupted her.

"I want to know!" Aria insisted. ""My father... what?"

"When your parents arrived and they found out what happened, your father tried to punch Ezra!" Spencer continued.

"What?" Aria's voice went low. "He did... what?"

"Your mother stopped him, but... you know what Ezra said?" Spencer bit her lower lip, as if she was hesitant to continue. "He just stood up and said:"Let him! I deserve it!" But your mom didn't let it. She just pushed your father away and nothing happened. Then your doctor arrived and... well, let's just say that everything went well from then on."

"Damn it!" Aria put trembling hand on her lips. "Why? And he had to deal with this all alone!"

"Aria, calm down!" Hanna went to her friend and sat on the bed, close to her. "You don't have to worry about that now, okay?" She looked at Spencer with frowned face. "Are you happy now? See what you've done?"

"She had to know!" Spencer insisted.

"She's right!" Aria sniffed for a last time and looked at her friends. "Ezra would never tell me something like this."

"Because he's Ezra," Emily smiled. "He loves you more than you can imagine."

"I know," Aria nodded.

"You have to be happy now," Spencer smiled as well. "Everything is good for you. You and Ezra are together. Your parents know about you and him... and the baby. You don't have to keep a secret anymore."

"It feels good," Aria sighed and everybody laughed. "No, seriously! It feels really good to be able to say the truth!"

"I don't buy it," Emily shook her head. "You telling the whole truth? C'mon, Aria!"

"What?" Aria blinked.

"You're the best one around in keeping secrets!" Spencer mocked her. "You have to have something left in your sleeve?"

"Maybe," Aria chuckled. "Or... maybe not."

"You're such a tease, Aria!" Hanna laughed and the girls followed her example.

"Do you know if it's a boy of a girl?" Emily asked after awhile.

"No," Aria shook her head with her hand resting on her stomach. "We're going to find out by the end of this month."

"Are you excited?" Hanna asked her.

"I don't know what to feel honestly," Aria shrugged with a smiled. "My emotions are in total mess right now."

"Hormones, huh?" Spencer teased her and Aria gave her a look.

"How's Ezra dealing with all this?" Emily asked. "He's happy to have you here, right?"

"Yes, he is." Aria looked at her friend. "But I can see he's worried."

"Well," Hanna lowered her look at Aria's hand over her stomach. "Tell me you're not worried. I can see that in your eyes."

"I am," Aria finally admitted. "I'm so scared, you can't even imagine."

"But why?" Spencer looked at her friend worried all of a sudden. "I thought everything is good so far?"

"Everything is not so good, Spencer." Aria bit her lower lip and she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach. "There are... certain complications. They told me that I have to be extra careful and I have to take my vitamins regularly. There's something wrong with my placenta, so they have to monitor that once in every two weeks."

"Oh my!" Hanna touched Aria's arm. "But... if you do that, you're gonna be fine?"

"I don't know," Aria's voice trembled again. "I don't know what I'm going to do if something happens with the baby! It's gonna be all my fault!"

"Don't say that," Emily said softly. "It's not your fault!"

"It's not anybody's fault!" Spencer added. "And everything is going to be just fine, okay?" She smiled when Aria looked at her. "We'll be here for you! Ezra will be here for you! Everything is gonna be just fine! Don't worry too much and rest more. You have to relax now. I can see that you need some sleep."

"Yeah," Aria yawned, feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

"Take care of yourself and the little one!" Hanna hugged her briefly and then they all left Ezra's apartment.

Later that day, while Ezra was still at work and taking his goodbyes with the teachers from Rosewood High, Aria was still in her bed. She had just woken up and had nothing else to do. So, she decided that was her time to get off the bed and walk around the apartment. When she finally did it, she felt a bit lightheaded. She took a moment to gather her balance and then went to the nice and cozy couch, close to the window. She opened the window first and then sat on the couch, looking outside. Her eyes closed for a moment, but then she took the book, lying over the table and opened it. It was a decoration book that Hanna had bought especially for her.

Ezra wanted her to feel comfortable in their new home. This was why, he wanted Aria to pick everything there. Now, when she had a bit of a time in her hands, she decided that it was time to do it. She opened the book, gathering ideas of how her future home would look like. She was so deep into it, that she didn't hear the opening and closing of the door.

"What are you doing there?" Ezra's voice surprised her and she turned around to look at him. He was just putting his school bag onto the counter. "Why are you not in the bed?"

"I was there half an hour ago," Aria sighed and closed the book. "Seriously, I needed some change."

"Aria, you have to be careful," he said frowning.

"Are we about to argue again, because seriously... I don't have strength for this." She put a lock of brown hair behind her ear and looked at him. "I just told you I was in the bed the whole day. What else do you want from me?"

"To look over yourself!" He insisted and walked to her.

Aria got off slowly and stared at him. "I am careful!" She rubbed her stomach briefly. "The baby is fine and I don't see a reason why you have to act like this."

"You don't see a reason?" He clenched his jaw and Aria knew that he was fighting with his temper now. "Can you please go back to bed? Now?"

"Why don't we eat first?" She tried again.

"Sounds good," Ezra took her hand and walked her to the bed. "I'll serve your food here."

"You are overreacting!" She snapped, staring at him. "I'm fine! Really fine!"

"You have a problem, Aria!" She could see his fists clenching at the both sides of his body. He was really trying to control his anger right now. "Can you please, do what I asked you to do?"

"Fine!" She scoffed and got into the bed. "Happy now?" She asked him sarcastically.

"You have no idea!" Ezra rolled his eyes and took phone to order some food. He turned around when he finished and gave her a look. "It'll be here in half an hour."

"Great!" She answered him with one word, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "But I could really...oh-oh!" She arched her back and clenched her teeth.

"What?" He rushed to her. "What just happened?"

"The little one decided that it's a good time for a stretch!" Aria released her breath and relaxed back on the pillows. "Everything's good."

"Are you sure?" Ezra touched her arm and she looked at him. The worry in his eyes melted her heart and Aria put her hand on a side of his face.

"Yes I am," her thumb slid over his lower lip. "You worry too much."

"I can't help it, Aria." Ezra said quietly, leaning his face on her hand. "You know that, right?"

"Yes, I do." She leaned to kiss him and then rested her forehead on his one. "I do."


	23. Chapter 23: Memories and talks

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Memories and talks**

The pictures of that night were still stuck in her head and she couldn't get over it. She could feel the cold air, brushing her face. She could feel the tears, rolling over her face. She could see Ezra's bloody face and the marks of her hands there. She could feel the rain started falling soon after that. Everything was so cold and so vivid in her head. This was why she kept having these nightmares. This was why she couldn't find any piece, not yet. Aria felt something incredibly painful that night. As if her chest had ripped off and somebody had stolen her heart, squeezing it in their fist. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe every time that picture was in front of her eyes. And every time she would wake up, screaming his name.

"Ezra!"

"Aria?" His warm hands touched her face. "Aria, wake up!" His voice was so soft and careful. "Aria!"

"I can't... can't..." her eyes snapped open and she could see his face. She reached trembling hands to touch it and then threw herself into his arms. "Ezra!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" He pulled her into his lap and she snuggled in him, trying to restore her breathing. Right now, she was just gasping for air. "C'mon, Aria! Breathe now, please? Breathe and calm down..."

"I want this to stop!" Aria said with trembling voice. "When this nightmares are going to stop already?"

"You have to forgive and forget," Ezra said carefully, kissing the top of her head. "Then maybe they will stop. Remember what happened the last time? The Jenna thing? You kept having nightmares and then..."

"Then I told you everything about it and they stopped." Aria interrupted him.

"Then you've had more nightmares when you thought Ali was alive?" He pulled back slightly just to look at her. "What happened?"

"I told you about it and..."

"Maybe you should tell me now? Maybe by telling me the last time helped you to forget and..."

"I could never forget what they did to you!" She scoffed, finally going back to normal. She almost relaxed in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "That's not something I could forget or forgive easily!"

"They both are in the jail, Aria!" Ezra rubbed her back soothingly. "They've got what they deserved it!"

"I know, but... I can't do that." She said quietly. "I just can't."

"You have to stop the nightmares somehow," he sighed. "It's not good for you, especially right now."

"I know," she trembled when she felt a tiny kick in her stomach. "Somebody is awake as well."

"Already?" Ezra chuckled quietly. "Is's only six in the morning. Do you think that somebody could go back to sleep?"

"I don't know," Aria mumbled when they lay back in the bed. She was still snuggling in him. She yawned. "But I can go back to sleep now for sure."

"Good," he lowered his voice and leaned to kiss her forehead. "Go back to sleep now!"

"Mh-mmm," she mumbled already half asleep.

Ezra had an important meeting on the next day, so he had to get up early. When he woke up, Aria was still sleeping. He smiled and kissed her forehead before he could get out of the bed. She only mumbled something and continued to sleep. He took a shower and picked his clothes carefully. Then he looked at Aria's sleeping form and left the apartment with a smile on his face. When he finally arrived at the small cafe, the person he was about to meet was alerady there. Ezra took a deep breath and took the free seat at the table, ordering a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," he said to the woman, sitting opposite him.

"Good morning, Ezra!" Ella smiled. "I'm sorry you had to be here so early. Byron and I have to leave Rosewood for the next week and I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure," Ezra smiled at the girl, who brought him his cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"Actually, we're leaving in an hour," Ella looked at her watch. "I wanted to ask you about my daughter."

"I've figured," Ezra took a sip of his coffee. "She's okay, considering."

"No problems so far?" Ella tilted her head with worry in her eyes.

"No," Ezra shrugged. "I'm trying to keep her mind occupied."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he smiled a bit. "I bough few magazines and gave her the task to choose what to buy for our apartment in Philly."

"Did you buy it already?" Ella was surprised. "I thought your mother is going to be a problem."

"She was," Ezra clenched his teeth. "Then I had to remind her that my name is also Fitzgerald."

"Does she know about Aria?" Ella took her cup from the table.

"She only knows that Aria and I are back together," Ezra sighed. "I didn't tell her that she's also pregnant."

"Why?"

"The same reason Aria was afraid to tell Byron?" Ezra furrowed his eyebrows. "She could cause only problems if she knew. And Aria doesn't need something like that, especially now."

"I understand," Ella nodded. "But he's warming up of the idea and..."

"Are you sure?" Ezra interrupted her. "Because if I remember correctly, he was still angry the last time I saw him. That made Aria very upset and I don't like it!"

"You have to understand that..."

"I know, I know!" He interrupted her again. "I know that's all my fault and all that stuff. I know he's going to blame me for the rest of his life! I just wish he could think of Aria, just for a moment. Why he can't see how important she is right now? I don't get it! I'm sure he loves her, because she's his daughter after all. But it also looks like that he's trying to punish her for what happened," Ezra frowned. "I don't get it! When you love someone, you should be able to do some compromises also."

"I understand," Ella sighed. "This is why I insisted Aria to stay with you. The atmosphere at home is not... so good for her. She needs to relax and to be calm right now."

"Thank you," Ezra looked down at his coffee. "Your support means a lot to her."

"And you?" Ella asked after awhile.

"What about me?" Ezra looked at her surprised.

"How are you feeling about this?" Aria's mother looked at him with curiosity.

"I'm scared," he said honestly. "And I'm confused... and I don't know what to feel at that moment."

"But?"

"But I'm with Aria in this," he leaned back on his chair with a sigh. "I told her that I'm going to support her no matter of her decision. I know it's gonna be difficult, but... she believes that we can do it."

"You know what?" Ella released a sad smile. "If my daughter was only few years older... I would be so happy for her right now."

"I know," Ezra nodded.

"Do you feel sorry sometimes?" Ella stared at him.

"Sorry about what?"

"About walking into that bar? About meeting Aria?" Ella sighed, still staring at him. "If you can go back now, would you do it again?"

"I know what you want me to say, but..." Ezra smiled and the smile touched his eyes. "I'd do everything the same. Meeting Aria was the best thing that happened in my life, Ella."

"Bold words," Ella mumbled.

"You asked for honesty," Ezra shrugged. "That's me being honest."

"I don't know if Byron would appreciate that though," Ella frowned slightly. "He could be so stubborn sometimes."

"I understand," Ezra nodded. "But, I love Aria and I'm gonna do everything in my powers to protect her."

"Good," Ella sighed and got off the table. "That's all I wanted to know and I have to leave now."

"Okay," Ezra got off the chair as well. "Thanks for doing this, Ella."

"You take care of her," Ella smiled and took her purse. "I'll call you to check how Aria is."

"Any time," Ezra smiled as well, watching her leaving the cafe. It was good that at least one of Aria's parents was loving her more than their ego.


	24. Chapter 24: Mother's words

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Mother's words**

Aria didn't know that her parents were leaving town. Ezra told her this when he came back home after his meeting with Ella. Aria was still in the bed and just waking up when he walked into the apartment. He smiled when he saw her sweet face and put the paper bag, he was holding onto the counter. Then he went to the bed and leaned to kiss her.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

"Morning," Aria stretched out and looked at him with a smile. "I smell something delicious."

"I bought bagels," Ezra nodded at the paper bag. "Do you want some tea?"

"Mhmm," she nodded. "Let me go to the bathroom and I'll be here in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes!" He was watching her with worry in his eyes. "No more, okay?"

"Okay," she answered with a smile and closed the door of the bathroom.

Ezra sighed and went to prepare the tea. He knew exactly how she loved it, so that was not the problem. Then he put the bagels on a plate and put it on the table. When Aria walked out of the bathroom, she was wearing one of his T-shirts. It was long enough to cover her thighs, but she insisted that she felt really comfortable in it. Ezra didn't say a word against it. If he had to be honest, he loved seeing her wearing his clothes. There was something really nice about that. Aria smiled at him and took her place at the table.

"I went to see your mom today," he said after he put the steaming cup of tea in front of her. "She told me that she's leaving the town with your father."

"Leaving?" Aria looked at him with curiosity. "I wonder why?"

"Your father has an important meeting about the future of the Hollis College." Ezra sat opposite her. "Well, your mom thinks that they're going to ask him to take the dean's place there."

"What?" Aria stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Your mom said that's the rumor," Ezra shrugged and took a bagel from the plate. "She asked me to take care of you."

"You're doing that just great!" Aria winked at him. "Did you tell her that?"

"Yeah," Ezra smiled. "Yes, I did tell her that."

"Good," Aria nodded and reached for a bagel as well. "I know we have to be in Philly the next week."

"We?" He stared at her.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"Aria!" He frowned.

"Ezra!" She didn't give up. "I'm fine and if we're staying at a hotel, I'm pretty sure that there's a bed as well."

"But..."

"You know that you're not gonna worry that much if I come with you," she insisted. "Please?"

"Fine," he put his hands up and she grinned. "I don't know how are you doing this!"

"Do what?" She asked him, munching.

"You're such a manipulator, you know?"

"That's because you love me!" She grinned after she swallowed the piece of the bagel, she was munching.

Ezra simply shook his head and took his cup of tea. It was really pointless of arguing with Aria when she had decided something. That something made her happy though and that was all that mattered to him right now. He wanted her happy and he was willing to do everything just to see that beautiful smile on her face. However, he had to think about her health now as well. When she was still in the hospital, Ezra had spoken with Aria's doctor. Doctor Martin had told him everything and what he could expect in situation like this. She told him that was not going to be a normal pregnancy. Because of Aria's young age, the anemia could cause her a lot of problems. Then the problem with her placenta and the amount of oxygen that could be provided to the baby. Ezra didn't want to scare her and this was the reason he hid that information from her. He wanted her happy and calm and she had to be calm right now. Doctor Martin had told him to protect Aria from any stress. It wasn't good for her. She had to spend most of her day in the bed, and be really careful when it came to taking her medications. Ezra had tried to memorize all this. It would be so much easier if he could simply wrote that down somewhere. Aria was good at finding things though, and luckily he knew that fact pretty well. That was the reason of him trying to memorize all stuff, instead of writing them down.

Her parents arrived later the same week and just before Aria and Ezra's trip to Philly and his future job. Ella wanted to see her daughter so, that was the reason he arrived at Ezra's apartment. Aria and Ezra was just in the middle of watching a movie and eating popcorn. She was wearing his T-shirt again and rubbing her stomach from time to time. She felt good, but she always felt good in his arms. That was the reason of her annoyed look at the door, when they heard the knocking. Ezra noticed her face and laughed quietly.

"What?" She shot him a look when he got off the bed.

"Um, nothing?" He chuckled.

"When somebody interrupts my favorite moment..," she trailed off and Ezra burst into laugh. That made a small smile appear on her lips as well. She loved when he was like this. "Go open the door already!"

Ezra shook his head and open the door with a smile, "Ella?" His smile disappeared. "Please, come in," he stepped aside and let Aria's mother into his apartment. Then he shot a look at the bed, just to see that Aria's smile had gone as well. "Do you want some tea or..?"

"No, no," Ella shook her head. "I just wanted to see my daughter."

"Okay," Ezra nodded. "Do you want me to..."

"No, stay!" Aria didn't move from her place. She reached out for his hand and he laced fingers with hers. Then he sat beside of her on the bed, while Ella sat on the couch. "You're home early?" Aria looked at her mother. "How was the trip?"

"I'm sorry I interrupted you," Ella watched them carefully. "And the trip was good."

"How's dad?" Aria's face was completely blank, but Ezra knew that she's worried. His thumb slid over hers in attempt to calm her down.

"Your father is good," Ella coughed. "They offered him the place."

"Good," Aria just said and then looked at Ezra. "Thanks," she said and only he knew what she meant. These small gestures that only they could notice to calm each other. Ezra just smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Ella took Aria's attention. "Any problems?"

"Nope," Aria sighed. "I'm spending most of my time in the bed."

"That's good," Ella nodded and her look fell on Aria's hand. "When you were about to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"I can see the ring, Aria!" Ella frowned. "I thought you know you can trust me."

"I'm sorry," Aria said, but her voice didn't sound apologizing at all. "You know that I can't trust to anyone when it comes to my relationship! Ezra and I have been hurt before, so I don't want to take any chances!"

"Aria!"

"What?" She scoffed. "Tell me I'm lying mom?"

"That's not the point!" Ella mumbled.

"Ella?" Ezra looked at Aria's mom and shook his head. His voice lowered. "Now it's not the time for this."

"That's something big, Ezra!" Ella insisted.

"I know, but I don't want you to make Aria feel guilty over that decision!" His voice was firm. "I think we call all agree that she's old enough to take her own decisions."

"I can see how grown up she is! And what decisions she can take!" Ella's look fell on Aria's slightly protuberant stomach, but then she heard Aria's gasp. "I'm sorry! O didn't..."

"That was exactly what you meant!" Aria's voice went quiet. "You'll never forgive me for not being the daughter you wanted me to be!"

"Aria," Ella reached out to touch her arm, but her daughter pulled back. "I'm sorry for what I've said, okay? I didn't mean to sound like this."

"Yes, you do." Aria frowned for a moment and rubbed her stomach, taking a deep breath. "That was strong," she shifted slightly.

"What?" Ezra stared at her. "What was it?"

"The kick," Aria sighed and trembled again. "There it is again."

"I think it's enough sitting for today," he got off the bed and helped her to lie down on the bed. "Better now?"

"Yeah," she nodded and then looked at her mother. "I hope you'll be able to accept my decision one day and don't worry, I'm not angry with you. I just thought that it's gonna be easier for you to accept it. You're a mother after all."

Ella just stared at her daughter, but said nothing.


	25. Chapter 25: Back in Philly

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Back in Philly**

They went to Philly the next Monday. It was a beautiful sunny day and Aria felt better than every. She was in a good mood and just enjoyed the trip. They were supposed to go and visit doctor Martin on the next day, therefore they thought spending the night in Philly was a good idea. That day was saved for Ezra though. he was supposed to go and fill few papers at his new job. She felt happy for him. His happiness was one of the most important things for her. She didn't even try to hide her smile every time she was looking at him. Finally, she could do that openly and without hiding. There was a time she was afraid to even look at him, but not now.

"What are you thinking?" Ezra looked at her. "You have that smile on your face."

"That smile?"

"Yeah," he rubbed her thigh for a moment and then focused back on the road. "The smile that I love."

"How many smiles do I have?" Aria stared at him, chuckling.

"Ah," he shook his head, teasing her. "They are so many."

"Got it," Aria sighed and leaned back on her seat, still smiling. "I was thinking about your interview. You know, we should go and check our apartment. When do you want to move in?"

"As soon as the work there is done," he looked at her briefly. "And when you feel ready. We don't have to hurry that much."

"And what are we going to do with your apartment in Rosewood?" Aria looked at him.

"I was thinking I should rent it?" He shrugged. "I don't know."

"So you wanna keep it then?" She chuckled.

"Yeah," Ezra gave her a look. "Too many good memories."

"Yeah," Aria smiled. "I'd love that."

They got to their hotel early and Ezra made sure that she was in the bed, before could go out for his meeting. Aria gave him a smile and turned on the TV in their room. She wished him luck and gave him a kiss. As soon as he left she felt tired enough to fall asleep. It was amusing how much she slept these days. It was normal though, because now she had to take care of two. She had accepted that already and she didn't mind. When she woke up, it was the last afternoon and she was hungry. She called for some food and then went back to bed, watching some movie.

Few minutes later somebody knocked on the door and she thought that her food was arriving. She went to open with a smile, but that smile froze on her face.

"I didn't know my son is here with a company," Dianne walked into the room, wearing her expensive blue dress and her shining diamonds. Aria closed the door after her with a sigh. "Where is he?" She turned around to look at Aria.

"He's going to be here any moment," Aria walked to Ezra's mother, rubbing her forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my son," Dianne looked around.

"He doesn't want to see you," Aria didn't even blink. She just stood there. "Again, what are you doing here?"

"I've heard he's moving back to Philadelphia," Dianne answered her. "I wanted to check if that's the truth."

"You know damn well it is!" Aria crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was wearing a short dress today. It was with a V-neck and loosened around her waist. Ezra really loved it. He told her it brings out her eyes. But right now, that same dress, underlined her pregnancy. When Aria crossed her arms on her chest, her protuberant belly became obvious.

"I can't believe this!" Dianne had noticed it as well. Her voice lowered. "You are pregnant?"

"It's none of your business!" Aria scoffed.

"When it comes to my son it is my business!" Dianne insisted. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me?" Aria's temper was about to show up.

"It's all about the money, isn't it?" Dianne thought that she had everything figure it out. "When you found out that he has money..."

"What?!" Aria couldn't believe to her ears. "Are you serious? You think I've planned all this?"

"Why not?" Dianne walked to Aria, but the young girl didn't step back. "Every woman in Ezra's life only cared about his money!"

"You are delusional!" Now Aria was already pissed. "I can't see why he doesn't want to have anything to do with you!"

"Am I wrong?" Dianne stared at her. "Just think about his former girlfriends."

"What you did was wrong, Dianne!" Aria narrowed her eyes. "What you've done with his life is wrong! We both know that it's not about the money here! I've started dating your son long before I knew he's a Fitzgerald!" She clenched her fists and hung her arms at the both sides of her body. "You wanted me out of his life since day one! Why?"

"Did you or did you not ruined his career?" Dianne tilted her head. "Just tell me!"

"Stop it, mother!" Ezra's voice surprised them and they looked at the door. He looked angry. "What are you doing here? And who the hell told you that you can talk to Aria like that?"

"I'm telling the truth!" Dianne scoffed.

"Your truth, maybe!" Ezra went to Aria and placed his palm on the middle of her back. "I told you to stay away!"

"You didn't tell me that she's pregnant!"

"Why should I?" He snarled. "I don't want my family to have anything to do with you! Get it? I won't let my child even near you!"

"Ezra..."

"Oh, it hurts!" Aria hissed in that moment and he looked at her quickly.

"Hurts where?" Ezra took her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Everywhere," she hissed. He took a small pillow from the nearest couch and shoved it under her waist.

"You should feel better soon," he touched her face. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay," Aria nodded and took a deep breath. Her body relaxed and she looked at him. "Feeling better now."

"Good," he smiled and leaned to kiss her. "I'll deal with my mother and I'll be back shortly."

"Okay," she nodded again and Ezra left the bedroom.

His mother was still there. Her face hadn't changed. She was looking annoyed even and that angered him even more. A slight frown appeared on his face. Dianne was never going anywhere without a reason. She must have known that he would be in Philly that day. She had her sources, but Ezra was way too pissed and way too worried to deal with her right now.

"What do you want from me, mother?" He sighed and she looked at him. "I thought I told you what I want."

"Yes, you did." Dianne walked to him, but Ezra put his hands up and she stopped. "I just thought that you've changed your mind. When I found out that you're moving back to Philly, I thought..."

"What?" He interrupted her. "That you can control my life again?"

"That you'd be happy to go back to your family," she frowned.

"My family is in that room," he nodded at the bedroom where Aria was. "So, I am with my family, thank you."

"I thought..."

"Goodbye, mother!" He opened the door and waited until she walked out of the room. "I don't want to see you near Aria... ever again!"

"But Ezra..."

He slammed the door before her face and took a moment to gather his self control again. Then he took a deep breath and put a smile on his face, going back to Aria's room. To their room.


	26. Chapter 26: Back in Rosewood

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Back in Rosewood**

"I thought I told you no stress!" Doctor Martin stared at them the next morning. They were at her cabinet and she was just turning on the ultrasound. "What happened?"

"Something that we didn't plan," Ezra muttered. "It won't happen again, I promise! I'll make sure that it won't happen!"

"Ezra!" Aria sighed. "It wasn't your fault, okay?"

"I should've thought about it!" He was clearly angry at himself.

"Hey," Aria took his hand while doctor Martin was putting the affix onto her stomach. "It's okay."

He sighed and stared at her, "I wish I was sure it is."

"Well," doctor Martin started moving the affix. "I think everything looks just fine." She turned on the sound of the ultrasound machine and they were able to hear the baby's heartbeats. "This sounds good as well," she smiled obviously satisfied with the rhythm of the heartbeats of the baby.

"Good," Aria breathed with relief and stared at the blurry image that was supposed to be her baby.

"I think I can tell you what's gonna be," doctor Martin looked at them. "Do you wanna know?"

"What?" Aria blinked and then looked at Ezra. "Say something!"

"Whatever you wish," he shrugged and she frowned. "Hey, don't get angry now! Just saying!"

"Every time is like this, you know?" She sighed. "What do you want?"

"Okay," he looked at doctor Martin. "Tell us!"

"It's a girl!" She smiled at them. "Do you want a picture?"

"Oh yes!" Aria grinned. "Can you do that?"

"Sure!" Doctor Martin said and soon after that, Aria was holding the first picture of her baby girl. "You look happy?"

"I am," she said, while Ezra was helping her to get off the table. "I was worried."

"I know," Doctor Martin walked with them to her desk. "But you still have to keep the bed, Aria. I am serious! And also, I really meant it when I said no stress! No stress, okay?"

"Okay!" Aria nodded.

"I'll make sure of that," Ezra took her hand.

She only shook her head and said nothing. It was like she could read his thoughts right now. He was blaming himself for everything. He thought that he had failed to protect her from his mother. That was wrong and Aria just wished he could see that. Ezra was Ezra, however and she was sure that no matter what she said, he would think the same. Maybe when he calmed down, then they would be able to talk more about that. Now was not the time and she could see that. They've had a long history together, that kind of history that helped her to know when she can talk to him and when not. It was such kind of relationship where they both knew enough for each other. They could read well between the lines and knew when to stop and when to talk. Aria was thankful for that.

Few minutes later they got back into the car and drove off for Rosewood. Ezra had told her that they were about to see their apartment, the next time when they are in Philly, because it wasn't ready. Aria knew that was only half of the truth. He was worried about her and right now, she didn't want to argue with him. She had seen the look on his face yesterday, when he had put her into the bed. He was scared, but tried to cover his fear for her. She was thankful for that, but she wished that there was a way to calm his mind and made him relax a little.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her, staring at the road.

"Nothing in particular," Aria sighed and looked at him. "I was thinking about home."

"Rosewood?"

"Nah," she shook her head. "I was thinking about your apartment there."

"That's home for you?" He gave her a brief look.

"I thought I told you that," she shrugged. "I also thought of calling my friends. I want to see them and share the news."

"What about your parents?" Ezra asked carefully. "Do you want to call them too?"

"To my mother, perhaps." Aria shifted slightly. "I'm still not sure if I wanna talk with my dad."

"Aria..."

"Can we please not talk about it?" She frowned. "I just said that I don't want to!"

"Okay," Ezra sighed. "Whatever you say."

The arrived in Rosewood later that day. Ezra walked out of the apartment to get the vitamins Aria needed, and meet a former Rosewood High colleague, and she called to Spencer. Her friend was more than happy to visit her. She was there ten minutes later. Aria didn't leave the bed to open the door and Spencer noticed that right away. She walked into Ezra and Aria's apartment and went to hug her friend. Aria smiled. She looked more relaxed now. She was at home and everything was fine for now.

"Thank you for calling me," Spencer dragged a chair close to Aria's bed. She sat there and looked at her friend. "How was your trip to Philly?"\

"Um, intense..." Aria shrugged.

"Intense, how?" Spencer tilted her head. "Did something happen?"

"Ezra's mom happened!" Aria sighed. "She made a scene in the hotel room."

"What?"

"Oh yeah," Aria shook her head. "You should've seen her! She thinks she still owns Ezra!"

"What did he say?" Spencer frowned.

"He fought with her and... well, he wasn't so happy from that visit." Aria shrugged.

"What did he want?"

"She thought that I'm with Ezra, because of his money!" Aria frowned.

"Bitch!" Spencer scoffed.

"Yeah," Aria smiled. "She is in fact."

"Okay," Spencer sighed. "Something else you wanna share?"

"Oh-oh, yes!" Aria clasped with her hands and grinned all of a sudden. "We're having a girl!"

"A girl?" Aria's friend grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Aria chuckled. "We went to see doctor Martin. She said everything is okay with her."

"That's awesome!" Spencer shook her head with a smile. "Did you call your parents to tell them the news? Hanna and Emily?"

"Not to my parents, no... And I have to call Hanna and Emily, but I know they both are out of town."

"So I was the obvious choice, huh?" Spencer teased her. "And what happens with the wedding?"

Aria's smile disappeared. "What wedding?" She looked at her hand, with the ring on her finger. "We don't think about weddings right now."

"Why not?"

"Because... you know why." Aria sighed. "Ezra just refuses to listen when I tell him that I feel fine."

"Do you?" Spencer asked her carefully and Aria gave her a strange look. "We all know how good you are of keeping secrets!"

"Spencer!"

"C'mon now! Tell me that I'm lying!"

"Fine!" Aria crossed her arms on her chest and pouted.

"Ezra is a smart man!" Spencer shook her head. "But you could at least go and sign..."

"We'll see!" Aria interrupted her friend. "I'll talk about that with him later."

"Good," Spencer sighed with a smile on her face. "Toby and I found a perfect place to live in Philly."

"Really?" Aria smiled as well, happy for her friend. "Where?"

"It's close to my campus," Spencer waved her hand. "My parents also proved it so... it's really good. Oh, and you know what? Hanna is moving to Philly as well!"

"Are you kidding me?" Aria furrowed her brows.

"Nope!" Spencer shook her head, chuckling. "She and Caleb are moving in together. His mother are going to help them with the place to live. This is why she's out of town. They went to see few places."

"That's... great!" Aria chuckled. "So, you're all going there. Well, except for Emily."

"Yeah, she's still going to Stanford." Spencer shrugged. "But you'll see that's gonna be fun. Hanna and I will help you with the little one when you need some sleep."

"Promise?" Aria grinned.

"Oh yeah," Spencer winked at her.


	27. Chapter 27: The unexpected meeting

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The unexpected meeting**

Ezra came back home later that day. Aria was just waking up from her afternoon nap. She opened her eyes, just to see him setting up the table. She didn't say a word and kept watching him. A small smile appeared on her lips. Everything felt so surreal right now. They were living together, engaged and were about to have a baby. She had never imagined that they would get that far. Well yes, she was hoping that one day they would be able to have all that, but not so soon. She wasn't complaining however, she was trying to be happy. She wanted her life to be just like this... Only if her parents could understand that. Yeah, her mother was trying, really trying to accept Aria's new life with Ezra. Ella wanted her happy, but Byron on the other hand was too stubborn to see it. He didn't like Ezra since the very beginning. Then he tried to like him, and he really did for awhile... up until Aria and Ezra revealed their relationship in front of him and Ella. Byron had strong opinion for Ezra since then. He had tried to separate them many times, but he didn't made it. Then he had tried to ignore Aria's relationship with Ezra. He pretended that it simply didn't exist. Byron hadn't told to his daughter, but he had breathed a sigh of relief when he had found out that they broke up. Aria could notice that though. Her father was happy to see her living her life as a normal teenager. She was going out a lot then. She was trying to put her mind at ease and calm her heart. She had tried to forget him, using Jake for that purpose. And for awhile... she thought she made it. She thought that she was happy... but it wasn't. She missed him, badly and she tried to hide that when they were at school. Aria had tried to put a distance between them, but that didn't work as well.

As soon as she found out that Malcolm wasn't his son and that Maggie had lied to him, she went to see him. Then she had realized that she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She loved him more that she had loved anyone in her life. He was too important to her. Just then she had decided that she would fight for him no matter what. Well, there was a time when she had led to believe that he was lying to her. She almost gave into that lie. But it wasn't him, it was -A using them all.

The night they got back together and slept together for the first time in months, was the night their baby was conceived. But it was good, pure love. She loved him just as much as she loved their daughter. Yeah, it did feel like something unreal. It was true however, because she could feel their baby moving inside of her. She could rest her hand on her stomach smile openly. She could call him hers openly as well.

"I know that you're awake," Ezra interrupted her thoughts. She looked at him, but he was with his back to her. "It's time for a dinner."

"Yeah," Aria sighed and stretched out. "What are we having?"

"Vegan," he looked at her over his shoulder. "Just look what I'm doing for you."

"Because you love me!" She grinned and got off the bed, planting a kiss on his lips. "Hey!"

"Hi," he smiled and held her chair. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she waited for him to take his seat. "I know you've had a meeting today. How it went?"

"Good," Ezra took his fork and started eating. "How was your day? Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yep," Aria nodded. "The little one was good today."

"Oh?" Ezra gave her a look while she was eating as well. "She was behaving?"

"Just like her mommy," Aria grinned and Ezra burst into laugh. "What?"

"Ah, nothing!" He shook his head. "So I'm thinking, we could move in our new apartment the next month?"

"Sounds good," Aria nodded. "Is everything ready?"

"It will be by then," he shrugged. "We'll have enough time to go there and settle before the school year."

"Good," Aria leaned back after she had finished with her meal. "I think I'm full," she rubbed her stomach.

"Yes you are," he gave her a look and she blushed.

"You know what I mean!"

"Of course, I know!" He grinned.

By the end of the week, Aria felt good enough to stand on her feet a bit longer. She had doctor Martin's permission and Ezra had to agree, although he didn't look so happy about it. She could still see the worry in his eyes, but she wanted to go out even for awhile and catch up with her friends. She missed them all. They arranged a meeting in the nearest diner and Aria was more than happy. She was there earlier than her friends and she went to their table. It was a warm evening and wore only her light blue dress, loosened around her waist. Her pregnancy was way too obvious already, so didn't find a need to hide it. Ezra insisted that she should take her black jacket and she did it, only for him.

"Do you want something to drink?" The waitress asked her.

"Just water, please," Aria smiled and hang the jacket onto her chair.

"Okay," the waitress smiled and went away.

Aria sighed and looked around with a smile on her face. She wanted to enjoy to her evening. She even had talked to Ezra not to wait for her, although she was pretty sure that he would. He was just like this.

"Aria?" She heard her father's voice and her smile disappeared. "What are you doing here?"

She closed her eyes for a second and then turned her head to the right, looking up, "Hello, dad."

"I thought you have to keep the bed?" Byron was staring at her with his typical frowning expression on his face.

"How'd you know that?" Aria sighed and tried to relax. She didn't need more stress in her life right now. "You haven't called me or anything."

"Your mother told me," Byron frowned even more. "Why are you here?"

"I asked my doctor and she told me that I'm doing just fine," Aria sighed. "The baby and I are good now, so she told me that I can stand on my feet a bit longer."

"So... you're feeling good?" Byron asked her, but she noticed how he trembled in the moment she mentioned the baby.

"Yes," Aria said carefully. "It's a girl, by the way."

"What?" Byron's voice lowered a bit.

"The baby,"she said quietly. "It's a girl."

"I have to go!" Byron shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Of course," Aria frowned and rubbed her stomach. "Bye, dad!"

"Bye," he hesitated for a moment, but then left the diner.

The waitress arrived with her glass of water just in that time. Aria sighed and took a small sip, staring at the liquid. The baby kicked her right at this moment and that brought a smile on her face. Who would've thought that her life would change in that way? She was happy though. Ezra was the love of her life, the only one who could make her happy. They were about to have a kid and soon to get married. Yes, she had thought of her life way different. She thought that she would have these things one day, but that day was really far away in the future. It turned out that that day wasn't so far away. The weird part of that was that, she wasn't complaining. She wouldn't change anything, even if she could.

"Hey, mommy!" Hanna's voice made her look at the diner's door and she saw her friends walking into the saloon. "Are we late?" Hanna leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Nope," Aria smiled. "I was here early."

"Nice!" Spencer hugged her and Emily did the same afterwards.

"Did you order already?" Hanna looked at her.

"I was waiting for you, guys," Aria took the menu.

"Good, good!" Hanna chuckled. "Let's get something to eat!"


	28. Chapter 28: Little Liars Dinner

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Little Liars Dinner**

It was a nice and quiet evening and Aria felt really good, surrounded by her friends. They were all sharing their plans and problems. Hanna was really excited to move in with Caleb. Spencer was still debating what place for living she and Toby should choose. Her parents had offered her one, but she had found another one. They were both close to her campus and Toby's job. So, she was still wondering. Emily was somewhat joyful over her moving in together with Paige. They were both accepted in Stanford. It was such a thrilling opportunity for the both of them, but they both were scared to leave Rosewood behind. It turned out that Emily was the bravest one among them. Paige wasn't in such a hurry to leave her life in Rosewood.

"How about you, Aria?" Emily asked her with her soft smile. "Are you ready to move in with Ezra? How the things are going between you two?"

"Oh," Aria leaned back on her chair and rested her hand on her belly. "We're good. The apartment is almost ready. We were thinking that we could move there the next month."

"And your parents?" Spencer looked at her friend carefully. "Do they know yet?"

"Yes," Aria nodded. "They know. Well, my mom knows. But I think she told dad as well."

"And... what is their reaction?" Hanna asked.

"Normal," Aria shrugged. "I'm still talking with my mom. Dad and I... we're gonna need just a little more time for this. I can't forget what he asked me to do. I get it, he's my father and he wants the best for me. The thing I can't accept is his attitude when it comes to Ezra. He knows that Ezra is a part of my life, a very important part, and he still refuses to accept that." Aria sighed.

"He still can't get over the fact that he was your teacher, Aria." Emily smiled again. "He'll need more time."

"Dad got him fired, Emily!" Aria frowned. "Ezra was unemployed for such a long time, because of him! He only helped him to get his job back at Rosewood, only to keep me away from him. He knew that once Ezra accepts the job there, we have to break up!"

"Did he tell you this?" Spencer frowned.

"What?" Aria shook her head. "No, of course not!"

"Then how can you be so sure?" Hanna intervened.

"Because I know how he's thinking," Aria shrugged. "We broke up, right? I started dating Jake and dad was the most happiest person in the world!" She frowned. "When Ezra and I started dating again, we kept it in secret in purpose, you know? Yes, he was my teacher then. Again," Aria looked down for a moment. "But I just couldn't lie to myself any longer. I could see him suffer as well. And when I found out about Maggie..."

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "When I saw him that day at school, he was in such a bad shape. And when I asked him if the reason is you..," she lowered her voice. "You should've seen his face, Aria."

Aria took Emily's hand with a smile. "Thank you for making me talk to him back then."

"You're welcome," Emily smiled in return and nodded at Aria's belly when she released her hand. "And how's the baby?"

"She's good," Aria giggled. "She's good and kicking."

"Did you think of a name?" Hanna grinned.

"Nah," Aria shook her head. "We haven't talked about that yet."

"And what about her room?" Spencer chimed in. "Did you think of that?"

"Nope," Aria frowned. "Should I?"

"Well," Hanna trailed off.

"Maybe it's too early?" Aria coughed.

"You're scared?" Emily asked her, empathetic as ever.

"I," Aria bit her lower lip and nodded. "Yeah."

"But why?" Spencer asked. "I thought everything runs smoothly."

"It does," Aria nodded. "But... you know."

"What?" Hanna touched her friend's arm for a brief moment.

"I just can't stop thinking about it,"Aria shrugged. "It feels so unreal and at the same time... I want to hold her in my arms. I want her to be happy and healthy."

"And she will be!" Spencer nodded with a smile on her face. "You'll see! With parents like you and Ezra, she'll be the most happiest kid in the world!"

"And the most educated one!" Hanna chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "She'll love the black and white movies."

"And reading books also..." Spencer chuckled.

"And one day, she'll meet a handsome teacher... and..." Hanna started laughing.

"Shush!" Aria blushed, but started laughing. "It's a good thing that Ezra is not here to hear this! He gets so overprotective when it comes to us!"

"She was only joking!" Emily winked at her and looked at Hanna. "Right?"

"I don't know, am I?" Hanna grinned and Emily nudged her. "Ouch!"

"You deserved it!" Emily nodded.

"Yeah, fine!" Hanna pouted. "I was just joking."

Everybody laughed and then they went to another subject. The mood on the table was really good and the four girls were just enjoying at each others company. It had been awhile since the last time they had done that. Now, they were acting as normal young people, discussing their future. Every one of them has a life now. It felt good. That was up until the moment Aria noticed that the people around them stared at her. Her smile disappeared and she looked down at her belly. Oh yes, she knew about the rumors now. The people of this town knew about her and Ezra. They knew who's the father of her baby.

"What happened now?" Spencer looked around and then she suddenly noticed. "Whoa! If I knew that we're gonna be the main attraction here, I should've come with my magic box!" She said louder than it should be.

"It's okay, Spence!" Aria tried to smile.

"No!" Now Emily scoffed. "It's not okay! They should all mind their own damn business!"

"Guys!" Aria tried once more.

"She's happy and she's engaged!" Hanna snapped at the people of the nearest table. They were an old couple, who was pretending to eat their meal. "Happy now?" She frowned and the couple looked at their plates again. "Unbelievable!"

"It's okay," Aria sighed. "I have to go soon."

"How soon?" Spencer asked her just in the moment when Ezra walked into the diner.

"Now?" Aria had noticed him as well. "You're early," she said quietly when Ezra stopped at their table.

"Nope," he shook his head and helped her to get off her seat. "I'm just in time. Hello," he nodded at Aria's friends and they said hello as well.

"I have to pay," Aria opened her purse, but Hanna put her hand over Aria's one and shook her head.

"We've got that covered!"

"But..."

"Shush!" Hanna smiled. "Then next time is on you."

"Okay," Aria smiled and took Ezra's hand. "Good night, guys!"

"Night!" All three girls said in one voice.

When she got into the car, Aria leaned her head back on the seat. Ezra took his seat as well and drove off. His look fell on her for a brief time, but he didn't say a word until their reached his apartment. He opened the door of the car for her and then took her in his arms. Aria didn't protest. She simply leaned her head on his shoulder with a pleasurable sigh.

"Happy?" He asked her when they entered the apartment.

"Every time when I'm with you," she mumbled and kissed him.


	29. Chapter 29: Strawberry Ice cream

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Strawberry Ice cream**

It was an early morning when her mother came to see her. Ezra went out to buy something for her and Aria was alone in the apartment. It was full of boxes everywhere, because of them moving out to the new place. Aria had decided to put some order, so she had put on one of his T-shirts and tied her hear on a ponytail. Then she grabbed a pen from one of Ezra's drawers and started writing on the boxes. Just then she heard the knock on the door. She frowned, but went to open.

"Mom?" The surprise was clear in her eyes. "What...?"

"Can I come in?" Ella smiled.

"Sure," Aria stepped aside and closed the door behind her mother's back. "Something happened?"

"Your father told me that you two met the other night," Ella looked around.

"Yeah," Aria cleared some papers from the sofa. "Come, sit. Do you want something to drink?"

"Hmm," Ella looked at her daughter. "A glass of water?"

"Okay," Aria nodded and walked to the sink. She reached out for one of the glasses, left on the counter. "It's good that we've decided to pack these last."

"So," Ella sat on the sofa. "You're almost ready then?"

"Yeah," Aria came back to her mother, holding the glass full of water. "Here you go, mom."

"Thanks," Ella took the glass and watched her daughter sitting opposite her, on the couch. Aria shoved a pillow behind her back, to support her waist. "How are you?" She asked carefully.

"Good," Aria smiled for the first time genuinely. "We're good."

"No problems?"

"Nope," Aria shook her head. "Not so far. I have to lie down and rest more than usual, but other than that everything is okay."

"I'm glad," Ella sipped some water. "Your dad was happy to see you the other night."

"Did he?" Aria rose up her eyebrows and rubbed a side of her belly. "Well, we're getting to the right place then."

"And where is that right place, Aria?" Ella put the glass onto the small coffee table.

"To see me and Ezra as a family," Aria shrugged. "I get that could be difficult, but if he's willing to try, I'd be happy to have you both in my life."

"If not?"

"I think you know me well enough, mom!" Aria tilted her head to the side. "You raised me after all. You wanted me to be an independent woman, remember? You said you wanted me to be myself and you'd be happy to see that."

"I did," Ella nodded.

"Well," Aria shrugged. "I am that person now. I know what I want and I know what I have to do to get it."

"You sound so grown up sometimes, it's scary." Ella frowned.

"Ezra thinks the same," Aria chuckled, ignoring her mother's frowned face. "He told me that, sometimes I'm acting as the older person in our relationship."

"Did he really?"

"Yes," Aria nodded. "He knows me that well and he knows what I want."

"So... no more secrets between you two?"

"No," Aria shook her head with a smile. "And I have to say that I'm happy about it."

"Yeah," Ella sighed. "I can't help but remember, how you two started that relationship."

"Mom... don't!" Aria snapped. "I thought we talked about this millions of times!"

"I know, I know..." Ella put her hands up. "Okay, but where is Ezra now?"

"He went to buy me something," Aria relaxed and leaned back on the couch.

"What?"

"Strawberry ice cream," she shrugged, rubbing her stomach again. "I felt like eating ice cream early in the morning."

"I wanted watermelon when I was pregnant with you," Ella chuckled and Aria gave her a look.

"Did you?"

"Yeah," Ella nodded. "I was eating it like... all the time."

"Okay," Aria trailed off with a smile and then sighed. "I'm sorry for the mess here."

"It's okay," Ella looked around again. "When are you leaving?"

"Next weekend," Aria answered and frowned for a moment, trying to find a better place to sit. "Oh, damn!"

"What?" Ella was ready to jump off her place.

"Relax!" Aria leaned back again. "Just the kicking."

"Just?" Her mother frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Aria sighed. "Yeah, I am. Don't worry about me, mom."

"You know that I can't do that," Ella shrugged. "It doesn't matter how old you are, I'll always be worried."

"Do you think... I'm gonna be the same with my daughter?" Aria asked after awhile. "I want to be a good mother, just like you."

"Of course you're going to be a good mother, honey!" Ella leaned and touched her daughter's arm over the table. "You're fighting for your child's happiness even now."

"Good," Aria sighed. "It feels good to know that."

"What are you going to do with your wedding?" Ella pulled back and asked all of a sudden.

"We're going to sign few papers for now," Aria answered with a normal voice. "I don't know when the actual wedding is going to be, but I want my daughter to have her father's name."

"Only that?"

"Okay," Aria blushed. "I want to have Ezra's name as well. I also want to call him mine in front of the world! But not just... like mine! I want to have that that claim on paper!"

"Is that so?" Ezra's voice surprised her and she looked at the door. He was holding a small paper bag. "And I just thought we're gonna go without the paper."

"Not a chance!"Aria grinned when he handed her the small box of ice cream and a spoon. "Hi!" She said when he kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Hi," he smiled when he pulled back and then looked at Aria's mother. "Ella."

"Hello, Ezra!" Ella nodded. "I came to see how Aria is."

"I'm doing my best for her to feel good," Ezra sat close to Aria and she rubbed his thigh, just before she could open the box of ice cream. "How are the things at home? Does Byron get the job?"

"Yeah," Ella nodded. "That trip helped."

"And how's Mike?" Ezra asked. "Aria and I haven't seen him around."

"He went to visit his friend in California," Ella smiled. "He's going to stay there for the rest of the month."

"Good," Aria said with full mouth. "At least he'll have some fun."

"Yeah," Ella got up from the small sofa. "I have to go now, but I'll stop by sometime the next week if that's okay?"

"Sure," Ezra got up as well and walked her to the door. "You can stop by anytime and I'll tell you the new address then."

"Okay," Ella nodded. "Goodbye, then."

"Bye, mom!" Aria waved from her place and Ezra closed the door after Ella left the apartment. "Yumm!" Aria mumbled after the last spoon, and put the small box of what was left of the ice cream, onto the coffee table.

Ezra walked back to her and sat on the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Then he looked at her lips and chuckled. "You have something..."

"Where?" Aria frowned and lifted her hand up, but he leaned closer.

"No," he smiled. "Let me." Then his lips wrapped around her upper lip and she felt his tongue sliding over the smooth surface. Her breathing fastened and cupped his face, pulling him closer. "Aria.., no." He mumbled when he pulled back.

"I missed you!" She insisted and he couldn't resist to her voice, leaning to her again for another kiss. And that next kiss led him to the bed. The ice cream was forgotten for now.


	30. Chapter 30: A little argument

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 30: A little argument**

They moved in the new apartment the next week. Everything ran smoothly. Byron didn't visit his daughter before that though. His ego, as Aria thought, didn't let him. He wouldn't admit that he was wrong, not anytime soon. She didn't have time to think about that that, however. She had more important and pleasant stuff to do. The life in Philly was going to be way more different than the life she had in Rosewood. Everything was bigger and brighter. It was a good thing that two of her best friends were going to live in the same city. She wouldn't feel so alone. The first week there passed quickly. Aria was still adjusting, while Ezra was busy with his new job. He walked out early in the morning and came back later in the evening. They would order some food, watch something on the TV and he usually fell asleep before her. Aria didn't complain at first. She knew that they needed some time to put everything together. It was tough though. She was not used to it such kind of life. She wanted to do something, but at the same time she knew that it would be tricky. Her doctor still insisted on her to spend most of the time in the bed. The baby was good so far, but Aria needed more rest. Ezra had backed up the doctor, so Aria had no other choice. That was irritating her most of the time, but she was trying to control her anger. She knew that Ezra worked a lot these days and he looked so tired when he was getting back home. She tried so hard to control her temper that sometimes, they didn't say a word to each other and he simply fell asleep.

She would put that smile on her face though. She would act brave and and tried really hard to act as a grown up. She knew that the people expected that from her. She was a pregnant woman right now, not a teenager. She had a new life and she had to be happy, because that was the life she ever wanted. Well, not exactly. She wanted that life since the moment she had met Ezra. He was the love of her life after all. He was the most important person in the world for her and she wanted him happy. However, she lost her happy moments somewhere along the way. In order to please everybody, she simply forgot about her own happiness. She didn't know what to do with her life right now. Yeah, after the baby was born and turn an year or two maybe, Aria was going to apply to U-Penn, but before that? What was going to happen with her life with Ezra?

On the top of that, they were invited in a faculty meeting at Ezra's new job. He wanted to take her and present her as his future wife. Aria wouldn't mind that. She would do everything to just get out of that apartment. It was good that it wasn't as small as the previous one was. It had two bedrooms, a guest room a living room and a kitchen. All of the bedrooms had their own bathroom and one of them was just an empty room right now. It was supposed to be the nursery. Aria had decorated everything. Well, she had given the ideas and Ezra took care of the rest of it. But right now, even that couldn't make her happy. She was walking around the empty apartment and thinking about stuff. Well, she was thinking about her life right now if she had to be exact. She got tired of it. And she was getting angry of how everybody was telling her what to do. It was like she didn't have a head on her shoulders. Aria frowned and grabbed a book from the bookshelf in the living room. She opened it, but it didn't take her attention.

"Oh, fuck it!" She mumbled and threw the book at the door in a sudden wave of irritation.

"Hey!" Ezra's surprised voice made her jump slightly on her place. She looked at him. He was just picking up the book of the floor. "What was that?" He put his back onto the nearest counter.

"Nothing," Aria shrugged and sat on the couch, making sure that there was a pillow behind her waist. "How was your day?"

"Don't change the subject, please!" Ezra put the book back on its place and turned around to look at Aria. "What's the problem now?"

"There is no problem!" Aria scoffed and bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry."

"Aria..."

"Look," she got off the couch, because she got tired to sit at one place. "Let's have dinner okay? I'm hungry."

"And you won't tell me what's bothering you?" Ezra took her arm when she tried to walk pass him. "Aria?"

"No," she tried to smile. "There is no problem."

"You are lying!" He frowned, but released her arm. "I can see that, but I don't know why you don't want to talk to me."

"Can we just please get over with that subject?" She scoffed again.

"Fine!" He put his hands up and disappeared into the kitchen.

Aria clenched her fists at the both sides of her body and took a deep breath. She had to control her temper. He didn't need more nerves when he came back home. She had to be happy and smiley. She had to make sure that he feel loved by her. She didn't have to act childish and make problems. If she wanted that relationship to succeed, then she had to put some more effort into it.

"I ordered vegan," Ezra appeared from the kitchen, but this time only wearing his blue shirt and without his tie. "I know you'd love it. I found that new place near by."

"Good," Aria tried to smile and set up the table.

The bell ran just when everything was ready. Ezra went to open and came back five minutes later, wearing two paper bags with their food in it. He put them onto the table and Aria took the products out. Soon they started eating in silence. She couldn't take the silence this time and coughed.

"How was your day?"

"Good," Ezra answered without even looking at her.

"So... no problems?" Aria tried again.

"Nope," he shrugged, too busy with his food to pay more attention to her.

"That's it!" She put the fork down and took a deep breath, trying to control her temper again, but with no result this time. "The last time I've checked, you were an English teacher and you are really good with words! So, I'm pretty sure that you can use more than one when you're answering me!"

"Yes," Ezra looked at her. "I can."

"Then why don't you?" Aria rose up her voice.

"Because I have nothing more to say?" Ezra leaned back on his chair.

"Excuse me?" She was about to yell.

"I think you can hear me perfectly, Aria!" He tilted his head. "You don't want to talk to me? Well, two can play that game. If you don't want us to talk, so be it! And you're acting as if you're imprisoned here, when we both know that's not the truth!"

"When you know how I feel then why are you asking?" She was pretty close to that yelling part.

"Because I wanted you to tell me!" He stared at her. "I wanted you to talk to me!"

"This is not fair!"

"It's not?"

"You know damn well that's not... ouch!" She took a sharp breath and grabbed the edge of the table.

"What?" He was close to her faster than she couldn't even blink. "What's wrong?" His hand rested on her belly.

"A kick,"Aria bit her lower lip. "A hard one."

"I'm sorry," Ezra said and touched her face. "I hate when we're arguing like that."

"Me too," Aria sighed and leaned on his palm. "Maybe we just... have to learn how to talk to each other."

"I like that idea," he smiled and she leaned to kiss him. "A lot."

Ezra smiled and she ran fingers though his smooth and silky black hair. She loved him that much.


	31. Chapter 31: New challenges

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 31: New challenges **

Aria had chosen her dress for the faculty gathering carefully. She made sure that she'd look good and conservative enough. She knew that was something they expected from here. She was going to be Ezra's wife soon and she had to turn down her eccentricity, at least for awhile. The wardrobe she was having right now, it wasn't very rich. She didn't need more though, because all of her clothes now were for pregnant women. That didn't mean they were only black and white. Aria loved the colors, so she picked even her pregnancy dresses to match up her taste. The dress she had picked up for the gathering was in dark blue, hers and Ezra's favorite color. It was long enough to cover her ankles and it was loosened around her waist. It has cute little V-neck, conservative enough though. She couldn't wear any high heals now, because her ankles were swollen. So, Aria picked a pair of black flats that suited with the dress. She put some light make up on her face and then she made sure her hair looked good as well.

"Whoa!" She heard Ezra's voice, coming from the door.

"What?" Aria turned around. She was standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom. "I look fat!"

"You look gorgeous!" Ezra walked to her and wrapped his arms around her middle from behind. Then he looked at their reflection at the mirror and grinned. "Even more gorgeous now."

"Thank you for telling me this," Aria rubbed his hands on her stomach and smiled. "We both know it's a lie."

"I wouldn't say whoa for nothing!" Ezra kissed the back of her head, and turned her around in his arms so she could face him. "And I want you to promise me something."

"What?" Aria rested her hands at the both sides of his waist.

"I want you to tell me the minute you feel tired, okay?" He leaned and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Can you do that for me?"

"Sure," Aria nodded when he pulled back. "How long this gathering has to be though?"

"I don't know," Ezra shrugged and took her hand on their way out of their bedroom. "But we're not staying there more than two hours."

"Okay,"Aria nodded and picked up her black jacket. "Let's go then."

The gathering was in the dean's house and it kind of reminded her of the gatherings her father used to do. It was much bigger though. Ezra had explained to her that this High School was much bigger than Rosewood High. It was scary for her at first, but she knew that she would get used to it. She was going to do it, because of Ezra.

"Mr. Green?" Ezra walked with her to a tall gray-haired man. "This is my fiancee, Aria Montgomery."

"It's so nice to meet you," Mr. Green smiled and took Aria's hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you. And congratulations for your baby."

"Thank you, Mr. Green!" Aria blushed and felt Ezra's hand on the middle of her back.

"Call me Henry, please!" He smiled and looked at Ezra. "We're happy to have Ezra in our small school."

"It's not small at all," Ezra chuckled.

"Okay," Henry laughed. "I guess it looks different than your previous job."

"It sure does," Ezra thew a brief look at Aria and she blushed again.

"Have a nice evening," Henry nodded at them.

"Thank you," Ezra answered and walked Aria to the balcony. "That was the dean."

"I've figured," Aria sat on the nearest couch and sighed, looking around the crowd. "It's bigger than Rosewood High, huh?"

"It's different," Ezra shrugged. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water, please?" She smiled and Ezra leaned to kiss her.

"Coming right up!" He winked at her and sank into the crowd.

Aria leaned back on the couch and looked around the place. It was huge, just like everything in Philly. Yeah, it was way different than Rosewood, but she knew that it was going to be this way. Her daughter was going to grow up here and who knows, maybe they would have more kids one day. She blushed, thinking about that. Ezra was scared right now and she could see it in every look he would give it to her. If everything ran smoothly however, maybe he would be more open to the idea of having more kids.

"She looks so young!" Aria's thoughts were interrupted of a whispering nearby her. She looked around, just to notice a blonde and a brunette women talking over their glasses of punch. She leaned back on her couch, pretending that she didn't hear them.

"I know, right?" Answered the brunette. "I've heard that he's engaged, but I couldn't believe it. I mean, he's so young..."

"She's younger than him even!" The blonde hissed. "And she's already pregnant?"

"But have you heard the rumor though?" The brunette lowered her voice even more, but Aria still could hear it.

"What rumor?" The blonde showed more interest that it was needed.

"She was his student when they met!" The brunette hissed.

"No way!" The blonde gasped and Aria's blood ran cold. "Was there something confirmed though?"

"Well," the brunette shrugged. "Obviously it wasn't confirmed. You know what would've happened otherwise!"

"But you think that there's some truth in that story?" The blonde was clearly interested.

"Look how young she is," the brunette shrugged. "I wouldn't say no."

"But they could've met afterwards! I mean, Ezra taught in Hollis also."

"But he got fired there!"

"It wasn't confirmed!"

"The dean called to Hollis," the brunette shrugged.

"Why don't you call him your father, Suzy?" The blonde giggled.

"He doesn't like that!" Suzy waved her hand. "But whatever! He called and they didn't say that Ezra got fired from there, but they did say that they asked him to leave. Aria Montgomery's father was a professor back then. I think something happened and..."

"I think you're just angry right now!" The blonde chuckled. "You thought he's single and you liked him!"

"It's not true!" Suzy scoffed and Aria's blood boiled all of a sudden.

"It is!" The blonde insisted. "Now you can see that he's engaged and he's expecting a baby!"

"Shut up, Molly!" Suzy hissed.

"And he loves her!" Molly chuckled again. "That angers you, admit that!"

Suzy glared at her friend and stormed out the room. Molly followed her with a sigh and Aria leaned back on the couch. She had that frowned look on her face that Ezra knew too damn well, but she couldn't hide it right now.

"What happened?" His voice made her look up. He was standing there, all gorgeous in his black suit and blue tie. "I know that face!"

"Bitches!" Aria hissed and took the glass of water, he was handing it to her.

"Who?" Ezra sat close to her and his hand rested on her knee.

"The dean's daughter?" Aria looked at him.

"You met her?" He frowned.

"Not exactly!" Aria scoffed. "She knew the rumor about us and she was more than happy to share it with her friend!"

"Nobody would believe her, Aria." Ezra sighed and rubbed her thigh. "You don't have to worry."

"She likes you,"Aria said, still trying to calm down.

"I know," Ezra answered her honestly. "But I never said I was single. I told them that I'm engaged and I'm expecting a baby."

"Them?" Aria tilted her head to look at him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "My new colleagues and the dean's family. His wife can't be here tonight, because she's on a business trip. His daughter, Suzy is second year in U-Penn. I met them the first day I came to visit my new job."

"Okay," Aria was already calmed. "They asked you that?"

"Yes," he nodded again. "They did. Actually, I think that helped me to get the job." He chuckled.

"How?" Aria looked at him with interest in her eyes.

"They like family people," Ezra wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned to kiss her. "And when they found out that I'm engaged and expecting a baby..."

"Got it!" Aria mumbled and rubbed her stomach. "Good job to us, my little one!"

Ezra just shook his head, chuckling. They didn't notice that Suzy was watching them closely from the other side of the room. And... she didn't look happy.


	32. Chapter 32: More secrets

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 32: More secrets**

Aria and Ezra got married at the beginning of the next week. There wasn't anything special and not the way they both had imagined it. It was a simple sign and that was it. There was no big party or a wedding gown. Just Spencer and Hanna as their witnesses and that was it. Aria needed to rest more now. Her doctor had strongly recommended it the last time they went for a visit. The baby was developing really well, but Aria was too thin and her anemia wasn't helping her at all. She was at the beginning of her seventh month and she had to be more careful than ever. That was the reason their wedding was so unofficial, but Aria wanted it to happen.

She became Mrs. Fitz in the late September afternoon, just on the Labor Day. Aria knew that Ezra had picked this particular day for a reason. He was a romantic and he wanted to show it to her. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him. He remembered the day they had met, every single detail. When they got back home, there was that song playing from the radio. The book he was reading that same day, just few years ago, was laying on the coffee table. The the glass of the drink he was drinking back then, was right next to the book. When they enter the room, he excused himself for a minute and when he came back, he was wearing that same dark blue sweater. Aria's eyes went teary and she put a trembling hand on her lips when she looked at him.

"I thought you're gonna be happy to see this," Ezra quickly walked to her, brushing her face. "Hey, please don't cry!"

"I am happy," Aria sniffed, looking up at him. "You remembered it."

"I remember every single part of that day," he pushed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. "I remember what you were wearing, what you were drinking and... what happened in that bathroom."

"We almost got caught though!" Aria chuckled through tears.

Ezra shook his head with a smile. "Oh yeah, I remember that as well," he sighed. "But that was the day that changed my life. That was the day I met you," he leaned to kiss her. "I met the love of my life."

"That was cheesy," Aria tried to joke. "You know that, right?"

"But you know that's the truth," he said, leading her to sit on the couch. He sat right next to her and she snuggled in him. "And there was a time you didn't believe me. I mean, I wrote you a poem and you still didn't believe me!"

"I was stupid back then," Aria shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder. "I thought I knew everything and well, you know."

"Yeah," he sighed again. "I know."

"The little one is tired," Aria yawned after awhile. "Do you mind if I go to sleep?"

He got off the couch, taking her into his arms as an answer. "I don't mind at all." Ezra gently put her onto the bed and pulled a blanket over her, leaning to kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Mrs. Fitz!"

"Hmm," Aria smiled with her eyes closed. "I like how that sound," she said and in the next moment she was already asleep.

Ezra sighed and just watched her for few minutes. She was so tiny and fragile. How that had happened? Why she had to go through this? His heart skipped a beat when he remembered doctor Martin's words. She had told him to be extra careful with Aria right now. She had to feel calm and happy. Any stress was forbidden. He had to keep her safe and she had to spend almost the whole time in the bed. Ezra knew that Aria was going to agree with everything, but the last part though. She had to keep her mind busy somehow and he had to find a way to help her with that.

He rubbed his chin and walked out the bedroom, carefully closing the door behind his back. Just when he pulled out his laptop, trying to work a little, the doorbel rang. He walked to the door and pushed a small button close to the door frame. "Yes?"

"It's Spencer," Aria's friend answered. "Aria forgot her jacket and I thought..."

"Come in," Ezra pushed the button again and unlocked the front door. Few minutes later, Spencer was standing in front of him, holding Aria's jacket. "You wanna come in?" He stepped aside.

"Sure," Spencer coughed. "If I don't interrupt anything? I thought I could only drop this here and..."

"No problem," Ezra closed the door and took Aria's jacket from Spencer's hands. "Aria went to sleep," he frowned with concern. "She felt tired and..."

"I know," Spencer looked at him. "I can see how much you're worried about her, but everything will be fine. She's a strong girl, Ezra! She's stronger than you think!"

"Yeah," he frowned, hanging the jacket onto the nearest chair. "If you say so."

"You don't believe me?" Spencer looked at him carefully and he shot her a look.

"There was a time you didn't believe me," Ezra lowered his voice.

"I know," Spencer looked away. "I want to forget that time though. It caused too much problems. Why are you bringing this up now?"

"I want Aria to be happy," he shoved his hands into his pockets. "And I think you should make sure that she's happy as well."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Spencer scoffed.

"Your family is trying to pull Melissa out of the jail!" Ezra gave her a look. "You thought I'd never find out about this?"

"I can't hate her!" Spencer lowered her voice, looking at the closed door of the bedroom. "She's my sister after all!"

"She also tried to make your life miserable, remember?" Ezra's voice went cold. "She played you, all! And when you were about to find out the truth, she just ran away! Or... she tried! Do you know that Aria still have nightmares from that night?"

"There's nothing I can do!" Spencer frowned. "How did you find out?"

"I care about Aria and her well being," Ezra hissed and his eyes narrowed. "This is why I have to know if there's something going on."

"But... how?"

"Does it matter?" Ezra shoved his hands into his pockets and clenched them into fists.

"Yes, it does!" Spencer tilted her head. "If you're still..."

"I have connections!" Ezra interrupted her. "When it comes to Aria, I'll never hesitate to use them. Your family is rich, Spencer... But my family has some influence as well."

"I'm well aware of that," Spencer blinked. "What are you going to do now?"

"Make sure that Aria is safe and Melissa stays where she belongs," Ezra stared at her with blank face. "Let's face it, Spencer. I know you never liked me and you thought that Aria was making a mistake with me. Let me tell you something," Ezra took a step towards Spencer. "The only thing I ever care right now is her! I loved her in the moment I met her! I'm going to make sure that she's happy and safe."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Spencer coughed. "I've never tried to..."

"You did," he tilted his head. "I knew about Malcolm. I knew that you were the one, who caused Aria's doubts in the first place."

"H-how?" Spencer stammered. "Does she know?"

"No," Ezra shook his head. "You are her friend and you care about her, so does she. I don't want her to lose any of her friends. Just wanted you to know that I am here now. I can take care of her and if that means I have to stand against your family as well, then you can be sure that I'll do it!"

"Got it!" Spencer blinked. "I think I have to go now."

"Yeah," Ezra walked to the door and opened it for her. "I think you should."

"I don't think my parents are right though," Spencer stood by the door. "Just wanted you to know that."

"Good to know," he nodded, but still held the door open. "I hope you visit Aria soon."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded as well. "I will. Goodbye, Ezra!"

"Bye!" He said and closed the door behind Spencer's back. He took a deep breath and leaned on the wall for a moment.

"Ezra?" He heard Aria's voice, coming from the bedroom and went to see her.

"Yes," a smiled showed on his face. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"Was that Spencer?" Aria yawned instead of an answer.

"Yeah," Ezra went to her and climbed onto the bed. She snuggled in him. "She brought your jacket and then left."

"Oh," Aria sighed. "She didn't stay more?"

"Nope," Ezra kissed the top of her head, staring at the window. "She said that she'd stop by sometime the next week."

"Okay," Aria relaxed into his arms and soon she fell asleep again. Ezra kept staring to the window, trying to think of a way to tell Aria about Spencer's sister. Maybe the best thing for now was to just wait until their daughter was born. Yeah, that was the best idea.


	33. Chapter 33: Suzy's problems

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Suzy's problems**

The school year began and Ezra was really busy. He walked out of his and Aria's apartment early in the morning and was coming back almost in the evening. His English class at the High School was quite good, but there was something missing there. Just then Ezra realized that Byron was right all along. He had remembered his first class, back in Rosewood High. It wasn't only because of Aria, but these students had left a great impression on him. He could clearly remember their faces and the debates they were having. The class he had now, they were like more... cold and not so passionate. All of them were gifted, because they were coming from good families. Ezra tried to make them as passionate as his first class used to be, but with no avail. These students were different. They had gotten used to a certain way of teaching. They had gotten lazy and that was not working good for them. Soon, some of them would apply to good universities and for that, they needed all of the imagination they could get. Ezra wanted to help them, but he knew that he had to do it step by step. There was not a way he could change their thinking over a night.

That wasn't his only concern. Melissa Hastings parents had decided to take her out the prison and put her in a special facility. Ezra was sure however, that she was with her full mind when she had ordered Noel to kill the girls. She knew what she was doing back then and that had almost cost his life. Melissa was the reason of Aria's nightmares. Ezra was thankful that she hadn't gotten them recently. Maybe it was because they had changed the place they were living, but he could see that the new life suited her well. Aria looked happy, at least outside. She was smiling more and she was trying to be supportive. His main concern about her was her pregnancy. She claimed she was doing well, but he wasn't at home most of the time to see what was happening. Aria could also hide things pretty well. Ezra knew her that much. That was the reason he knew that she would be upset when she found out about Melissa. She would be angry and right now, she had to stay calm.

His next worry was Suzy Green. Yes, he had noticed her constant advances. She would also happened to stop by, to see her father almost every day at the High School. Ezra knew why she was doing this and he was trying to do everything to push her away. If something happened, he was sure that he would be the one to blame. Her father would kick him out of that school as well, and right now Ezra needed the money. That was why, he was trying to be as polite as possible and to make the right impression. If Aria knew about that girl advances, she would be pissed... and again, she didn't have to worry that much, especially now. Ezra loved her and their baby way too much to let something bad happen to them.

It was really hard for him to balance all the problems at once. He was far away of the thought to share them all with Aria. If she was strong enough, he would probably do that. He would ask her for advice even. Aria was good at that. She was able to give him a really good advice, wherever he needed it. He wanted her to be safe and happy. Ezra was more than sure that Aria deserved that.

"Mr. Fitz?" Suzy's voice startled him and he looked at the door.

The dean's daughter was standing there, all tall and smiley. Her short skirt was way too short for his taste, but then again... Aria used to wear such kind of skirts. But, Aria was Aria and he loved her. Ezra looked at his watch and got off the chair. It was late and he had to go back home. He shouldn't have stayed at his office that long. Maybe then he could have avoided that meeting.

"Hello, Suzy," Ezra tried to smile and took his bag from the desk. "What brings you here?" He didn't correct her when she called him "Mr. Fitz." He wanted to keep that distance as long as he could. "I thought your father left the school few hours ago."

"He did," Suzy walked into the class room and Ezra sighed. That wasn't going to end well. He could see her face clearly now and she was up to something. "He just forgot something and I... offered my help."

"So good of you," Ezra hung the bag over his shoulder and looked at Suzy. "And I'm getting late, so..."

"You sure?" Suzy put her hands on the desk and leaned over so he could have a good look on her breasts. "I was hoping we could talk."

Ezra frowned,"I'm afraid that I have to decline that offer."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Suzy frowned. "I just want to talk."

"I know what you want," Ezra tilted his head to the side and tried to control his temper. "I'm afraid that you read all this all wrong."

"I don't think so," Suzy pouted. "We're grown up and..."

"... and I'm also married." Ezra interrupted her. "I happen to love my wife and my child."

"What?" Suzy scoffed. "When did that happen?"

"My personal life is my own!" Ezra crossed his arms around his chest. "I don't tend to talk about it and it's nobody's business!"

Suzy clenched her fists and stared at him. In that moment, Ezra was more than sorry that he had stayed late at school. He should've been at home by now. At home, where Aria was waiting for him. At home, where they could have a nice family dinner and not here, where he had to deal with that spoiled brat. He sighed and tried to control his anger. He knew that if he let everything out, his job would be in danger.

"I could talk to my dad!" Suzy finally spoke.

"About what?" Ezra sighed once again. "Look, I don't know what you're thinking or... what you thought when you met me! I know what you want, but it never going to happen!"

"Why?" Suzy insisted. "Because I'm not a minor?"

"Excuse me?" Ezra lowered his voice.

"I know what happened in Rosewood!" Suzy said with a smirk on her face. "And I could talk to..."

"What happened in Rosewood?" Byron's voice echoed from the door and they both looked at him. "Share with me please, because I want to know as well."

"And who are you?" Suzy narrowed her eyes.

"I'm Byron Montgomery," Byron smiled, but the smile didn't reach to his eyes. "I'm Aria's father. I'm sure you know my daughter?"

"Byron!" Ezra looked at him carefully. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I should stop by and check how my daughter is?" Byron looked at Ezra. "But then I've decided that I should visit my old friend Henry first. You are Suzy, right? His daughter?"

"Yeah," Suzy licked her lips nervously. "I..."

"But I interrupted you!" Byron walked into the classroom and stood by Ezra. "What happened in Rosewood? I'm guessing that has something to do with Ezra?"

"You should know!" Suzy lifted up her chin. "You should've heard the rumors."

"What rumors?" Byron tilted his head.

"About... your daughter and... him?" Suzy nodded at Ezra. "I was just saying..."

"I thought you were clever enough not to give your ear to a rumor like that!" Byron smiled again, but his eyes remained cold.

"But..."

"Give my best to your father!" He said politely.

Suzy opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly changed her mind and left the room. They could see that she was angry. Ezra shook his head and hung it between his shoulders. Then he looked at Byron with a confused look on his face. Aria's father had just helped him and that was a first.

"Thank you," Ezra said quietly. "I didn't know that she would go that far."

"You didn't know?" Byron frowned. "What would've happen if I wasn't here, Ezra?"

"I'd probably lose my job," Ezra shrugged. "I've tried to be polite and everything, but then she mentioned that rumor about me and Aria. I don't want Aria to get involved into this dirt! I would've tried to deal with it and..."

"You were about to lose your temper?" Byron suddenly smiled. "Yeah, I know. My daughter told me all about your temper... before. It's okay though, but I don't think that girl looked like she was going to give up."

"She has to!" Ezra said, looking straight at Byron. "I love Aria." He paused. "I love my wife!"


	34. Chapter 34: Nice family dinner

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Nice family dinner**

Byron just stood there, watching Ezra. He didn't react in any way though. He didn't look that surprised. Ezra took his bag from the desk and hung it onto his shoulder. Then he coughed and looked at Byron again. Aria's father didn't look angry. The look on his face was more like curious. Ezra sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're not going to say anything?" He asked and Byron released a small smile.

"I knew that," Aria's dad said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Ella told me that you two got married. Aria called her with the news. I wish I could be surprised, but I'm not. It's kind of logical."

"Logical?" Ezra furrowed his brows with confusion. "I expected you to be angry, giving your reaction the last time we met."

"Don't get me wrong," Byron took a step forward. "I still think my daughter is to young to create a family and be a mother. But... I've had enough time to think, Ezra. Ella and I talked about it, about you two. I want to be in my daughter's life, and I realized that the only way to do that is to accept you... and your relationship. We taught Aria to be independent and have a free will. We shouldn't be surprised that she is just like that now. She chose her life and... she wants you. She is happy with you and I can see that now."

"But..." Ezra was even more confused.

"You haven't seen her the time you two weren't together, but I have!" Byron shrugged. "She was trying to pull out her brave face and act like it doesn't matter. She tried to move on with Jake and all that stuff. She tried to be happy in every possible way and it looked like she did it. But we both know that Aria could hide her true feelings well. She could put a wall between you and her, when she doesn't want to talk about her feelings." Byron sighed. "I should've known that she wasn't happy. She's my daughter after all and I have to know her better than anyone. Instead, I was happy that she was finally living her life as a teenager. I was completely oblivious about her true feelings and what her heart truly wants."

"Byron, I..." Ezra frowned. "I didn't know that. We never talk about that time."

"Yeah," Aria's father nodded. "I know. She doesn't like it either. But I can see that now. I can see how happier she is when she is with you and... Like I've said, I want my daughter happy."

"I can make her happy," Ezra released a small smile. "I promise!"

"I know that," Byron tapped his shoulder. "It you need a great courage to stand up there and admit that you love her!"

"Yeah," Ezra shook his head. "I wasn't sure how... everything would turn back then. I just didn't want to live in a lie anymore. I've promised her that!"

"I know," Byron nodded. And just then Ezra's phone rang.

"Hey," he smiled when he saw who it was. "I'm coming home in a minute."

_"Can you grab a take out?"_ Aria sighed at the other side of the phone. "_I feel too lazy to order."_

"Sure, babe." Ezra smiled.

_"Thanks, honey!"_ Aria chuckled. _"See you soon! Bye!"_

"Bye-bye!" Ezra answered and hung up the phone. Then he looked at Byron. "Do you want to see your daughter tonight? Or... you have plans?"

"If you think that's no problem?" Byron looked at him strangely. He had overheard the names they were talking to each other.

"There is no problem!" Ezra smiled and soon they left his classroom.

When they arrived at Aria and Ezra's place was around eight o'clock. They had to wait for the food a bit longer than they had expected. Ezra was sure that Aria was already asleep, because she slept a lot these days. For his surprise, she was still awake and sitting on the sofa in the living room and watching TV. She got off her place and went to him with a smile on her face. Then she saw her father, closing the door and her smile faded.

"Hey," Ezra wrapped his arms around her and whispered close to her ear. "Don't worry and don't get mad, please? Just let him talk."

"Okay," Aria nodded and looked at her father. "Hey, dad."

"I'm going to... prepare the table." Ezra coughed and left them alone. Aria tilted her head and her look fell on her father again.

"Well?" She tried to relax, just like Ezra had told her. "What are you doing here? If you have some plans to..."

"I'm not here with any plans!" Byron put his hands up. "I came here to see you and... congratulate you about your marriage."

"You... what?" Aria blinked with confusion.

"Yeah," Byron smiled. "Your mom and I talked a lot about this... new situation."

"And you've decided to support me now?" She looked surprised. "When did that happen?"

"I want you happy, Aria!" Byron took a step towards his daughter and she didn't step back. "I still think you're doing a mistake, but this is your life. Your mother and I raised you to be an independent woman. We wanted you to take your own decisions and... I kind of forgot about that. I wanted you to have a normal life. I wanted you to go to a nice college and... have a decent job." Byron shrugged. "But then I realized that this life... this is what I wanted for you. This was not your way of thinking."

"And you're here now, because..?"

"I don't want us to be strangers, Aria." Byron frowned. "I don't want you to shut your mom and me out of your life."

"So you're saying that... you're going to respect my decision?" Aria tilted her head. "You're going to accept my marriage with Ezra and our baby? Is that it?"

"You know what I meant!" Byron scoffed.

"I wanna hear it!" Aria wrapped her arms around her chest. "I wanna make sure that I understand correctly."

"Yes, okay?" Byron sighed. "I'm going to accept your marriage and... your child!"

"Okay," Aria said and a sudden smile appeared on her face. "I've missed you, dad!"

Byron went to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you too, sweetheart!" He looked her carefully when he pulled back.

"Does mom know that you're here?" Aria led him to the kitchen, where Ezra had already set the table.

"She knows," Byron nodded. "I told her I was planning to come and visit you."

"Good," Aria took her place and Ezra helped her. "Thank you," she looked at him with love. "Vegan food?"

"You know it!" He winked at her and took his place. Byron sat opposite them. "You're going to stay here tonight, right? We have an extra room."

"If I don't bother you," Byron took his fork.

"Not at all." Aria smiled. "It's nice having you here."

From then on the talk around the table went smoothly. They were joking and sharing stories. Aria felt tired soon and went to sleep. Ezra followed her with a worried look, but didn't say a thing. Byron noticed that as well, but didn't know what to say. He was still trying to accept that new situation. Ella had told him how much Ezra loved their daughter. She had told him that Ezra would always put her first. Byron couldn't believe that was possible at first. In his mind, Ezra was the adult one and he should've act more responsible. He always blamed him for Aria's situation. But he could see now that they were two equals in that relationship. They respected and loved each other and that was obvious. How he could not seen that before, was a pure mystery to him. Aria was always smiley when Ezra's name was mentioned. She was always happy when he was around. Byron could've seen that before. Then maybe... no. He shook his head. They would be together still.

"What are you thinking?" Ezra asked him with interest and Byron smiled.

"Love," he chuckled. "Just love."


	35. Chapter 35: The new alliance

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 35: The new alliance **

It was early in the morning and Aria was still sleeping. Ezra got up first and planted a kiss on her forehead. She murmured something in her sleep, but didn't wake up. He sighed and went to the kitchen. Byron was already there, holding a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. Ezra sighed and smiled at Aria's father.

"You're up early?" He said, pouring some coffee for himself.

"And," Byron rose up his steaming cup, "I've found the coffee and the coffee machine. I'm really good at that. Seriously, you should ask Aria."

"She must've taken that from you then," Ezra leaned back on the counter with a sigh. "She makes some good coffee!"

"She drinks coffee now?" Byron tilted his head. "I thought she's not allowed."

"Nah," Ezra shook his head and took a sip. "She's not allowed now, but she was before. I mean, before... the baby."

"Aha," Byron made a short pause. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her about what?" Ezra frowned slightly.

"About Suzy Green... and Melissa?" Aria's father put the empty cup onto the table. "You know that she has the right to know."

"She doesn't have to know that... now." Ezra frowned more. "We both know that she's too fragile and I don't wanna risk her health with such news."

"My daughter is stronger than you think," Byron wrapped his arms before his chest. "You should just talk to her."

"I agree that she's strong," Ezra lowered his voice and looked at the open door of the kitchen. "She's not now. Do you know what her doctor told me? That she has to avoid any kind of stress right now! And I don't care if I have to fight Suzy or Melissa... or anyone in that matter just to keep her safe! I'd do it for her! Maybe she won't like it, but right now... this is how the things work!"

"Still," Byron threw a look at the open door as well. "This is a lie and you know what Aria thinks about lies."

"She's very good at it," Ezra said without even blinking. "The life taught her well."

"What are you talking about?" Byron scoffed.

"I'm just saying," Ezra sighed. "She wouldn't like it, but I don't think she has any other choice right now. Aria and I want what is the best for her and the baby! She might not see this now, but I can see it clearly!"

"So... you won't tell her anything?" Byron rose up his eyebrows. "What if she finds out by herself?"

"She won't," Ezra mumbled, hearing the door of the bedroom opened. "I'll make sure of that."

"Good," Byron said and just in time, because Aria walked into the kitchen at this moment.

She looked adorable, well... from Ezra's point of view. Her hair was messy and she wore a light silky robe above her nightgown. The nightgown itself, barely touched her knees and it was loosen around her waist. She looked up at him with a smile. Ezra just leaned and gave her a short kiss on the lips. Byron coughed when they shared that small gesture of attention and Aria blushed.

"Good morning," she looked at her father. "I was hoping that you're still here."

"I wouldn't go home, without saying goodbye first!" Byron looked at his daughter. She went to hug him and he rubbed her back soothingly. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I know what she has to eat," Ezra said and looked at his watch. "Can you just give me a second?"

"Sure," Aria looked at him. "But be quick, okay? We're hungry here."

He chuckled and leaned to kiss her again. "Oh, I know," he said and walked out of the kitchen. Aria sighed and looked at her father again.

"Do you want some tea?" Byron asked her. "You know I can make an awesome coffee, but I can try some tea as well."

"Nah," Aria nodded at the fridge. "Some orange juice could do the work."

Byron turned around and opened the small fridge, taking out the box with the orange juice. He took a glass from the counter and poured some juice to his daughter. Aria was watching him from the table. She sat there and shoved a small pillow behind her waist. That was the only way she could feel comfortable these days. "Thank you," she said when Byron put the glass in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" He father asked her carefully. "Ezra told me that you're feeling fine these days."

"He told you this?" Aria asked him and then took a small sip. "I bet he also told you how worried he is."

"Well," Byron chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "He might of... mentioned something."

"He's worrying too much," Aria looked at her father. "I feel like he is scared more than me even."

"I don't blame him." Byron said with a serious face. "He loves you and that's one of the reasons we can put aside our differences."

"What?" Aria stared at her father with a surprised look on her face. "You can put aside your differences? When did that happen? I mean, you didn't want him in my life ever since yesterday and now? Now you're supporting him? What changed here?"

"I don't know," Byron shrugged. "Maybe... we had a nice little chat about you and how important you are to us."

"Oh?" Aria tilted her head.

"Don't get me wrong," her father sighed. "I won't change my mind about him over a night. And what you and Ezra did is... well, was a mistake at that time."

"You mean us, hooking up at that bar?" Aria stared at him, without even blinking.

"Aria!"

"Or... continuing our relationship while he still was my teacher?" She sighed with a small smile on her face. "Maybe we didn't start off well. Maybe we did a mistake in the eyes of the other people. But you know what, dad?" Aria reached out over the table and took her father's hands. "I love him, so much! Like... you can't even imagine! And he makes me happy," she chuckled when she saw Byron's face. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking... but not only this. He completes me."

"But..."

"I know you wanted a different life for me, but..." Aria smiled again. "I'm happy that you're supporting me now! It means a lot to me! Really!"

Byron just sighed, staring at his daughter. Yes, she was talking like an adult now. It didn't matter if he liked it or not. Aria was an adult and he had to learn to accept that. Also, he had to admit that Ezra was right. She was strong, but not as strong as before. Maybe they had to wait just two more months. Then, after the baby was born, Aria could learn the news about Melissa and Suzy. Byron was sure that she could put Suzy Green at her place. He had seen his daughter in action.

"Why are you smiling now?" Aria took his attention and Byron chuckled, pulling back and pouring a glass of juice for himself.

"I was thinking about your mother," he said. "She'd love to come and visit you as well."

"She's welcome any time," Aria smiled, but then crooked her face. "Oh, damn it!"

"What happened?" Ezra just entered the kitchen.

"The little one is awake and just kicked me for good morning," Aria sighed and leaned back on her seat.

"She should be more gentle," Ezra frowned.

"Hey," Aria touched his arm with a smile, trying to change the subject. "What did you take? I'm hungry!"

Byron and Ezra exchanged worried look over Aria's head. "Chocolate donuts," Ezra finally said and looked at his wife with a smile. "Your favorite."

"Great!" She reached for the paper bags with a huge grin. "Let's eat then!"


	36. Chapter 36: Being honest

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Being honest**

Aria decided that it was time to go out and do some shopping. Ezra didn't let her to go alone, so she had to call Hanna. Spencer was too busy with her studying and Aria knew how important that was for her. This was why she didn't want to call her. Hanna on the other hand, she loved to go shopping and she always happened to have some free time. When Aria called her, she was more than happy to oblige. They had to go and look for a crib and some small details for the baby's room. Ezra was too busy at his work right now and Aria didn't want to disturb him. They had painted the room pink already. Now the only thing that was missing was the furniture. if her mother was there, Aria would go shopping with her. But Ella was back in Rosewood. They had heard over the phone few times, but that was it.

Aria felt tired most of the time recently, but her doctor had assured that was normal. She was in the middle of her seventh month and the baby was growing nicely. The only thing that concerned doctor Martin was that, Aria was too thin. She had lost her appetite recently, but was trying to eat anyway. She was doing it because of her baby girl. She wanted her daughter to grow in her nice and healthy. Because she liked reading way too much, Aria had bough bunch of books about baby's development. So, when Ezra was busy with his piles of homework, Aria used to read such kind of book. She knew almost all about the baby's development. She knew what to do and what not to do when she was in the seventh month.

The other thing that concerned her about was the constant worry in Ezra's eyes. She knew that she had a problem with the placenta. She knew that could provoke even bigger problem during the labor, or even a premature labor. The last one, Aria was trying to avoid. She was doing everything that doctor Martin was telling her to do. She spent most of her time in the bed. It was boring, but if that could calm Ezra a little even, it was worth it.

"Hey," Hanna waved her hand in front of Aria's face. They were in the shop already and Aria blinked. "Earth to Aria!"

"I'm sorry," Aria tried to smile. "I was thinking about something."

"About what?" Hanna looked at her friend. "Is there a problem? Do you want me to take you back home or call Ezra?"

"No, no!" Aria shook her head and nodded at the nearby crib. "I like that one."

"It's nice," Hanna didn't even look at the crib. "What's the problem?"

"I'm worried about Ezra!" Aria sighed and turned around to look at Hanna. "He's worrying too much and he lost his sleep."

"He's worried about you and that's fine by me!" Hanna shrugged. "Honestly, I think he's giving his best to keep you happy and healthy!"

"What do you know about this?" Aria frowned.

"I talked to Spencer," her friend shrugged. "She told me that he's giving his best to push Suzy away and..."

"Wait! Wait!" Aria scoffed. "To push Suzy away? Suzy... as Mr. Green's daughter Suzy?"

"I... think you don't know about that," Hanna bit her lower lip. "It's nothing really and I should keep my mouth shut! Why I keep talking that much?"

"Hanna!" Aria clenched her fists at the both sides of her body.

"Calm down, please!" Hanna looked around. "It's not good for you to be angry right now and you know it!"

"That little bitch!" Aria hissed with narrowed eyes. "I'm gonna teach her a lesson!" She turned around and stormed out of the shop.

"Aria!" Hanna tried to catch her friend, but she reached her when Aria was already outside. "Calm down, please!"

Aria stood at one place, but she looked angry. Hanna frowned, cursing her big mouth under her nose. Why she had to mention that problem now? She had to assume that Ezra would want to protect Aria right now. It wasn't like her friend's pregnancy was one of the easiest after all. And now this? Hanna sighed and stared at her friend.

"Don't you even dare!" Aria hissed.

"Dare what?" Hanna walked to her car and Aria followed her. "I didn't say a thing."

"Take me to Ezra, now!" Aria get into the car and couldn't see Hanna's frowned face.

"I don't think that's the best idea ever," Hanna trailed off and started the engine. "Maybe you should wait for him when he's back home and then you can talk."

"Hanna?" Aria glared at her.

"Yes?"

"Now!"

"Okay," Hanna mumbled and drove off.

When they reached to Ezra's work, the classes were over. Aria found him, sitting behind his desk and staring at some reading assignments. Hanna offered to wait in the car. Aria knew that her friend didn't want to bother her right now. And honestly, she needed some privacy when it comes talking to her husband. Ezra didn't notice her at first, but when he did, a giant smile showed to his face.

"Hey," he said softly, getting off the chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Tell me you're not lying to me again!" Aria frowned. "I want to hear that from you!"

His smile disappeared and he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Lying about what?"

"Ezra!" Aria scoffed. "I thought we've passed through this!"

"Yes, we are." He sighed. "And seriously, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suzy Green?" Aria put her hands on her hips. "I thought you're going to share something like this."

"Aria..," Ezra took a step forward, but she put her hands up to stop him. "Look, it's not that big of a deal, okay?"

"Even if it is," Aria shook her head. "I thought that you're going to tell me something like this. What's going on with this girl?"

"She's... into me," Ezra sighed with annoyance. "I thought the news of our marriage would stop her, but..."

"I can deal with her!" Aria scoffed.

"No, you won't!" Ezra frowned. "You have to be calm now, okay? In any other case, I wouldn't mind. But not now!"

"You're been overprotective!"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm trying to be the voice of reason here... and seriously, I know how to deal with Suzy Green. You don't have to worry about that, okay?"

"Ask me something more difficult," Aria frowned. "I want to punch her face right now!"

Ezra chuckled and walked closer to her, "I know that, babe." This time Aria didn't step back, but leaned to him. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. "You can be such a warrior when you want to!" He planted a kiss on the top of her head and Aria sighed. "Feeling better now?"

"I'm not sure," she mumbled. "I still have the feeling that you're hiding something from me and I don't like it."

Ezra kept rubbing her back and sighed, "You have to understand that everything I'm doing right now is to keep you safe!" He pulled back slightly to look at her. Aria lifted her face up to look at him. "I know that you won't like it... sometimes. But you have to know how much I love you, Aria!" Ezra kissed her nose and she sighed. "This is why I'm like this."

"I know," Aria mumbled again. "I just... I want you to be able to tell me everything."

"I will," Ezra smiled and winked at her. "As soon as I see you holding our daughter in your arms."

"That will happen," Aria chuckled. "Just two more months."

"Yep," Ezra sighed, staring at her. "Two more months."


	37. Chapter 37: The next big secret

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 37: The next big secret**

After their last talk, it looked like that everything was forgotten. There was no more disturbance there. There were nothing that could cause any problem. Aria was calm enough for Ezra's taste and he felt somewhat relaxed. Ella visited them for a weekend. She helped Aria to get ready with the nursery. Spencer and Hanna joined the both women and Ezra felt the need to leave the apartment. He used that opportunity to visit Spencer's mom. She hadn't given up on released her older daughter from the prison. Melissa had convinced her in her innocence somehow, but Ezra knew the truth. Melissa was very good at lying and manipulating people. While Aria was only good at lying, Spencer's sister was a mastermind. She could think few moves ahead and build a whole plan for only few hours. After he had found out her role in Ali's disappearance and later, in her murder, Ezra was more than determent to see her behind bars. Now, when she was already there, he wanted to keep her there. He wanted to keep Aria safe and he knew, that could only happen if Melissa stayed where she was now.

He knocked on the Hasting's door with a blank look on his face. The house appeared to be empty, but he had seen the cars outside. Spencer's parents were at home. When the door opened and he saw Veronica's face, Ezra tried to look cool. It turned out to be an easy job. That was surprising, because he knew how good lawyer she was. She could give him that look, that could make him feel closer to the ground. But not now.

"I was waiting for you," Veronica said and stepped aside to let him in. Ezra hesitated only for a second. Then he walked into the house. "Hello, Ezra!"

"I wish I could say that I feel happy to see you," Ezra turned to her. "But we both know that's gonna be a lie."

"Do you want a coffee or something?" Veronica said instead.

"Let's not play games here, okay?" He put up his hand. "I'm not good at this, not as Melissa."

"It's not proven yet," Veronica took a deep breath and her eyes narrowed. "She convinced me that..."

"What?" Ezra interrupted her. "That she's just an innocent victim in all this?" He tried to control his anger, but it was really hard. "We both know that's a lie, Veronica! We all know what she did to these girls, right?"

"What we think she did!" Veronica scoffed. "Nothing was completely proven!"

"She tried to kill me!" Ezra rose up his voice, but then stopped and took a deep breath and tried again. "She tried to kill me, because I was so close to the truth then! Damn it! I knew who's standing behind all of this!"

"She didn't pull the trigger," Veronica insisted. "It was Noel, who..."

"And that makes it okay?"

"I'm just saying that we have no real evidence of..."

"No real evidence?" Ezra interrupted her. "I have many! And twisting the truth now is..."

"Are you the one, who's going to tell me about twisting the truth?" Veronica hissed. "You, above all people?"

"What?" Ezra looked at Spencer's mother with disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Your relationship with Aria, while you were still her teacher!" Veronica lowered her voice. "If that's not twisting the truth... No! That's a simple lie!"

"We didn't hurt anyone," Ezra shook his head. "Well, no. We hurt ourselves, because of it."

"That's still a lie and not to mention that it was completely illegal!"

"And you're going to use that in the court?" Ezra narrowed his eyes. "Don't get me wrong. I have no problems with that, but if you use it, you're going to hurt not only me. You do know that a lot more people are involved in all this. Not to mention, that one of these people is really close to my heart."

"I'm just saying..."

"Look," Ezra scoffed. "I'm not the most innocent person ever! But if you think that's the way of making your daughter look innocent, I have to say... you've chosen the wrong way. The evidences I have are strong and they could not be put into question. We both know that! Also, I know Melissa is guilty and I will not step back! Do you hear me?" He lowered his voice. "I will protect the people I love with everything that I have!"

"So am I!" Veronica rose up her chin. "She is my daughter after all!"

"Yes, but she is not Spencer!" Ezra pointed out.

"What?"

"I have to say that Spencer and I had our differences," he shrugged. "But you have to pay more attention to the daughter that suffered the most of Melissa's betrayal! I know from Aria that she's doing pretty well right now, but not because of her family."

"Shut up!" Veronica scoffed.

"Why?" Ezra tilted his head. "Truth hurts?"

"Get out of my house! Now!" Veronica opened the door with an angry look on her face.

Ezra just chuckled bitterly and stepped outside of the house. "Just think about it, Veronica! Think about it well!" He said before she could slam the front door in front of his face.

The way back to Philly was short. When he finally got back home, the nursery was ready. Aria, Ella, Spencer and Hanna were drinking tea in the living room. He could hear them laughing from the front door and when he walked in, his look fell on Aria. She looked happy and relaxed. That was all he needed to know. That was all he had to do now, to keep her safe and happy.

"We're ready," she said, reaching for his hand. Ezra took it and sat close to her. "Where have you been?"

"Well," he leaned to kiss her and sighed. "I had to do something at school."

"It's Saturday!" Aria frowned. "Why they are making you work on Saturday?"

"I had to fill few papers," Ezra tried to smile. "Calm down!"

"I still don't get it!" Ella took their attention. "If you're going to have a girl, why the room is not pink?"

"Because," Aria turned to her mom. "That's way too ordinary."

"Of course!" Spencer nodded, trying to look serious.

"Lilac is way better!" Hanna chuckled.

"Are you mocking me?" Aria pouted.

"Oh, honey..." Ella sighed. "Nobody is mocking you."

"It looks like it!" Aria pouted, but they all laughed and soon after that they started joking around.

Soon after that, Aria went to sleep. It was time for her afternoon nap. Ella went to grab something for dinner and Hanna had to go back home. Spencer was going to stay for dinner, because Aria had asked her. Toby was out of the city this weekend and Aria didn't want her friend to feel alone.

"I know where you've been this afternoon," Spencer talked to Ezra when they were left alone in the living room. He just gave her a look. "My mom called me and asked me to go back home and talk."

"And this is why you know where I've been?" He rose up his eyebrow.

"She told me," Spencer frowned. "I want you to know that I'm not supporting her efforts."

"Melissa is your sister," Ezra shrugged. "We won't blame you if you do."

"I still remember what she did," Spencer trailed off. "And I know her games," she sighed. "You haven't told Aria, have you?"

"No," Ezra shook his head.

"Good," Spencer nodded. "She doesn't have to know right now... right?"

Ezra didn't answer. His look fell on the closed door of the bedroom, where Aria was sleeping. He had to protect her in any cause!


	38. Chapter 38: Matter of honesty

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Matter of honesty**

He was asleep when she turned to him. His face was calm and his lips were slightly parted. He looked like a boy now, not the man he was most of the time. Aria sighed and her fingers traced his features carefully. She didn't want to wake him up now. She knew how busy Ezra was these days and how worried he was for her. She also knew that he would always put his brave face on if that meant it would calm her down. He was always there when she needed him. He was gentle and careful with her. The last two months would have been unbearable if it wasn't for him. Ezra was the most wonderful husband a woman could have. Aria couldn't complain at all. He was the most important person in her life now. Well, soon she would have another one and she wasn't sure if there was going to be enough room in her heart. Ezra looked pretty convinced that it would have. They had talked about this and he had assured her that she's the most lovable person he'd ever known. He knew that she would love their daughter the most. Aria wasn't so sure though.

Yes, she loved the baby. At the same time, it still looked so alien to her. She couldn't hold her daughter. She couldn't see her. The only thing she could see of her, were the blurry pictures she took from her doctor. Maybe she was too young for all this. Maybe she had made a mistake? What if she couldn't love her child? What if something went wrong because of her? Aria knew that she wouldn't forgive that to herself.

She turned her head to look at the small clock on her nightstand. It was almost six o'clock and she couldn't sleep. The first snow had covered Philly. It was about time, she thought. It was December after all. But her bed felt really cozy right now. If only was able to get some sleep. And she couldn't. Not that night anyway. She felt some anxiety the whole day before that and that didn't let her sleep as well. Aria didn't tell Ezra of course. That could only make him worry more. She didn't want that. However, she was pretty sure that he was going to notice sooner or later. Just as she had notice his efforts to hide all that Melissa stuff from her. Sometimes, Aria just wanted him to talk to her. She wanted him to trust her more to deal with all that stress. Ezra was overprotective instead. He was putting his brave face on and oh, she knew then that he was hiding something from her. It didn't take her that long to figure it out. She only had to call Spencer. Aria knew what to say to get to know the truth. She was like a professor in that matter. Even at that young age, life had taught her to read people well.

She sighed once more and tried to find more comfortable place in the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ezra's sleepy voice didn't surprise her.

"Nothing," Aria tried to smile and touched his face. "It's Saturday. Go back to sleep."

His eyes were wide open though, "Just tell me?"

"It's nothing," she sighed. "I couldn't sleep and I..."

"Why?" He was already awake. "Do you feel something... strange?"

"Nope," Aria frowned a bit. "Maybe... I don't know."

"And the correct answer is..?" Ezra trailed off.

"Maybe," Aria shrugged and sat in the bed. "Why?"

"Do you feel pain in your waist?" Ezra asked her carefully. "Even a little?"

"No... wait!" She frowned. "Well, yeah."

"Where's your bag?" He suddenly jumped off the bed and she stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked him with amusement.

"You are in labor," he tried to sound calm when he answered her. Just a few minutes later he was already dressed up. "Now, where is your bag, Aria?"

"I have a week!" She scoffed. "And I would know if I was in labor, don't you think?"

"I've read a lot about it," he was looking around the bedroom. "Ah! There it is!" He finally found the bag. "Now, can we please go to the hospital?"Aria simply

Aria simply crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at him. "I'm telling you, I'm fine! And... we're not going anywhere. Now, can you please calm down?"

"I am calm," Ezra gave her a look. "And you have two options. You can either walk on your own, or I can carry you."

"I'm not even dressed!" Aria frowned.

He walked into the small wardrobe and then threw some of her clothes onto the bed. "Here you are. Now, can you please hurry up?"

Aria sighed and followed his instructions. There was no point of arguing with him when he was like this. Ezra could be quite annoying when he decided something. Aria knew him well enough to know that. So, less than 20 minutes later they were on their way to the hospital. Ezra called doctor Martin even. Aria just watched him and could only wonder how worried he was in fact. He didn't let her see his fear. She was sure that it was well shielded behind his brave face.

"Hmm," she shifted on her seat and that took his attention. "I'm good," Aria looked at him. "Just a small pain, that's all."

"You mean contraction?" He looked back at the road, squeezing the wheel. "Do you want me to call your parents? Your friends?"

"Nope," Aria shook her head and her hand rested on his thigh. "You know I want only you, right?"

"Aria..."

"No!" She tried her voice to sound firm. "I want you there, with me! I want you to hold my hand, and I want you to be the first person to see our daughter!"

"Hmm... she'll see you first!" His right hand covered her one.

"Nah," Aria smiled. "She'll see both of is. You can call my parents and my friends after she's born, okay? I want to see them later on, when I hold our daughter in my arms."

"Sounds good enough," Ezra put his hand back on the wheel.

"Don't," Aria said softly and made him look at her.

"Don't... what?"

"Don't hide your feelings from me." Her smile touched her eyes. "I know how scared you are right now."

"I'm all good," Ezra insisted.

"Ezra."

"No!" He shook his head. "Just accept what I'm saying, okay? You need me to be that brave person now! Trust me, you don't want to see the nervous guy I could be."

"But..."

"Aria!" He scoffed and stopped the car in front of the hospital. Then he turned around to face her. "I know that you want us to be honest with each other. And I know this is the right thing to do. However, just let me be that person now!" He took her hands. "Let me be that brave husband for you, because you're going to need me. You're going to need me, being there with you and hold your hand. I can do that, I promise! I'll be there and I'll do whatever you ask me to! But please... just let me pretend this time, okay?" Ezra lifted up her left hand and kissed the back of her fingers. "Let me be your hero this time."

"You always are," she ruffled his hair with her free hand. "Don't you know that?"


	39. Chapter 39: Hello, Emma!

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Hello, Emma!**

He didn't know how she felt when he got shot. Now, Ezra had a pretty good idea of what must have been to her to see him like this. Now, he knew how scared she must have been. He wasn't able to understand that until now. Now, he could see it clearly. From the moment they had put her in that hospital bed, to the moment doctor Martin had arrived, Ezra was trying to keep the brave face on. Aria's face mirrored his one at that moment and he was so thankful and so scared at the same time. He couldn't bear to see her in pain. She was doing it really great though. The only moments he could tell that she was in pain, were the moments she was squeezing his hand tightly. Every other moment, Ezra could see that brave smile on her face. But the when the contraction came, she was squeezing his hand tightly. The smile would disappear from her face and he could see how she gritted her teeth. No sound, other than muffled moan would escape from her lips.

Ezra knew why she was doing this. She didn't want him to worry about her more than he was worried right now. But she didn't know that was impossible. He was scared. Every time she would squeeze his hand, his heart would skip a beat. He would smile to her whatever. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to be that guy, who could be her rock. She needed that now. She didn't need him to be scared and he was trying to be there for her.

"How are we doing?" Doctor Martin walked into Aria's room and took her file. "It's been two hours already," she looked at Aria. "How are you feeling, Aria?"

"Good," she tried to smile, but her face was pale.

"Let me see you," doctor Martin said, putting her medical gloves on. "Hmm," she said few minutes later. "You don't have full disclosure."

"Okay," Aria pit her lower lip and her back arched when another contraction hit her. "What... now?" She took a deep breath.

"We're going to wait a bit longer," doctor Martin smiled and looked at the machine, measuring the baby's heartbeats. "Don't worry, okay?"

"Tell me why again I can't have epidural?" Aria asked her.

"Because it's not good... for you," her doctor explained her patiently. "I'll be right back," she said and left the room.

Ezra could feel Aria's look over him. "What?" He asked her and stroked her cheek with his free hand.

"You didn't say a thing," she frowned.

"You wanted me to say something?" He asked her, but he had to wait the wave of her next contraction. "Okay, breathe now..."

"I... thought..," Aria took a deep breath and tried to control her breathing. "I thought... you're gonna ask something."

"I called your parents," Ezra said instead. "And your friends."

"Ezra!" Aria frowned.

"Remember what I asked you in the car?" His lips pressed to her forehead. "Please, Aria. Just for now?"

"But I..," her sentence was cut off by another contraction. "Oh, damn it!" She released her breath and looked at him again. "I really need you!"

"I know," his smile touched his eyes. "I know."

Another few hours passed with no results. Doctor Martin was checking her in every half an hour. Four hours passed and Aria was on the verge of a physical exhaustion. She could barely keep her eyes open and the only thing she wanted to do was to sleep. She couldn't, however. The contractions didn't allow her. Ezra was getting nervous in every second. He was scared before, but now he was nervous also. Something was going on. He was sure about it. Honestly, he was ready to burst into doctor Martin's cabinet and to ask for explanation. Just then, something happened.

"We're gonna get her ready for c-section!" Doctor Martin said when she walked into the room again, this time with few nurses.

"Finally!" Ezra mumbled.

"No!" Aria held onto his hand tightly. "I want you... there!"

"Shh," Ezra leaned to her, so she could hear him. "I'll be there, right?" He looked at doctor Martin and she nodded. "I'll be right there in few seconds, okay?"

Aria just nodded and they pushed him out of her room. Then a nurse led him to a special room, where he had to put a sterile clothes on. They even gave him a hat. Then they led him to Aria. She looked so small, lying over that table. He couldn't see her body from her collarbone down. She looked as if she was sleeping, but when he approached to her, her eyes opened. She tried to smile to encourage him and his heart skipped a beat. What he had done in his life to have her? His hand touched her one and they laced fingers.

"Hey," she said softly.

"I'm here," his eyes were looking at her with love.

"I know," Aria responded with a smile.

"Can you feel something, Aria?" Doctor Martin asked her and she shook her head. "Okay, then we are ready to start now."

Aria took a deep breath and looked at Ezra. They locked eyes and he smiled softly. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to be brave and right now, he knew that he was that man for her. He could feel her thumb skimmed over his one. That was her way of calming him down. This was weird right now though, because he should be the one to calm her down. Ezra shook his head with a slight smile on his face. That was Aria. She was stronger than any woman he knew. But... His thoughts were interrupted from a baby's cry.

"Congratulations," doctor Martin put the still crying baby over Aria's chest. "Meet your daughter."

"Wh...hey!" Aria looked at the small baby as if it was somewhat an alien. Then she lay a trembling hand over her small back. "Hey... you. No," she frowned. "These are terrible first words to say to your kid." Just then their daughter stopped crying and gave them a big yawn. Ezra and Aria chuckled. "Okay, I can see you are tired as well."

"We didn't think of a name," Ezra looked at her.

"I did," Aria smiled. "Emma."

"Emma?" Ezra tilted his head, watching how doctor Martin took their daughter. They had to take care of her and they also had to take care of Aria. He pulled back slightly. "I like that... Emma Fitz."

"Yeah," Aria yawned. "I'm tired."

"I know," he leaned to kiss her forehead. "You'll be able to sleep soon, okay?"

"See you later?" Her eyes fluttered.

"I'll be there," he said right before they could take her away.

Ezra sighed and a small smile appeared on his lips. He had to call Aria's parents. They had to share that happiness with them. He did that after he put his regular clothes back on. He dialed Ella's number and leaned his head back on the wall, opposite Aria's room. She was already there, sleeping.

"We're almost there!" He heard Ella's voice. "How is she?"

"Sleeping," Ezra rubbed his forehead tiredly. "But... she's okay."

"Sleeping? I thought..."

"They had to perform c-section," Ezra sighed. "Everything went well though..."

"And?" Ella's voice trembled.

"Emma is already with us!" Ezra said that with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh... my!" Ella's voice trembled. "Can we... can we see her when we get there?"

"Yeah," Ezra chuckled. "Of course, yeah!"

"We'll be there in twenty minutes, okay?"

"See you then!" He said and hung up. Then he took a deep breath and walked into Aria's room. She was still sleeping, so he sat on the small chair, near her bed with a huge grin on his face. He could never love her more than this moment, he thought and leaned to kiss her forehead.


	40. Chapter 40: Friends and family

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Friends and family**

When Aria's parents arrived, she was still sleeping. Ezra was outside her room, drinking his second cup of coffee for the day. Ella was the first to notice him. He was staring at his cup, obviously deep in thoughts.

"Ezra?" She called him and he looked up at her, surprised. "How is she?"

"Hello," he blinked and nodded at Byron, who was following Ella. "She's okay, still sleeping. Did you call her friends?"

"I thought you did," Ella tilted her head. "You told me you did."

"Oh yeah, right!" Ezra sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I haven't slept the whole night and... this half of the day."

"So," Byron started at him. "How is she?"

"She's recovering." Ezra frowned. "I thought that she would be awake by now, but her doctor told me that she needs a little more time."

"And the little one?" Ella touched his arm. "How is she?"

"She's okay," Ezra released a small smile. "Do you want to see her?"

"Why are you even asking me?" Ella gave him a look. "Lead the way!"

When they went to see Emma during the glass, she was fast asleep just as her mother. Her small fists were resting at the both sides of her small baby head. Her cute lips were slightly parted and she had turned her head to the left. Ella stared at that small creature. She couldn't believe how much trouble it had caused in the past. She knew that little treasure wasn't planned and came as a shock to her parents as well. But right now, staring at her granddaughter, she couldn't say that Emma was a mistake. Her look fell on Ezra. Yes, he looked so tired right now, but filled with energy at the same time. Ella had to admit that she wasn't happy when she had learned about Aria's pregnancy. She could see however, how happy Ezra was making her daughter. He gave up so much just to be with her. He lost two jobs, because of Aria. But that didn't stop him. He didn't blame her for it, not even once. Aria was the one who blamed herself for everything. Ezra was the one, willing to keep her safe all the time. He was the one, trying to protect her from the world. Sometimes, even if that world was Aria's family.

Ella knew that he ran away from his own family. She didn't know that much. She only knew about his mother and how she tried to push Aria away. Dianne wanted her out of Ezra's life. She thought that Aria was only causing troubles. Looking from that point of view, Ella could somewhat understand Ezra's mother. If she truly cared about his happiness, that would justified her. Ella thought the same when she had found out about Aria and Ezra's relationship. She thought that Ezra could only ruin Aria's life. He could only cause more problems than do any good. She was against it since the very beginning. Then, something had changed. When she had seen Aria crying in her bed. When she had seen the pain in her daughter's eyes. And that was only from the thought of Ezra's leaving. Then Ella had understood that Ezra was someone really important in Aria's life. She understood that if she didn't accept him, she would also lose her daughter.

Byron and Ella had raised her like that. They wanted her to be a strong and independent woman one day. Ella had tried to explain that to her husband and it took him some time until he finally understood that. Ezra was the one in Aria's life. They didn't have to like that, but they had to accept it. If they wanted to be in Aria's life, they had to do it. When Byron had finally understood that, Ella had taken a sigh of relief.

"A penny for your thoughts?" She heard Byron's voice close to her right ear and looked at him.

"I was thinking about Emma," Ella said and then looked at Ezra. He was staring at his daughter with a strange, soft expression on his face. "We all thought that she's going to be a mistake."

"She doesn't look like one, does she?" Byron sighed, resting his chin on his wife's shoulder.

"No," Ella turned her look back to Emma. "She doesn't look like one."

"It's still hard to accept that change in Aria's life though," Byron lowered his voice, so only Ella could hear him. "Aria is now a married woman... and a mother. She's not supposed to be any of these things at her age!"

"I know," Ella whispered. "But, she also told me that she didn't give up college."

"It's gonna be difficult now though," Byron rubbed Ella's arm. "She has new responsibilities."

"She also has me," they heard Ezra. "And I wouldn't let her to give up her dreams."

"I know," Ella gave him a look. "We're just talking about."

"It's something that I've been thinking these days as well," Ezra shrugged and turned to them. "Now, I think Aria has to be awake already."

"Let's go and see her!" Ella smiled.

When they reached to Aria's room, she was already sitting on the bed. There was a glass of orange juice in her hand. Her hair was still messy, but she looked good. Ezra was the first to enter the room. Ella and Byron followed him and Aria grinned when she saw her family. She put the glass on the nearest table and reached her arms towards Ezra. He leaned to kiss her, touching her face briefly and then pulled back. Then she looked at her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" She grinned. "Did you see her?"

"Yes, honey!" Ella hugged her daughter carefully. "She's perfect."

"Although, I think Ezra will take all the credit!" Byron joked and leaned to hug Aria as well.

"What do you mean?" Aria pouted. "She's too little, so we can't know that yet."

"I'm sure that your dad was only teasing you," Ezra rubbed her arm. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore in certain area, but good!" Aria nodded. "I thought you called my friends as well?"

"Yes, I did!" Ezra sighed, looking at his watch. "I'm sure that they'll be here shortly. "

They didn't have to wait too long after that. Spencer, Hanna and Emily arrived half an hour later. It turned out that they were waiting for Emily, so they could all be there for Aria together. Aria's room went too crowded at one point, so Ezra and her parents had to leave to give the four girls some privacy. They haven't seen each other in a really long time.

"How are you?" Spencer sat on the right side of the bed. "They didn't tell us anything, only the number of your room."

"Did it hurt?" Hanna sat at Aria's other side.

"I'm sorry for being so late!" Emily sat close to Aria's legs and smiled at her. "They were waiting for me."

"Guys!" Spencer frowned. "Just let her take her breath, okay?"

"I'm okay," Aria shook her head, trying not to laugh. "And yes, it hurt. But... everything went well."

"Speak!" Hanna grabbed her hand. "How was it? When can we see the precious one?"

"They had to perform c-section!" Aria sighed. "I still don't know why, I haven't asked. I'm sure that Ezra knows, however. The important thing that Emma is good and I'm good as well."

"Emma?" Emily repeated the name softly. "Is that her name? You named your daughter Emma?"

"Sounds poetic!" Hanna giggled.

"Well," Spencer rolled her eyes. "You have to remember who her parents are."


	41. Chapter 41: Like a pro

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Like a pro**

The girls chatter for a pretty long time. They had to catch up for so many things. Aria found out that Caleb had found a new job and Toby was about to open his own workshop. Spencer had helped him with buying the place. She was really excited for him. She had even helped him with the money. Toby of course had made a scene and Spencer couldn't see his point of you. She thought that it was a good thing to help him.

"Remember what you told me about the Ezra's nuts?" Aria asked her friend playfully. "I think you're doing the same thing right now, Spence."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Hanna made a face.

"What am I missing here?" Emily blinked with confusion then everyone burst into laugh.

Emily's life was good also. She and Paige were living together and she had a really good grades. For once, her life was happy and calm. Emily enjoyed that. Her parents were finally accepted who she really was. Her mother and Paige talked on the phone often and it turned out that they had a lot in common. Emily's dad had retired and now, he and Emily's mom were living back in Rosewood.

"It's weird how our life looked like just few years ago," Aria sighed when only Spencer had left in the room. Hanna and Emily had to go, but Spencer could stay a while longer.

"Yeah," Spencer got off her place and went to the window. "Do you remember how our life looked like back then? It was so messy."

"And -A were stalking us all the time!" Aria mumbled. "Mona, Noel... even Toby." She said carefully and then looked up at her friend.

"And my sister," Spencer sighed and wrapped her arms around her chest. "I haven't talked to since she got into the jail. She's just... I didn't think she's like this. I thought I knew her well. I thought... I read her well, Aria. When she told me she's innocent, I believed her. I've never thought she wanted to hurt me or my friends!"

"If you expect me to say something comforting now, I can't do that!" Aria leaned her head on the headboard with a tired sigh. "I know that's something I have to do. I know I have to put that story behind my back once and for all, but I just can't! If it was only me... I'd probably do that. You know me, right?" She waited until Spencer nodded. "You saw me that night. You saw what happened!" Aria swallowed hard. "I felt my world crashing down and I was about to give up!"

"Don't talk like that!" Spencer walked to Aria's bed. "You're scaring me!"

"I haven't talked about it with anyone, Spence." Aria looked up to her friend. "Not even Ezra. If he knew what I was about to do that night... he'd worry about me even more."

"What... you were about to do?" Spencer asked carefully as if she didn't want to know the answer. "Do I want to know?"

"It's kind of difficult to talk about that after all that time," Aria shrugged. "Now, I can't even imagine I'm doing something like that."

"Like what... Aria?" Spencer sat back close to her friend.

"We didn't know if Ezra will survive then," Aria's voice trembled. "I could hear them talking in the ambulance. Yes, they thought I couldn't hear them, but I could. The only thing I was doing was... to just hold his hand and stare at his face. And he was so pale, Spence! Then I thought that... if he's not going to make it then I'm not doing it either."

"Aria!"

"Until that moment I couldn't realize what he really means to me!" Aria continued. "So, I was holding his hand... staring at his face and hoping that somehow this is not going to be the end for the both of us! I had a plan in my head, you know?" She chuckled bitterly. "It started forming right there and then. When they pushed me away from him and I was left right before the doors of the ER... I thought this is it! I felt numb! My mom told me she got scared when she saw me. The truth is, I couldn't feel anything back then."

"Aria please," Spencer took her hand and squeeze it lightly. "You have to let it go!"

"How could I?" Aria looked at her calmly. "How could I forgive and forget when that night is in my dreams now? Thanks to your sister and Noel, I couldn't close my eyes and be calm! Do you want to know something, Spencer? I know what your parents are trying to do."

"Ezra told you?" Spencer pulled back. "I thought..."

"He didn't," Aria lowered her voice. "He still think that's the best idea of not sharing that news with me."

"He wants to protect you."

"He always does," Aria waved her hand. "That's not the point! When he got better and recovered, I swore to myself that I'd never forget what Melissa did to me!"

"But you should, Aria!"

"Why?" She snapped at her friend. "Why I have to do that?"

"Because of her?" They heard Ezra's voice, coming from the door and looked at him. He was standing there, holding Emma in his arms. "Why can't you do it for her, Aria?"

"I should go," Spencer said quietly and took her purse from the nightstand. "See you soon, Aria." She said quietly and left the room.

It all went quiet. Ezra walked to Aria's bed with a very awake but quiet Emma in his arms. She was looking around the room with curiosity. Ezra put her carefully into Aria's arms and sat on the bed, close to her. His hand rested on her thigh. "You didn't answer my question," he said after a while.

"Just because of her," Aria shrugged, staring at her daughter's face. "I'm sorry! I just can't!"

"Aria..."

"They almost took you away from me!" She snapped, but then lowered her voice. "Do you know how that feels? Do you?!"

"I..."

"Please," she sighed tiredly. "I don't want to argue right now, okay? Let us be happy for five minutes?!"

"I don't think they're going to release Melissa," Ezra sighed and leaned his back on the headboard, wrapping his arm around Aria's shoulders. She leaned on him, still holding Emma in her arms. "I have to talk to our lawyers though."

"We can talk about that later," Aria looked up at him for a brief moment and planted a kiss on his neck. "I'm sure you thought about it well. And also, we have to talk about your sharing problem with me. I thought we talked about it, but you're still doing it on your own!"

"I..." he blushed slightly. "I was trying to protect you."

"I know you did!" Aria smiled. "But... I'm also a part of that marriage if you've forgotten."

"How could I?" He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure we could talk about some more later though," Aria nodded. "But right now we have a bigger problem."

"What problem?" Just when he asked Emma started crying. "Oh."

"She's either hungry or... she needs someone to change her diaper." Aria looked at him with confusion.

"It's not the diaper," he shook his head, trying not to laugh. "So... I think she's hungry."

"Oh?" Aria blinked. "You mean that I have to..?"

"Yeah," Ezra chuckled. "That means you have to."

"I don't even know how..," she unbuttoned her nightgown with one hand while she was talking. "What am I..., oh!" She flinched when her daughter started feeding. "Okay, I'll take that back!" Aria grinned. "I think I'm a pro in this!"

"You sure are, babe!" Ezra kept laughing.


	42. Chapter 42: What Melissa did

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 42: What Melissa did**

They went back home few days later. Aria had to be really careful the first few weeks, but other than that she was perfectly health. Emma felt good as well and she was a nice and quiet baby. It was as if she understood every word, coming from her parents. Aria couldn't be more happier about it. She felt like a complete woman right now and she was glowing. She had the family she always wanted to have. She was married for the love of her life. They were happy in their new how and it looked like nothing could destroy her happiness. Well, there was a little something called Melissa. There was still that problem with Spencer's sister that needed to be solved. Her parents were trying to release her from the jail for the lack of evidence. They were trying to make Noel's statements looking like a lie. According to them, well probably according to Melissa also, Noel lied to protect himself. He was the only witness the prosecutor had. Now, he was the only person Aria and Ezra had to prove that Melissa was actually guilty.

It was difficult situation for Spencer also. She had found herself in the middle in that whole situation. Her parents and Melissa were at the one side. Aria and her friends were at the other. As much as she wanted to believe that her sister was innocent and falsely accused by Noel, Spencer knew the truth. The problem was that she had to turn against her family. That could cause too much stress in her life and she tend to do stupid things when that happened. Aria was concerned about that. She knew that Spencer had problem with pills. She knew that Toby was trying to help her forget that part of her life and made sure that she's happy right now. However, Aria knew that Toby couldn't be Spencer's shield against the world forever. She had to face her own demons and try to defeat them. That was something Aria was trying to do with her own life months and months already. She was trying to get over that nightmare, when she almost lost Ezra. She was trying to move on with her life with him. No matter how hard she tried though, she knew that she still had a long way to go. That picture of him being wounded was still fresh in her mind.

Right now, with Emma in their lives, Aria thought that she would have less time to think about that. She thought it was going to be easier. Then, the whole Melissa story had happened again, and she had forced to remember and relive that night. She knew that she had to face Melissa sooner or later. She had to stand face to face with her and tell her what she thinks of her. She was afraid to do that before, mainly because she was almost sure that there would be no talking involved. Aria was hiding so much anger inside of herself towards that woman. It was dangerous to even stand few feet away from her. That was the reason she was avoiding any contacts with Spencer's sister.

Spencer hadn't seen her sister in a long while also. With the support of her friends and Toby, she had moved on with her life. She had tried to forgive Melissa for what she had done. Aria knew that. Melissa was her sister after all; she was her blood. This was why Spencer was very conflicted at the moment. She wanted to be there for her family, but at the same time she knew that whole Melissa act was a lie. Her parents might not have enough evidence of what Melissa did, but Spencer had it. She remembered everything -A had done to her and her friends. She remembered the whole nightmare they all had to live through. She knew that whole time, Melissa was just sitting there and acting as if she cared. She didn't though and Spencer knew it. She had realized it almost too late. After Noel had shot Ezra. When they had caught him and he had told the Police everything, trying to make a deal. Spencer was there with Hanna and Emily, waiting for news, while Aria was in the hospital with Ezra.

When later she had told everything to Aria and had seen the anger in her eyes, Spencer knew that she would not be forgiven that easily. It was difficult for Aria to forgive to someone, who was protecting a killer. That was Melissa in Aria's eyes. She would always look that way. Noel was the one who pulled the trigger, but Melissa was the one who had ordered it. She wanted Ezra dead, because he knew too much. He could expose her easily and that was there reason, she had thought of everything. She led Spencer and her friends to believe that Ali was alive. She wanted them on that empty street. She knew that they would be there. She also knew that Ezra would go there and try to save them. She made sure that the text was sent to the right person. Yeah, Noel had told them that also. They had tracked his phone and that was how they finally knew who -A was.

Melissa never told them why she did everything. She had taken the -A game from Mona, using Wren as her free pass to Radley. She used so many people, trying to reach her goal. Why she wanted to see Spencer and her friends hurt, nobody knew. She only said that she liked the game. Why she played that game, she never explained.

"Hey," Ezra's voice pulled Aria away from her dark thoughts. She was standing close to the window in Emma's room. Her daughter was sleeping and it was almost time for dinner. "What are you doing here?" Ezra stood behind her back and she leaned back to him.

"I was just thinking," Aria smiled when she felt his lips touching the top of her head. "And also, enjoying the silence."

"What are you thinking?" He rubbed her arms soothingly. "Not Melissa again, I hope?"

Aria sighed and turned around, "I can't think for something else these days," she looked up at his face and placed her hands at the both sides of his waist. "I know I have to relax and enjoy the first days of Emma being with us, but..."

"You just can't stop thinking about the past?" Ezra frowned and stroked her check. "Why Aria?"

"If Melissa was in our past... that would be good." Aria leaned on his palm. "I don't want to see her out of the jail, Ezra! She's too dangerous! What if she gets out? Do you know how many problems she could cause? I just can't stop thinking about that!"

"She won't get out!" Ezra lowered his voice. "I told you that! Her parents may try whatever they want, but she still looks too guilty."

"Spencer told me that they would probably try to make her look like the victim!" Aria frowned. "Can you imagine that? Melissa... the victim!"

"Aria..."

"Noel is clever, but not that much!" She got frustrated. "Why? Tell me why they can't see who she really is?"

"Because they are her parents and they still want to believe her!" Ezra was trying to calm her down. "We all know the truth though, so don't worry."

"I'm gonna punch that bitch if she comes near me!" Aria scoffed.

"I know," Ezra cupped her face and made her look at him. "Now, calm down, okay?"

"But..." Aria sighed with frustration.

"Just breathe," his thumb stroked her cheek again. "Feeling better?"

"With you?" Aria tried to smile and leaned to kiss him. "Always!"

But that wasn't going to be their last conversation about Melissa. Aria was convinced of that.


	43. Chapter 43: Three months later

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Three months later**

Sometimes she wondered if she would ever be truly happy. Yes, she was only eighteen, but she had a family and she was happy with it. Her parents had finally accepted her new life with Ezra. They were caring grandparents to her daughter Emma. Her mother visited them almost every weekend. That gave Aria enough time to study. She wanted to apply at UPenn the next year. Ezra had encouraged her to follow her dream and that gave her enough strength to do it. Ella was helping her a lot. She loved her granddaughter and was more than happy to help Ezra and Aria with her. Ezra's mother on the other hand had sent them a greeting card and that was it. Ezra had made a face, but said nothing more. Aria knew that his relationship with his mother was more than complicated. He didn't like the way she dealt with his life when he was a student. Then she had lied to him when he thought he had a son. Then she had tried to push Aria away from him. So, Dianne was a subject taboo in their conversations. Wes on the other hand still hadn't called. Honestly, neither Aria nor Ezra were surprised. That was Wes after all. He was traveling around the world now. He was way too busy for this settled style of life that Ezra had. He couldn't understand the love that his brother had towards Aria.

Wes was also a touchy subject. He had told Ezra about that kiss he and Aria shared once. Aria was angry with him, because she wanted to tell Ezra herself. She wanted to apologize for being so stupid. Ezra was hurt of course, but he said nothing. Aria could notice however, his attitude towards his brother changed completely. Not only because Wes has changed his lifestyle and had turned into the son Dianne wanted to have, but because he couldn't trust him anymore. Aria could see the look in his eyes every time they were talking about Wes. She wanted to put that subject behind her back already. That was the reason they stopped talking about it. Now, with Emma in their lives was way more easier.

Ezra adored his little daughter. Aria knew that he was going to be a wonderful father, but the way he was acting with Emma was beyond adorable in her eyes. She often caught them both sleeping in the big bed. Emma was comfortably laying on her father's chest. Ezra's hand was resting on her small back and they were sleeping. Aria had caught herself just standing there, by the door, and watching them for minutes. She didn't know that she could be this happy. But... life had taught her that she could not be completely happy.

Melissa was still an issue. Ezra had called to few lawyers, and now they were working over their case. They were gathering evidences and witnesses. Ezra went to talk to Noel even. Aria knew how much that cost him. He hated that guy. He knew what he had done for Melissa. Not to mention that Noel was the person who shot Ezra. Standing against your nightmares could take a lot from the person. Aria was yet to do that. She knew she had to stand against Melissa one day and that day was coming.

"Well?" Aria asked him after his visit to Noel. "What did he say?"

Ezra closed the front door behind his back. "He doesn't want to suffer alone!" He frowned and took off his coat. Aria took it from his hands and hung it over the nearest chair. Then she walked with him inside of the apartment.

"But is he going to help us?" She asked him again.

"Oh yeah," Ezra sighed tiredly and sat on the couch in the living room. "He was singing like a bird! Not that I was expecting something else."

"So, he's ready to make a deal then?" Aria stood behind him, resting her hands onto his shoulders.

"He made that deal two years ago!" Ezra frowned, rubbing his eyes. "Now he wants something more, but he won't get it!"

"What does he want?" Aria rubbed his shoulders soothingly. "He can't get out of the prison!"

"No, he can't." Ezra shrugged and Aria started massaging him. "He wants money."

"Money?" She was surprised. "Why? He doesn't need them right now."

"Well, apparently he does!"

"What our lawyers have to say about that?" Aria felt how tensed he was.

"They will try to save us the money," Ezra closed his eyes and leaned back, resting his head on her belly. "I think they are going to do it. They are really good in what they are doing, Aria!"

"I have no doubt in that," she leaned to kiss his forehead. "I called U-Penn today."

"Oh?" He looked up at her and took her hand. "Come here," he nodded at his lap.

Aria sighed with a smile. She loved these quiet moments between them. When she sat on his lap, his arms wrapped around her and she felt safe as if she was in a cocoon. Her head rested on his shoulder and her eyes closed for a moment. "They told me I have a chance this year," Aria said after few minutes.

"Of course you have!" She felt his quiet chuckle. "They have to be more than happy to have you. With your grades and your talent in writing..." Emma's cry interrupted his words and he made a face. "And the quiet moments are over."

Aria chuckled, "Yeah. Maybe for now?" She got off his lap with a sigh. "Let me see what she wants."

"Nope," Ezra shook his head. "Allow me."

Aria wasn't surprised. That wasn't the first time he wanted to help her. Well, he was like this most of the time when he was at home. Even that night, when he had emotionally exhausted. He was there for her. Aria followed him to the nursery and stood by the door. He took care of Emma, changing her diaper and then giving her the bottle. He was talking to her all the time he was doing all this. His voice was soft and caring and that was when Aria knew that she made the right choice. She never thought that Emma was a mistake in her life. Now, she was more than sure of that.

Later that night, when Ezra was sound asleep, Aria left their bed and took her laptop. She couldn't sleep, so she went to the living room, because she didn't want to wake him up. His sleep was really light and she didn't want to disturb him. It was probably somewhere around midnight and the moon was full. Aria didn't bother to turn on the lights. The whole apartment was quiet and warm. She sat on the couch and opened the laptop. Earlier that day, she had started writing something. She called it a project, because it was too soon to call it a book. Ezra didn't know about that and she wanted to surprise him when it was finished. She wanted him to be proud of her. She wanted to make him happy. He often said that his only goal now was to make her happy. Now, she wanted to return his favor.

Ezra had told her not once or twice, that she had a talent. Not to mention that book would look good in her resume. Besides, that time of the day was the only time she could work over it. Emma had taken a huge part of the day. She also wanted to be with Ezra, after he was coming back from work. So, the only hours available to work over her book, were the hours around midnight. Aria didn't complain though. She was nicely tired by that time, but she couldn't sleep yet. So that worked just fine for her.

"You should be in the bed, you know?" Ezra's voice surprised her.

"I couldn't sleep," Aria looked at his direction. "I'm... doing something."

"Are you going to tell me what?" He walked to her.

"Nope," she closed her laptop. "Not yet."

"Can I convince you?" He tilted his head and Aria chuckled.

"You could try!" She got off the couch and stood in front of him. "It's been three months, so..."

"You mean?" He rose up his eyebrows.

Aria wrapped her arms around his neck, "I do."

"You're sure?" He still hesitated.

"Mhhmmm," Aria mumbled close to his lips.

Then all the problems were forgotten... at least for the night.


	44. Chapter 44: Back in Rosewood

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Back in Rosewood**

Aria was hoping that the whole Melissa situation was going to pass quickly. She was ready for a battle though. When it comes to protect her family, Aria was always ready for a battle. Spencer had told her once that she was small, but she was big. People often underestimated her, because of her height. Aria was a strong woman now. The life had taught her well. Yes, she was only eighteen, but she knew how hard she had to fight to get to her happiness. She knew the feeling of almost losing the person she loved. Some people needed a lifetime to learn these lessons. Aria had learned them all the past few years.

Her parents were still coming to visit her new family. Emma was growing well and she was the most precious thing in Aria and Ezra's life right now. Aria's friends thought the same. Spencer and Hanna visited her a lot the past few weeks. Emily was busy with her college, but she had promised to be there for Aria's birthday. They wanted to celebrate it back in Rosewood. Hanna was the planner as always. She had taken care of everything. Aria didn't mind. She was way too busy at home and she was also working over her book. She wanted to be able to finish it as soon as she could. Then she wanted Ezra to be the first person to read it. He was her hardest critic. If he liked it, that meant it worth something.

When the day finally came, Aria and Ezra drove back to Rosewood. It was kind of interesting thing to do. Now they were a family. They knew the people in Rosewood knew that. There were rumors what exactly had happened. Also, the fact that Ezra was Aria's teacher couldn't be ignored. Aria was sure that people could do the Math.

"Are you nervous?" He rubbed her thigh just when they entered the small town.

"About what?" Aria turned her head to look at him. "I'm not nervous about coming back in Rosewood."

Ezra frowned for a moment, "But you are nervous about something."

"You can read me well," Aria sighed and looked at the backseat. Emma was sound asleep in her baby chair. "I wonder what people would think when they see Emma."

"They would think she's the most beautiful thing in the world!" Ezra stated and that brought a smile on Aria's face.

"That too," she mumbled and then looked back at the road before them. "You know what I meant."

"Yes, I do." Ezra nodded. "But we can't hide forever. I'm pretty sure that people here know what happened."

"They know we're married?" Aria looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Your mother told me about the rumors here," Ezra said carefully. "She had to put the end of them, so she told few people that we are married."

"What rumors?" Aria scoffed.

"Does it matter?" He threw her a look. "Aria, it's in the past now, okay?"

"Your ability to forgive people is unbelievable!" She frowned.

"Not every person!"

"What rumor?" She insisted.

"Just let it go, okay?" He lowered his voice.

"What rumor!?" Aria didn't let that go.

Ezra sighed with annoyance. "Fine! It was about us!"

"What about us?"

"Well, someone remembered that rumor of us, well me. They remembered that rumor of me, that I'm dating one of my students here."

"The same that Noel Khan spread it?" Aria tilted her head. "But that's old, Ezra. People knew that we were dating later on. We were out in the public."

"I know that, but... they kind of assumed that we were a thing the second time around," he frowned. "I mean, my second stay at Rosewood High! Your mom said that some things she heard, they were ugly!"

"I'm gonna destroy these people!" Aria scoffed.

"Calm down, okay?" He threw her a brief look. "And they were not exactly wrong."

"We were careful!" She insisted.

"Yes, but we have a kid now!" He shrugged. "People can put two and two together."

"It's not of their business!" Aria mumbled.

"It's not," Ezra agreed. "This is why it shouldn't matter to you."

"It does!" Aria looked at him. "If that could destroy your name."

Ezra looked at her again. "It won't, okay?" He took her left hand and planted a soft kiss on the back of her fingers. "Don't worry now. We're married and we're coming back here, so you can have a wonderful birthday."

"Okay," she tried to smile.

"Now, I'm going to drop you off at your parents," Ezra slowed down the car and stop it right in front Aria's parents house. "They wanted to see you and Emma. Mike is also at home. Meanwhile, I'm going to check my old apartment and make sure that everything is ready for you and Emma tonight."

"You are a gold!" Aria leaned to kiss him and he chuckled when she pulled back.

"I know, you often remind me of that!"

Aria's parents and Mike were at home, just as Ezra had told her. He left her and Emma there and then he drove off to see his old place. Mike was the first to greet her. He ran out the house and took her in his arms, while her mother was taking care of Emma. She was so quiet and looked around with curiosity. Then her father walked out the house and hugged her tightly.

"Where's Ezra?" He asked when they all entered the house. "I thought he would stop by. I wanted to talk to him."

"He will come here, later." Aria smiled. "He wanted to make sure that his old apartment is ready when Emma and I go there."

"Okay," Byron nodded. "Happy birthday, sweetheart! I almost forgot that."

"You did?"

"Nah," Mike nudged his father. "He didn't let us forget."

"Knock it off!" Byron scoffed, but it was obvious that he was only joking.

"The cake is ready," Ella invited them to the kitchen, still holding Emma in her arms. "Do you wanna try it?"

"Let's wait for Ezra." Aria chuckled.

"Okay then," Ella nodded and put Emma to sit on the kitchen counter close to the cake. Emma looked at the cake with curiosity in her eyes. She leaned to it and her small hand left a mark in the white icing. "Hey, hey! What are you doing, cupcake?" Ella chuckled and took her granddaughter's hand. Emma kept giggling.

"She wants to try everything, " Aria took her daughter in her arms and licked some icing from one of her fingers. "Yummy, huh?" She made a funny face and Emma laughed. Aria used this moment to reach out for a napkin and clean Emma's hand. "Our little troublemaker."

"Just like her mom!" Mike joked and Aria give him a look. "What?"

"You meant just like her uncle?"

"Touche!" He laughed.

Soon the family gathered around the table. Aria was holding Emma in her lap and Mike was sitting on her right side. The chair on her left was empty, because they were waiting for Ezra. He came soon after and Emma shifted in Aria's lap, whining. She kept losing the battle of her daughter's attention, every time her father was in the room. Aria wasn't surprised though. Ezra kept spoiling her.

"Just in time," Ella welcomed him and Byron shook his hand. "We were waiting for you."

"You did?" Ezra walked into the room. "I'm sorry if I'm late." He leaned to kiss Aria and took Emma in his lap. "There were few things I had to do."

"With the apartment?" Aria looked at him.

"That too," he shrugged.

"But..."

"Let's eat!" Byron interrupted them and she gave him a look. She got really curious of the thing he wanted to discuss with Ezra early on. Something was telling her that it was important.


	45. Chapter 45: To be like you

**My first Ezria story and I hope it'll be good.**

**Name:**** Home**

**The plot:**** Rosewood after -A is revealed. For the purposes of this story, Melissa is -A. Caleb is back in town and Aria's parents are back together. Aria and Ezra continue their hidden relationship. It is revealed that -A set him up in that place in Ravenswood. It wasn't his one. There's no more -A and the life in Rosewood is back to normal. Or maybe not. What is Rosewood without secrets?**

**Rate:**** T or PG-13, whatever goes.**

**Couple:**** Ezra/Aria**

**Writer's note: Enjoy reading. You can either leave or not reviews. It doesn't matter to me if you enjoy the story and I hope you will. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 45: To be like you**

_It was so cold and chilly. It started raining even, but no one noticed. The sirens deafen every sound around her. She could feel her friends touching her shoulders. Somebody was rubbing her arms. Somebody was telling her something soothing. Her friends were trying to keep her whole and full of hope. It wasn't working. Aria couldn't hear a word of what they were saying to her. She could barely notice their presence. She was like a puppet right now. Everything that she could notice at that time was Ezra face. He was pale, so pale right now. She was holding his hand and that hand was getting cooler with every second. She was screaming his name, begging him to open his eyes and look at her. She wanted to see his beautiful blue eyes once again. She wanted to hear his voice. But he didn't do that. No matter how hard she was trying, his eyes stayed close._

_Then somebody pushed her away from him. She fought to go back there. She fought really hard, but somebody was holding her tight. She could tell later, that was Spencer. Only Spencer was strong enough to hold her like that. She had wrapped her arms around Aria, from her back and Aria was holding her friend's arms tightly. She was squeezing them so hard, she didn't even notice. Spencer didn't complain at all. She was just there. Aria couldn't tell where everybody else were, but they were there. They were just not that close enough. They were just looking, watching what was going on. _

_And there was blood. There was so much blood on her hands. But she couldn't notice. Even the rain couldn't clean her fingers. She was so helpless... and so confused. Nobody was telling her what to do. Nobody was there for her. She had to be strong, somebody kept telling her that in her ear. Oh, yes that was Spencer. Spencer knew what to do. But how? How she would know that? Why Aria didn't know that? Where they were taking him? Where? She pulled away from Spencer and rand to them, two paramedics and a surgeon. She was about to join them in the car with Ezra. She had to be there, for him. She had to hold his hand. He needed her. She knew that. Ezra needed her just as much as she needed him in her life. Without him, she was nothing. And that was scary though. What was she now? A shell. A robot. Yeah, she was acting as a robot._

_Aria looked at their laced hands. Maybe it was only her imagination, but his hand was getting warmer. Yeah, maybe he was going to be okay, right? She didn't know she was crying. Somebody wrapped a warm blanket over her shoulders. She didn't notice that._

_"Miss, are you hurt?" One of the paramedics asked her. "Miss?" He asked her again when she didn't answer him. Just then she shook her head. _

_"No, I'm okay!" She said with her eyes still focused over Ezra's face. "He has to be alright, right? Right?!" She sing-sang more to herself. "Right..."_

_The rest of it was like a dream, until the moment she was sitting right next to his hospital bed and he had opened his eyes again. That was the most amazing moment in her life. That was something she would never forget. Then she had promised to herself to never leave his side. That she would be the for him and she would love him no matter what..._

"Aria!" His voice woke her up and she looked around with confusion. They were in his apartment, back in Rosewood. "Aria?" She turned her face to him. "You were crying in your sleep," his fingers touched her face tenderly. "Was it a bad dream?"

Aria moved to him and rested her head on his collarbone, "Yeah," she mumbled. He hand rested on his abdomen. "It was a bad dream."

"The same nightmare?" Ezra kissed the top of her head. "Again?"

"Yeah," she repeated. "The same."

"Aria..."

"I know what you're going to say," she interrupted him. "I know that you're trying to protect me, but please, I have to deal with this on my own."

"No," his other arm wrapped around her thin waist and pulled her closer. Her leg slid between his ones. "You don't have to. That's why I'm here and you know what I think? I think you should talk to Melissa."

"What?" Aria was more than surprised.

"I was talking to your father about it," Ezra said carefully. "He thinks the same. We didn't tell a thing to your mom, because we know that she's also touchy when it comes to Melissa's family."

"She should be!" Aria scoffed.

"I know, I know!" Ezra tried to calm her down. "But I really think this is something you should do."

"Even if I want to do it," Aria sighed, "they wouldn't let me. Right now with the case going on... maybe when it's all over..."

"No!" Ezra pulled back slightly so he could look at her face. "I think you should do it sooner. I know that you're scared to do that, but you have to!"

"Scared?" Aria raised her voice slightly, but then remembered that Emma was sleeping in the very same room. Her voice went back to a whisper. "Scared?! I'm angry, Ezra! I'm so angry that I don't even know what I'm going to do when I see her! She is a monster!"

"I agree," he rubbed her arm soothingly. "But maybe when you face her and tell her what you feel, that would release you from your nightmare."

"I don't think that's going to work," Aria frowned. "You know that I keep thinking about that night. You know why!"

"I know," he planted another kiss on her forehead. "But we all are here now. We are married and we have a beautiful baby girl. Don't you think it's time to put that fear in the past?"

"I'm not like you, Ezra!" Aria mumbled. "Sometimes I wish I was, but I'm not. You are a better person than me."

"Aria..."

"No, listen to me!" She stared at him. "Where you see forgiveness, I see revenge! Yes," she said when she saw him shaking his head negatively. "Yes, that's who I am! And it's okay, I accept that. My parents taught me to be who I am. They wanted me to accept myself with all of my flaws, and that's what I'm doing. That's what I did! I wanted revenge in the moment Noel shot you! I wanted revenge in the moment when I realized who ordered him to pull the trigger! I thought I have it! When Melissa went to jail, I thought it was all over! But they want it all back! They ask me to believe that she's just an innocent victim in all this and Noel is the mastermind! Guess what? He's not that clever!"

"Aria..," Ezra tried to interrupt her again.

"No!" She scoffed. "I can't do that! I'm sorry, but I can't! They have tried to take you away from me! They hurt my family! They hurt you! This is something I can't forgive and forget! I want them to be punished, okay? This is when I'm going to sleep good! This is when I'll know that everything is alright again!"

A silent cry interrupted her and she looked at the cradle. Ezra was faster than her. He got off the bed and took Emma in his arms. "No need of changing diapers," he chuckled quietly. "I think she just wants attention."

"Good," Aria couldn't help and smiled. Ezra came back to bed and put Emma in between them. She yawned and grabbed Aria's finger. "That's even better," she mumbled with a smile.

"Feeling better now?" Ezra asked her quietly.

"I will," Aria looked up at him. "I will soon, I promise."

"So, you'll talk to Melissa then?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I will."


End file.
